


The Forsaken

by Le_Gwenn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blowjobs, Camping, Coming In Pants, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo is on the cusp of being 18, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Death in Childbirth, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega!Hux, Past Child Abuse, Rape/non con does not actually happen, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Soft Kylux, This was scenery practice that went off the deep end after about 5 paragraphs, Violence, Weddings, assumptions of rape, intercural sex, lots of dreams/visions, mentions of child death, rape/non con not between Hux/kylo, rimming is in every smutty thing i have ever written tbh, stop worrying TM, underage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Gwenn/pseuds/Le_Gwenn
Summary: Hux heard the stories of the Grey Islands and the people that lived on them. Violent peoples that still lived in the old ways, everything from human sacrifice to blood magic. The people of the Grey Islands never left the large span of forested islands that made up their home. All people back in the mainland prayed that they’d stay there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time! I hope you guys enjoy lol. Comments and kudos are appreciated~

The sky was a cool grey, overcast and darkening as time passed. The waves were black, licking up and down the sides of the ship with power, the boat shuddering with each crash. The sun had long since disappeared behind the clouds. The crew was whispering about the storm that was forming; and plenty were praying to the Gods that it would blow over them. The air had a chill to it, the kind of chill that hurt to breathe in after a while. The chill made the black water freezing, and if anyone were to go overboard the sea Gods were sure to take them. The crew spoke of how the storm would not bring snow, but freezing rain, and hail if they were truly lucky.

 

Hux looked off into the distance from the side of the ship. He had earned his sea legs a few hours into their journey, and he was happy to find himself unable to be seasick. The captain had joked about how Hux would make a fine sailor if it weren't for his political stance. A small island was a few yards from the ship, too small to really qualify as an actual island. It would most likely disappear from existence after the storm, the waves already swallowing the sands back into the ocean.

 

With hands clasped behind his back and hair blowing out of place in the wind, Hux looked much like a captain. The way he stood made it seem like he owned everything below him, and in a way, he did. His was the prince and heir to Arkanis. He was used to the rain, and it had actually been strange without it during his travels. No matter how used to the rain he may be, it was still unnerving to know the telltale signs of a storm coming when you are smack in the middle of the Northern Sea. While on Arkanis there was no risk of being swallowed up by the black waves and drowning, while on the ship, though Hux feared for what may become of him.

 

His father had sent him on a journey north to meet with a lord who had offered a marriage between Hux and one of his daughters. Apparently the lord had been important enough in Hux’s father’s eyes to be a candidate for alliance-- and to send his son thousands of leagues north to simply chat for a time.

 

A single fat raindrop tapped atop Hux’s nose, and the prince unclasped his hands to hold one out in front of him, catching another in his palm. Hux sighed, brushing copper hair out of his eyes and turning around as thunder crashed overhead. A few men scrambled to raise the sails, not wanting to get thrown off course and straight into their deaths. Though with the storm, things did not seem so bright for them. A few men were talking about laying anchor and fleeing to the Grey Islands, but the captain shot that idea down before anybody took it into action. The captain claimed that the Grey Islands were a nastier death than drowning. That was if they were killed, of course. Nobody dared speak of what would happen if they were simply held captive.

  

Hux heard the stories of the Grey Islands and the people that lived on them. Violent peoples that still lived in the old ways, everything from human sacrifice to blood magic. The people of the Grey Islands never left the large span of forested islands that made up their home. All people back in the mainland prayed that they’d stay there.

 

The rain started to pick up, and Hux found shelter under deck; leaving the crew to keep him alive for as long as they could manage. Dread loomed over him, Hux knowing deep down that he would die in the near future. Hux brushed the dread away with acceptance, thinking that if it were the Gods’ will for him to drown, so be it.

 

Ω Α

 

The lighting is what caught them. A bolt streaked across the dark sky, illuminating the clouds and striking their main sail. Despite the heavy rainfall the mast took aflame, spreading downward. Men splashed the freezing water on the flames, hoping for the water to slow down the burn. Even if the buckets actually helped it would be no use, the mast already crunching as splinters and sparks fell onto their heads. The crew screamed, all scrambling to try and put out the flames and keep the ship above water.

 

Hux felt terribly hopeless, unable to help. Everyone panicked around him, the captain the only one other than Hux that was not breaking down. Perhaps it was the shock that left Hux in the state he was in, perhaps it was the death acceptance he had made but mere hours before, maybe both.

 

When the mast fell, it took three men with it. Four others just barely got out of the way in time, all on fire. A few men dared jump into the black, none of them coming back up to the surface after diving in. Under deck, water poured in. The ship was going down, and Hux had climbed up the highest point he could in order to stay clear of the water. The screams of the men around him soon became hopeless splashing, then slowed into nothing. Hux was  left alone, soaked thoroughly through his robes and teeth clattering. The black licked at his feet, taking him in up to his knees. The storm slowed to a stop after what felt like hours, and Hux felt like he was dead already.

 

Stories of sea monsters swallowing men whole overtook Hux’s brain before he lost consciousness. That acceptance was back again, knowing that this is what the Gods wanted of him.

 

Ω Α

 

The first thing known to him was the cold. His limbs were numb, and then he had no idea how he was alive. He opened his eyes, seeing a clear sky, a light grey all the same. The sand was almost rock hard under him, and his body ached where he could feel. He couldn't recall what exactly had happened, only that something _had_ happened, and that he was somehow alive-- whoever he may be.

 

A sea bird circled overhead, squawking and bringing him further back into his body. He tried sitting up, groaning in pain before falling back into the sand. He looked to his side, confirming that his arm was indeed still attached to his body. He wiggled his fingers and moved his elbow-- good, he could still move. He hoped moving would soon return his circulation. He did the same with his other arm, then his legs. After sitting there for what felt like an hour, he tried sitting up again. This time he was able to prop himself up on his elbows. The pain was a bit more dulled now, slightly easier to handle.

 

He sat all the way up, putting a hand to his forehead at the sudden headrush. He pulled away at a sticky feeling and found that his fingertips were lightly coated in blood, and he was suddenly aware of the shallow cut over his right eyebrow. He looked around, finding the beach just as grey as the sky. Chunks of half burnt wood and sail specked the beach. Things started to float back to his mind then, the ship burning, the icy water, the screams of men around him. He looked down at himself, still unsure of who he even was, or the cause of his amnesia for that matter. The cut on his brow wouldn't of caused it-- the cut being too shallow and in the wrong place to render him as clueless as he was, Could it?

 

What remained of his clothes were ripped and slightly burned in places, the coloration of the robes being what must've been white at some point. He must of been important, by the quality of what the robes used to be.

 

Voices down the beach caught his attention, and he turned to see a few figures looting what must've been a chunk of his ship, and from the shape of what one was hunched over, some bodies. The faint memory of men being hungry enough to eat other men fogged his mind, and he remembered the crew of his ship talking of the Grey Islands. That must be where he was then, and if the two of those memories were in any way related he was doomed.

 

His heart rate quickened as a figure pointed towards where he was, the group turning their attention to him. He counted five, and in his weakened state there was no way he would ever be able to put up a fight to even one of them. He tried to stand quickly, stumbling and falling immediately. He scrambled towards the treeline, hoping there would at least be some form of place to hide since running was no option.

 

The pine trees were taller than any he had ever seen, and the woods seemed to be nothing but. He looked in all directions but where he came, trying to decide the best way to go without running into the figures. Twigs crunched to his left, so he took off to the right, being met with even more trees and angry yells from behind him in a language he did not know.

 

He had three options: Run, and face the possibility of death-- face his enemies in hopes they actually wanted to help him (even though that was certain death if not) and lastly, climb a tree. All seemed like terrible ideas, and he didn’t much care how any of them turned out as he crawled into a tree. He didn’t stop until the voices were at the base of the tree, staying still and silent, internally cursing his clothes at being such a stark contrast from the surrounding world. If the Grey Islands truly were where he was located, they did not get their name for nothing.

 

The figures spotted him almost instantly, one climbing up after him and yanking his ankle with force. He kicked back at the man’s face, which was covered in a dull red face paint. The branches slowed his fall to the ground, yet still hurt when he hit them. The tree shook each branch he collided with, and he couldn't breathe by the time he got to the ground. He landed face down, and a boot held him in place before he could get up. The men talked in that language again, gravelly and more grunts than actual syllables. They seemed to be fighting, and a man had been pushed down next to him, a crudely made sword piercing his back before anything else could be said.

 

All of the men wore the red face paint but one, who kept his boot on his back and was what appeared to be the group’s leader. The man looked down on him, an almost curious gaze as he slowly pulled his boot away. The man paid no attention to the crimson pool growing around his ex-comrade. The paintless man barked an order, and the three remaining painted men picked him up, dragging him to a boulder and pinning him there.

 

“No.. please-! Stop this!” His voice was hoarse, and it hurt to speak. He was almost certain the men didn’t understand him, and he was sure if they could they wouldn't of listened anyway. He panted under the men’s gazes, heart thundering out of his chest and a mix of both fear and exhaustion kept him from fighting back. The paintless man looked to one of the three men keeping him pinned, and the painted man pulled down his trousers.

 

With his garment at the ankles of his boots and cock exposed to the cold air he let out a startled cry. The men laughed, and the paintless man smiled at him. He said a few words before uttering one that sounded strange in comparison, almost as if the word was too elegant to be in their vocabulary. _Ohmeghil._

 

The painted man grabbed hold of his hips, and he let out another string of pleas and cries. The painted man had pulled down his own trousers in the process, a long half hard cock peeking just over the paintless man’s belt. The paintless man stroked his member to a full erection before stepping forward, growling under his breath and shushing him.

 

One word filled his mind as he cried out desperately for help, one name. His name.

  
_Hux._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to come and talk about kylux with me my tumblr is Generalhuxalicious! 
> 
>  
> 
> Me @ my brain: U need to get your shit together and split up your writing into chapters as you write instead of writing everything and splitting it randomly.   
> my brain @ me: lmao FUCK that. U gotta suffer this way.

In a disgusting crunch and squishing noise, the paintless man sputtered. An arrow pierced through one side of his skull and out the other, the paintless man falling to the ground. Hux yelped when the painted men let him go, quickly searching for a source of the arrow. The woods were thick, and not one thing could be seen. Another arrow zipped through the trees when a painted man went for his sword, striking the man right in the middle of his chest.

 

The two remaining painted men flew off towards where the arrow came, one getting shot down before they could get behind a tree. The last man disappeared into the trees and Hux was left on his hands and knees next to the bodies of the paintless man and the painted man with the sword through his back. The paintless man’s eyes were wide open and fogged over, Hux spit on him.

 

The brush rustled behind him, and He looked to where a tall man now stood, a painted man being held above his head by the neck. The painted man struggled in the tall man’s grip, gasping for air and speaking what must be pleas to the tall man. The painted man was thrown to the ground, a dagger slitting his throat where he lay.

 

Hux gaped up at the tall man. He was well under dressed for the weather, saying the chill reached Hux through his torn clothes. The tall man wore no shirt, but a cloak of sorts made of what appeared to be bearskin. His trousers were as grey as the land surrounding them, and his boots were almost to his knees. The man’s face was covered from the nose down by a blue knitted scarf, which ends trailed to is exposed torso. The tall man was strong, if his ability to hold another grown man above his head wasn't enough of an example of that. His dark hair was long, and a loose braid reached around one side of his head. A bow was slung around his body, and a sword was at his belt. Hux backed against the boulder when the man stepped forward, heart racing further.

 

The tall man held up his hands in a surrender, speaking softly in another language. This one was different from what the men from the beach spoke, these words more fluent and easier to distinguish. Hux tried to calm his breathing before the man, feeling that the tall man was actually here to help, yet still aware it could be a trick. Not to mention he still had his trousers around his knees.

 

The man slowly pulled the cloak off his shoulders, sliding the bow and quiver away with it. He set them gently on the ground before unclasping his belt, setting the sword and dagger along with the rest of his belongings. The man slid the scarf off his face, revealing a big nose and plump lips. Hux relaxed a bit into the man’s soft words, his voice was deep, and the language sounded almost like music. The tall man’s face was speckled with beauty marks and freckles alike. He was young, young enough to still have a pimple or two on his forehead. He couldn't of been much older than seventeen winters, not much younger than Hux’s self. The tall man bent down, crouching a few feet from Hux in a way one might coax a frightened animal towards them.

 

“I know you probably don’t understand this, but thank you. I don’t know what would've become of me if you hadn’t come along…” Hux looked the tall man in the eyes, relaxing further seeing the gentleness of the man’s dark brown eyes. The man’s head tilted to the side, taking in Hux’s features.

 

“Safe now.” The man said. Hux was surprised by the use of Basic, and amused by the look of embarrassment on the man’s young face when he fumbled over the words, he seemed quite interested in the dirt and grass they stood on. The man quickly grabbed his cloak, handing it to Hux before looking back downwards.

 

“Forgive my Basic… I am very fruit.” The man blushed at the ground, and for some reason Hux’s face and ears were hot too. Hux looked at the coak in his hands, wasting no time in  wrapping it around his exposed body. The trousers he had been wearing had ripped further when the men yanked them down.

 

“No no--” The man fumbled again, playing with his massive hands. “Not fruit, bad. I mean bad…” Hux gave a light smile of reassurance, shocked at himself for being able to trust this man so quickly. He wasn't far out of boyhood, could he truly be considered a man yet? It seemed so, saying he shot down three men with expert precision and lifting a grown man came easy.

 

“I think you’re not that bad, you seem to be speaking Basic exceptionally well for someone I expected incapable of doing so.” Hux tried to slow his words, letting the tall man soak them in. Perhaps he’d only understand half of it, but the point would come across.

 

“Thank you.” He said, a bit more confident in his words this time. Hux nodded, attempting to stand up but stumbling again. The tall man caught him before he could fall, and Hux leaned into his helping hand.

 

“Alright?” The tall man asked, Hux nodded, thanking him for his help.

 

“I am Kylo.” The man said once Hux was to his feet. Kylo had a hand placed gently on Hux’s side, keeping him steady.

 

“I am thankful to be meeting you Kylo; I’m Hux.”

 

“Hux…” Kylo tested the name on his tongue, it sounded pleasant on his voice. “Hux, you are hurt.” Kylo lifted a finger to his face, waving it around his brow to signify where the gash over Hux’s brow was.

 

“Yes, yes I know… It’s nothing serious, I will live.” Hux brushed hair back out of his eyes, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. Kylo was staring into his eyes again, that deep brown filled with worry. Kylo hummed, the sound seeming almost disbelieving to Hux’s statement.

 

“You must come.” Kylo let go of Hux for a moment to grab the rest of his belongings from the ground. Quick hands had the belt back on and bow over his shoulder in a flash, and then Hux was being lead through the woods. Hux gave a quick look backward, giving the bodies one last once over before they were out of sight. Kylo didn’t even retrieve his arrows from the bodies, or loot them at all for that matter. Perhaps his mind was too caught up with Hux to even think of doing those things.

 

Hux decided that if it were an intricate trick all along and that Kylo would lead him to his death, he had nothing else to lose. If he ran now Kylo would follow, and even if he did get away he would most likely perish soon after. Kylo was his best bet, wherever he may be taking him.

 

With Kylo’s cloak wrapped tightly around his body he was lead through the woods, weary of his surroundings and the young man navigating him. Kylo did not seem to want to make conversation, other than the brief ‘still okay?’ or something else regarding his physical health. The woods of the Grey Islands all seemed the same, cold and empty other than for them. Of course this couldn't be true, Hux being aware of the painted men’s existence and that surely there were animals in these woods. Kylo had to eat something, and the cloak wrapped around Hux was fur.

 

“We are almost there.” Kylo said once, ducking under a branch and holding it upward for Hux to pass under. “Then you eat.”

 

Hux’s stomach growled at the thought of food, unaware of how starved he was until Kylo mentioned it.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Hux asked, noting a bird’s song from a tree. It was almost relieving to hear such a thing through the calming silence.

 

“Home.” Kylo stated, a smile playing on his face. He seemed giddy to share his home with Hux, and Hux smiled with him. Perhaps Kylo has been alone all this time, and Hux is the first person he has seen in a long time.

 

Soon they happened upon a cave mouth half covered by foliage, and Hux wouldn’t of seen it if it were not for Kylo stopping and pulling some of the branches away. Kylo held the branches away from the opening and encouraged Hux inside with a wave of his hand.

 

Hux entered without having to duck his head, the mouth wide enough to fit his height. The inside of the cave was much taller though, and Kylo had no issue after ducking into the mouth. The young man pulled the branches back over the entrance, and they started to head into the darkness of the mountain cave.

 

Soon it was hard to see for Hux, yet Kylo bobbed and weaved through the jagged edges of the dark cave with ease. Surly he did this often enough to know the cave like the back of his hand. Hux stayed close, not wanting to get lost through the caves.

 

The cave got wider and wider as they went deeper, and then there was a light. As they got closer the cave opened up into a vast on look, and Hux gasped at the sight.

 

They stood on a bit of a cliff side, the cave mouth pooling into a steep hill. At the end of the hill was a large group of a few hundred tents and small huts, farms and paddocks, people all around in the colorful area. It was as if all the color had seeped into the mountain and made this beautiful place, leaving the surrounding areas grey and dead. Sunlight shined down from the sky through a massive roof of crystal, protecting the sanctuary from the outside world. There was a waterfall on the far east side of the area, falling from another cave in the natural stone walls and into a river flowing through the town.

 

Hux was speechless, taken aback from the sight before him. Kylo stood beside him, patiently waiting for Hux to respond.

 

“I…” Hux started, shaking his head, completely unbelieving. “This is like nothing I have ever seen before…”

  
‘Come…” Kylo said, gentle as he took Hux’s hand and guided him to a staircase carved into the stone down the the grassy field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +The men attacking Hux are all killed before they can go any further with their actions  
> +blood/violence


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TIME TO FURTHER SOME PLOT WITH SOME AWKWARD FLUFF WOOO
> 
> [and also the first thing close enough to smut I have ever posted... what an achievement]

The tents that made up the village were fairly large, made of animal skins and propped up with sticks and anchored with stones, all seemed to have been standing for quite some time. These tents were permanent, and though Hux couldn't see inside with the hide over the opening, they seemed comfy.

 

People had gathered along the edge of the path Kylo was leading him down, all men and women that were older in age. The men all seemed to be wearing light tunics or were simply shirtless, and the women in trousers and tunics like the men. The occasional skirt could be seen, but nothing remotely like the extravagant dresses Hux was accustomed to seeing in Arkanis. It seemed that the people of the Grey Islands lived much simpler lives than the nobles back home.

 

The people on the edge of the road were curious of him, Hux noted, but none dared step from the path’s edge. Hux was glad to not be touched, still cautious of the people surrounding him.

 

As Kylo lead him farther into the town the tents became more like huts, ramshackle and not much an upgrade from the tents. The people on the pathway grew younger as a large tent appeared, and Hux even saw a dark-skinned child run past.

 

Kylo stopped and turned to Hux, brushing a twig from his shoulder and giving a quick nod. Kylo opened the flap over the tent’s entrance, and lead him inside. All the people around the hearth in the tent looked up from their activities, the room falling silent as they entered.

 

A small woman stood up from a seat across the room, delicately making her way over to him. She wore an elegant dress-- the first Hux has seen since leaving Arkanis-- and a small crown of thorns sat atop her greying hair. Their leader, Hux supposed, simply by a quick glance and by how the people had moved out of the way for her like waves parting for a ship.

 

The room was eerily quiet other than the crackles from the fire as the woman evaluated Hux with a cold stare.

 

“Ohmeghil.” She said then, and Hux startled at the use of that word again, the one the paintless man had used. Her voice was much gentler than the way the men had said it though, more in awe. She turned to Kylo, speaking in their language. It was calming to hear Kylo speak in his tongue again, Hux trying desperately to make out the song-like words that were most definitely about him.

 

“What is your name?” She asked suddenly, turning her head to look up at him. Her Basic was clear and flawless, as if she has been speaking the language her whole life.

 

“Hux.” He said, and she nodded, a light smile playing on her lips and her eyes gentle.

 

“Hux. Welcome to the Grey Islands, I believe your people call it that?” Hux nodded in confirmation. “My name is Leia. Forgive my son for any trouble he may have caused you on the way here, and for his poor Basic. He has not spoken it in years, I fear; so he’s a bit rusty.”

 

“No need to apologize, my lady. Kylo has saved my life.” Leia’s eyebrows knit together, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

 

“Bala-Tik is dead.” Kylo cut in, and Leia looked taken aback for a moment. She eventually nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. The people in the room broke into hushed mumblings.

 

“Hux must eat.” Kylo said, brushing past Leia and to a pot over the hearth. His mother shook her head

 

“Sit down, please-- I’m sure you must have been through a lot.” Leia beckoned Hux towards a group of pillows, some townspeople moving away as they both sat down.

 

“You must have so many questions.” Leia said, keeping a fair distance from Hux on the pillows. “Ask all you want, and I will answer the best I possibly can.” 

 

Hux nodded, pulling Kylo’s cloak further around him. He was glad that the other people in the tent were not staring, yet most still had a few curious glances over their shoulders. 

 

“Who are you? As a group, I mean.” Hux asked. Leia looked off, thinking for a moment.

 

“We do not have much a name. We just… are. Other islands have names, but not us. I can’t really tell you why.” Leia answered, Hux nodded.

 

“There are six islands in total, ours being the biggest. The second biggest is home to the Guavians, who will often come into our territories. You had a run in with them-  correct? From what I have collected.” 

 

“The ones with the face paint?” Hux asked, and Leia nodded. “Yes… We became quite acquainted.” 

 

“I am so sorry that those people were your first impression on us…” Leia reached out to touch his arm, and Hux accepted the touch with surprising ease. “I can assure to you that not one person in this entire clan will ever touch you the way those men did.” 

 

_ She could just be lying _ a part of Hux thought, but another part of him trusted her, and Kylo, and what they were doing for him. He felt like they would help and defend him, and cared for him rather than wanted to hurt him.

 

“I would not lie about such things, Hux. I promise to let no harm ever come to you by the hands of these people.” Leia said, her hand now in his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Thank you.” he said, voice all too small for his liking. 

 

Kylo reappeared then, with a wooden bowl in hand and bread balanced on the edge. He also carried a canteen, and young man trailed behind Kylo’s long strides. The man carried clothes with him, trousers and tunic looking all too comfortable. 

 

Kylo crouched down, offering Hux the bowl. Hux took it, breathing in the delightful scent and letting the bowl warm his hands. It had some kind of stew inside, chunks of meat and greens floating in the broth. He drank it straight from the bowl, too hungry to have used utensils even if some were offered. He didn’t even care if it were poisoned or not.

 

The stew tasted too good to be true, piping hot and burning his mouth and insides as he gulped it down. The burn felt good, warming him from the inside out. Before he knew it his bowl was empty, and he pulled the bowl away from his face with a groan. A smile played on the faces of Kylo, Leia, and the young man. 

 

“It was very good…” Hux breathed, and Leia had a gentle laugh. Kylo handed him the bread and canteen, sitting down next to them.

 

“Water.” He said, pointing to the canteen in Hux’s hand. He gulped that down too, Kylo picking up the now empty bowl. When the canteen was empty he give another thank you, and nibbled on the bread.

 

“It’s true then?” The young man said then, and Hux was yet again surprised by Basic. “A new Ohmeghil…” 

 

“Yes, it is true. I know you are excited, but now is not the time, Poe.” Leia said. Poe swallowed, looking at Hux up and down. He set the clothes next to Hux then, standing back up. 

 

“Of course not- just... “ Poe knit his eyebrows together, shaking his head. “It’s just a bit hard to believe. The Gods have fulfilled their promise.”

 

“What--” Hux started, but quieted when Kylo put a gentle hand to his arm. 

 

“ _ Later _ .” Kylo whispered, and Hux nodded. 

 

“Forgive me.” Poe said, holding out his hand. “I’m Poe. I help Leia with a lot of things around the clan.” 

 

“I’m Hux.” Hux said, shaking Poe’s hand. 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Hux. Well and truly wonderful.” Poe smoothed down his tunic, and ran a hand through his dark curly hair. “We are pitching a new tent for you as we speak, and I can teach you to draw a bath later so you can be clean in your new clothes.” 

 

“Oh…” Hux certainly wasn’t expecting that. “I don’t think I can say thank you to you all enough.” 

 

“You don’t have to.” Leia said. “You are within our care now, and we are more thankful to be doing that for you than you think.” 

 

Ω Α

 

Leia had gone off to oversee something happening on the other side of the sanctuary, and Kylo and Poe were left to lead Hux to his tent. It had gotten dark during the time Hux spent in the main tent, and the crystals above darkened with the night sky, the moon and stars visible. 

 

The roads were dimly lit with lanterns and candles hanging from posts, and the roads were fairly clear of townspeople. Fires were lit inside the tents and huts, and voices could be heard from inside. 

 

A small coupling of tents came into view, where the path ended. Poe and Kylo stopped walking, Poe giving a quick wave to a tall woman entering one of the tents. She smiled and waved back before ducking into the tent, paying them no more mind then that acknowledgement. 

 

Poe pointed to one of the tents, slightly smaller than the others, yet enough to house a person or two. 

 

“That one is yours.” Poe said. Hux nodded. Poe pointed to the one next to it, where two voices could be heard inside and a fire was lit. “That one is mine, you are free to give me a holler if you need any help. Finn lives there too, and he will be happy to help you as well but doesn’t speak Basic.” 

 

Kylo then pointed to the tent next to Poe’s, the new clothes for Hux slung over his arms. “Mine.” He said. “Same as Poe. You can come by any time.”

 

“And that one there is Phasma and Mitaka.” Poe pointed to the tent that the woman went into, smiling. “They’re good people too but Phas doesn’t speak Basic, and I’m sure Mitaka is more rusty than Kylo.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Yeah so just… Kylo and I are your best bet. I actually have to get back to Finn here, so Kylo can get you settled in?” Poe pointed the question to Kylo, who nodded. 

 

“Alright. Cool. Nice to meet you Hux, I hope to see you again in the morning.”

 

“You too.” Hux said, and with that Poe walked off into his tent, his own melodic voice joining the two within his tent. Kylo and Hux headed to the one next to it, Kylo holding the flap open for him. 

 

Inside was a small fireplace, a pot over the top for small cooking needs. A chamber pot was pushed into the corner, a fair sized tub next to that. The tub was filled and steaming, ready for Hux to bathe in. In the corner opposite of the tub and chamber pot was the wooden frame of a bed. The frame was absolutely  _ covered  _ in pillows and furs, a mattress only barely visible under it all. A large woven rug was in the center of the room, covering most of the dirt floor. A table was against the wall, and a cabinet was a safe distance from the fireplace. 

 

Kylo walked to the bed, re-folding the clothes and setting them neatly on the bed.

 

“All of this… for me?” Hux asked. Somebody had pitched a tent, moved in furniture, drew a bath, and lit a fire all for him. He expected things like that back in Arkanis, but the Grey Islands were an entirely different place. His social stance did not matter here. 

 

“Of course.” Kylo sat down on the bed, absentmindedly running his hands through the soft furs. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Kylo asked. 

 

Hux shook his head. “No. Only some answers but I fear you cannot give them to me.” 

 

Kylo hummed, scratching the side of his face.

 

“I can try?” He said eventually, smiling up and where Hux stood. He looked so young, so hopeful. 

 

“Perhaps you can.” Hux sat down on the bed next to him. “First something about your language, yes? I’ve heard it a few times now, first by those men and then your mother. What does Ohmeghil mean?”

 

Kylo went red, his over-large ears turning pink and then darkening enough to match his cheeks. He readjusted the scarf around his neck, and fidgeted on the bed.

 

“Silly Betas never teach their children anything.” He said, seeming a bit desperate to leave. “I would be no good at explaining…” 

 

“Can you try at least? I keep being referred to it and I don’t want to be in the dark all the time…” He didn’t question what a Beta was, or what that had to do with anything, not wanting to overwhelm Kylo any farther than he already had. 

 

Kylo took in a deep breath, then sighed. His face was starting to return to its pale coloration again. 

 

“You come from land where nobody is Ohmeghil, or Alphenhil. Only Betas. Ohmeghils and Alphenhils are different from Betas… and…” Kylo trailed off, putting his face in his hands and groaning. “I am no good. Poe is better. As is Leia.” 

 

“Am I an Ohmeghil?” 

 

Ren stared for a moment, twiddling his fingers together nervously. He went a bit pink again, but not as much as last time.

 

“...yes.” 

 

“Okay then. What does that mean, how does that make me any different?” 

 

“Your body… it…” Kylo paused again, looking for the words. “Have you ever had a heat before?” 

 

“What-- like a dog?” Kylo had to be joking, surely he was joking. 

 

“Yes. Like a dog.”

 

“No! I think I would have remembered that happening.” He was joking, definitely joking. There was no way Kylo could be serious. There was no way!

 

Kylo looked all too serious though, mouth in a flat line and eyes fearful at Hux’s panic.

 

“Please… do not be afraid… Poe can explain much better, he is also Ohmeghil…” Kylo said, trying to calm Hux down. 

 

“Fine… fine okay…” Hux tried to relax, taking in a lot of information all at once. 

 

“You should clean and then sleep.” Kylo said, standing quickly. He did not face Hux, only looking over his shoulder to speak. “Goodnight Hux.” 

 

“Goodnight.” Hux said, but he was already alone in the tent, Kylo escaping before he could reply.

 

Ω Α

 

Hux bathed, finding the hot water pleasant. It was a relief to get out of his torn clothes, which were completely ruined and were no good for anything other than kindling. He dried himself on a fur by the tub, hoping that was its purpose in the tent. He didn’t want to make himself look like a fool by using something incorrectly.

 

He changed into the clothes still folded on the bed, liking the feel of them. He had used the chamber pot and thrown a log on the fire, but the question now was what to do after? The tub was filled with cold and dirty water, and he had no idea where to dump his waste.

 

He decided to ask Poe, taking up his request from earlier. He also grabbed Kylo’s cloak from where he left it on the bed when he stripped, intending to return it while he was out. 

 

Hux passed through the flap of his tent, looking around. Some of the lanterns along the road had been put out, and it was quiet other than a distant voice or laugh far off. Hux turned to Poe’s tent, stopping when he saw that the fire inside had been put out, and that he could not hear anybody inside. Perhaps Poe had gone to bed, and Hux decided not to bother him. 

 

The tent across from them didn’t have a light on either, Phasma and Mitaka also seeming to have hit the hay. Kylo’s tent, on the other hand, still had a light on inside. Hux thought he’d just ask Kylo his questions then, and return the cloak. 

 

Hux stepped to the tent, not quite sure what to do. It wasn't like there was a door for him to knock on, and simply walking inside threw away all respect for Kylo’s privacy.

 

“Kylo?” Hux called, quiet enough to not disturb anybody inside the surrounding tents but loud enough to get Kylo’s attention inside. “Kylo are you awake?”

 

Either Kylo was asleep or couldn't hear Hux outside. It wouldn't hurt if he just peeked inside to see if Kylo was awake, would it? If he was Hux could just come back in the morning, or ask Poe.

 

He called Kylo’s name one last time to be sure, and without a response he pulled the flap away and peeked inside.

 

Kylo laid flat on his back, skin flushed and a sheen of sweat over his body. He was completely naked, an arm over his face, the other pumping over his dick in quick strokes. His arm muffled his moans, and when he pulled the arm away from his face Hux went red. Kylo gripped the fur he laid on with his freehand, moaning hopelessly as he came. He pumped his fist through his orgasm, painting his knuckles in cum and smearing it over his dick as he slowed. 

 

“Hux…” He breathed, and Hux has never moved so quick in his life, shutting the flap and dropping the cloak where he stood, running back to his tent hurriedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Kylo tries to give Hux a bit of an a/b/o sex talk, but fails miserably   
> +Hux accidentally walks in on Kylo jerking off and watches him cum. The way it turned out made it seem that Hux was watching for far longer than I intended, so just think he was there just long enough to register what he was seeing. He will run away as soon as he realizes, and regrets it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short and not very good for the time it took for me to update but a lot is happening in my life and I will never have an established update schedule because fuck organization and I don't really care what anybody says about that *sips coffee*
> 
> Docs was actually being really weird while I was writing this one (Like it was typing in seemingly random spaces no matter what I did and broke up paragraphs a lot???) so I think I ironed out all of the big mistakes but if you find one just leave a comment and I'll get to it asap

Hux awoke to the feeling of somebody watching him. His eyes snapped open, gasping as Kylo backed away hurriedly. The young man had his hands up in surrender, apologizing. 

 

“I did not mean-- you were sleeping and-- I didn’t-- food…” Kylo blurted, talking all too quickly. Hux tried to let himself calm down; Kylo had scared him, and memories of the night before surfaced in his brain. 

 

Kylo couldn't of seen him, could he? He had been quick to leave as soon as he registered what was happening, and Kylo never turned his gaze to the tent’s entrance. 

 

And yet he moaned Hux’s name.

 

It had to have been a coincidence-- Hux could have simply misheard. It all happened so fast, and Hux had been panicking at the time. His mind was surly playing tricks.

 

“I brought food.” Kylo said once Hux’s breathing had calmed. Sure enough there was a small wooden tray in his nightstand, what appeared to be three pastries and a cup on it.

 

“I did not know what you liked…” Kylo said, addressing the pastries. One looked like a common sweet roll, glaze and all. The other two were the same rolls but instead of glaze, they had a form of fruit paste over them. The three rolls were still steaming on the tray, looked absolutely wonderful, and smelled even better. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The fire had been re-lit, Kylo surly being behind that detail. Hux reached for the tray, carefully pulling it towards himself as to not spill the contents of the cup. The pastries smelled even better up close, which seemed almost impossible. Hux couldn't imagine what where they were baked smelled like. 

 

He bit into the glazed one first, the roll flaking away in fluffy layers. It was just as sweet as he imagined, humming as he licked the frosting from his lips. 

 

“Its very good.” he said, with his mouth full and regretting it as he sprayed a few crumbs onto the bed.

 

“I’m glad.” Kylo smiled. 

 

Hux finished the first roll, taking a sip from the cup. Surprisingly, it was wine. The beverage was not as strong as Hux was used to, and was borderline just juice, but he was happy to not have anything so strong so early in the morning. Or was it the afternoon-? He was not sure how long he had been sleeping.

 

“You were not asleep for too long, but it’s about midday. Nobody wanted to disturb you, you have done a lot through the past day.” And with that comment Hux’s question had been answered. 

 

Hux then tried the purple glazed one, humming at the taste of blueberry on his lips. He always preferred the fruit on deserts during meals, and the mixture on this pastry was one of the best he’s ever had. 

 

“Maz makes them fresh every day for the village. She takes much pride in her work.” Kylo said, and Hux hummed and took another bite.

 

“She should, these are wonderful. Is everything you all make so great?” Hux joked, Kylo shrugged.

 

“I guess. Finn is not so great at stew though.” Kylo laughed. When his soft laughter died down again he looked to Hux, asking a question. “What is food like, where you are from?”

 

“Nothing like this. “ Hux answered after a short pause. “Meals are served on big silver platters, and servants will cut slices of meat straight from the animal and onto your plate. We drink wine and ale from golden goblets and we eat at large tables covered in dishes. Everything is much different here from there.”

 

Kylo nodded, intrigued. “We usually eat in our tents, though some meet in the village center and enjoy their meals as a group; though that is most common on special occasions.” 

 

Kylo fiddled with his cloak, and Hux’s blood ran cold. The cloak. He had dropped the cloak- of course Kylo found it when he exited his tent that morning. Hux tried to force himself to not seem too nervous by this revelation, schooling his features like he was taught at a young age, yet his face still got hot. 

 

“Do you live in tents at your land? Or huts?” Kylo asked, he was so curious, leaning forward as he talked. Hux was glad for the distraction.

 

“No- not me at least. I’m sure some people live in tents somewhere or when they are traveling, but I lived in a castle. Other people live in different types of houses though.”

 

“A castle?” Kylo asked. Of course he couldn't of seen one in his life, this village being all he has ever known. 

 

“Yes. They are very large walled off buildings made of stone. They are quite extravagant- or the one in Arkanis was. Royalty and highborns live in castles along with servants and slaves, depending on where you live.”

 

“You lived in a castle?” Kylo seemed almost shocked, his eyes glowing. “That’s amazing-- you were highborn?”

 

“I was royalty.” Hux said, his voice soft, for royalty was a title he may never be addressed as again. “I was Prince of my land, son of the King and heir to the throne. I was to be married to a girl from the north, and father had sent me to meet with her and get an idea of the land for myself. My ship sank before we could reach the hold and now I am here.”

 

Royalty of a different land must mean nothing to these people, and yet Kylo seemed so delighted to have this information, and was interested in everything that Hux was saying. 

 

“You were a Prince that lived in a castle?” 

 

“I did.”

 

“I wish I could see these castles you speak of, and your land of Betas that is often spoken of by the people here. It all seems so beautiful.” Kylo said, and Hux wished he could show him how different their worlds were.

 

“Maybe one day you can. Maybe a ship will come and we will sail to see my land of Betas. Or maybe we can build ships of our own and the whole island can come.” Hux dreamed aloud, knowing full well that no ship dared come near enough to the Grey Islands, not to mention willingly dock and bring islanders aboard. Kylo’s people building their own vessels being even less of a possibilities, the people showing no desire to leave after all these years. 

 

“I do not think we have anyone here capable of building a ship grand enough to suit you, Prince Hux.” Kylo said. Hux laughed at the title, but liking how it sounded on Kylo’s voice.

 

“You do not have to call me that, you know.” He said, despite enjoying how the younger man said it. “That is a title that does not apply to me here.” 

 

“Of course it does. You are royalty” 

 

“Not here, no. You can say it if you want but I do not always need to hear formalities.” Hux picked up the last of the pastries, enjoying that one just as much as the rest and finishing his wine. 

 

“What about you? Is there anything overly important that I should know of that might not happen back where I am from?” Hux asked, Kylo thought for a moment, twiddling his fingers in what Hux now recognizes as a nervous tick. 

 

“Every moon we come together to worship the Gods as a whole-- and I don’t think you understand traditional courting methods because you lived with Betas.” 

 

“I assume you all have different Gods from where I am from.” Hux was never much for any of the vast religions practiced back in the mainland, growing up with a family devout to the Faith forced him into knowing about his religion, but he never found as much pleasure in worship as his mother or father did. Maybe sometime he would go into detail about all eight of the Gods traditionally worshiped in Arkanis and what they meant, but he did not have the patience for it now.

 

“Yes, the Alphenhil, the Ohmeghil, and the Beta. Or as mother has explained the Alpha, Omega, and Beta in Basic. They represent the three secondary genders, and we pray to them for help and forgiveness, and sometimes they answer.” Kylo started to twiddle with his fingers again as he went on, and Hux listened with interest. “The Alpha represents protection, the hunt, and a whole list of other things similar to that. The Beta represents luck and happiness, so on and so forth. The Omega represents family and fertility, love and peace. The clan has been praying to the Omega for a few moons now. A few years ago the most recent generation was presenting their secondary gender, and the majority were Alpha, the rest being Beta and Poe being the only Omega.”

 

Hux nodded along, trying his best to take in everything Kylo was saying. His Basic had improved tremendously since meeting Hux the day before, the language seeming to come back to him easily. 

 

“The past few generations had less and less Omegas as they went on, and without Omegas our clan numbers start to dwindle. Fewer children are being born, and with fewer children comes higher chance of them all being Beta males, or Alphas. We are not sure if this is specific to our island or not, but looking at how Bala-Tik reacted to you there is a high chance this is an issue through all of the Grey Islands. With our shortage of Omegas also comes the fact that our crops are not doing as well as they usually do, and if the farms remain in their current state we will most likely start rationing in order to make it through winter.” 

 

“So… because I am an Omega, I can help bring fertility to the clan?” Hux asked, his so called ‘secondary gender’ making less and less sense the more he learned about it. 

 

“Or so we hope. The Gods answered our prayers, and promised an Omega that will turn everything around. This was five moons ago, and since then we have a new child on the way, and many expected them to be our promised Omega, but now you magically survived your ship sinking in the cold sea and ended up here. The Gods have been quite fond of you, and they made sure to get you here safely. Just as they promised.” Kylo finished.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence then, Hux processing all the words Kylo has spoken and wishing he could have a better understanding of it all. 

 

“Mother can explain Alphas Betas and Omegas much better than I. Her and Poe asked me to take you to them after you eat so that they can explain for you.” Kylo said, and Hux stood up from his seat on the bed.

 

“Oh... “ Hux brushed some crumbs off of his tunic. “Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind, you know.” 

 

Kylo smiled shyly. “Maybe I can. You may never know.”

 

Hux smiled at the joke, then followed Kylo out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really tagged all my warnings in notes before so I don't really know what counts or not and I'm just going and things are pretty tame atm so there's nothing all too bad yet
> 
> -Kylo enters Hux's private space while Hux is asleep and just kinda chills for an unknown period of time  
> -Hux things a lot about the events of the night before, but Kylo never brings it up or seems to know anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and the wonderful comments! i really appreciate all of the love and support! Sorry for a short chapter but I didn't want to wait too long to post and if everything was all one chapter it would be hard to understand. (Prepare ur butts for a POV change...))
> 
> Tumblr is still Generalhuxalicious for those wanting to scream about kylux to me

The village was bustling with activity now, everyone occupied with some form of task. Kylo bobbed and weaved through people on the pathways, Hux trying his best to navigate behind him. Some clan members would stop to stare at him, saying quick words in their language and giving a small bow. Everyone had large smiles plastered over their faces, voices filled with delight before they walked back off.

 

“They are thanking you.” Kylo said, a smile on his own face. “They are speaking of how glad they are that you have come, and that you are everything the Gods have promised to us.” 

 

“Oh.” Hux wasn’t quite sure what to say. “How do you say thank you?” 

 

They stopped walking, and Kylo said the words in their language. Hux recognized the words as some that most the clans people said to him, and Hux repeated them the best he could. Kylo said them again, pronouncing ‘thank you’ slower, and then nodded when Hux repeated it.

 

“There you go. For some of your first words it’s good. They know what you mean.” Then they were walking again, and the tent he met Poe and Leia in came into view. Kylo pulled the flap aside for him, and they stepped inside. 

 

The tent was a lot less full than it was the last time Hux was inside. Leia and Poe stood at the opposite end of the entrance, and they were accompanied by three people. They all spoke in hushed voices, and two of the new figures wore hoods. The hooded figures both had walking sticks-- or staffs-- at their sides, one also had a sword at their belt. The new figure without a hood was a man. His skin was as dark as those that lived in the isles down south, and Hux wondered for a moment if he was shipwrecked just as Hux was.

 

“Hux, Kylo, please come forward.” Leia said then, turning to greet them. Poe and the three figures turned too, Poe and the dark skinned man giving a quick wave and smile. The hooded figures reached up, sliding the hoods from their heads. The figure without the sword was a girl, young with her long brown hair braided down her back. The other figure was a bearded man, hair greyed and blue eyes sad.

 

“Hux, this is my brother Luke, and his daughter Rey. They have just returned from outside the sanctuary.” Leia said. Luke gave a gentle nod, looking Hux up and down. Rey gave a wave, a smile on her face.

 

“And this is Finn,” Poe said, gesturing to the dark skinned man. “My husband.”

 

Hux stared for a moment, thinking there must be a miscommunication between their languages. Surely it was easy to get words mixed up or learn misinformation. It was a simple mistake. 

 

But then Finn was placing a soft kiss to Poe’s forehead, and Hux was taken aback. Men loving men was strictly forbidden in Arkanis, and the love of the same gender was punishable by death. Hux never forgot the look in his aunt’s eyes as his father sentenced her and her lover. Hux never forgot how cold and uncaring his father was to sentence his own sister to death. Hux never forgot seeing their heads on the spikes along the castle walls as a warning to all others-- 

 

And yet the Grey Islands were a different place than Arkanis and all the other cities on the mainland, men loving men was allowed here. Nobody else seemed to be fazed by Finn’s display of affection, so Hux righted himself and pretended not to notice. 

 

“Still no sign of them then?” Leia asked, addressing Luke. The man shook his head solemnly.

 

“They will turn up. One way or another. In the meantime we have more important matters…” Leia said, stern. She seemed almost angry at this news. Her expression changed back to being gentle when she looked to Hux, but her fake smile seemed to be hard to muster. 

 

“It’s time you properly learn about what you are.”

 

Ω A

 

Hux felt sick to his stomach, having spent hours gaining new information and asking questions. Rey and Luke had long since left, returning to their homes to recuperate after their journey outside. Kylo had also disappeared, leaving as soon as Leia started to explain Alphas and their knots and what their knots do. 

 

Poe and Finn remained with Leia, the three of them being living examples of what Leia was explaining. At one point Poe excused himself and returned with refreshments and bread. Hux couldn't bring himself to eat the bread in fear of vomiting, but drank most of the water offered to him. 

 

Leia left explaining omegas to Poe, who gave first-hand advice. Poe explained heats and omega’s attraction to alphas in great detail, only turning Hux’s stomach further. 

 

“Are you okay?” Poe asked. Hux almost hadn’t heard him. “Hux?”

 

“Mm fine” Hux grumbled, nodding his head. His attempt at reassurance did nothing for Poe. His worry was obvious, but he went on about omega biology anyway. 

 

Hux’s head started to hurt later, after Poe finished explaining heats. Maybe he had contracted some sickness that the people of the sanctuary had immunity to, but then again it was a very short period for him to get as ill as he felt now. 

 

“Of course, one of the most wonderful things about our biology is the ability to conceive with the help of an Alpha.” Poe said, smiling to himself. “Finn and I are already expecting our second. I’m so excited.” 

 

Poe’s hand rested gently on his stomach, which was rounded slightly. Hux had thought nothing of it until now. He didn’t know what to say; the concept was so strange to him. Then the thought of Poe already doing this before, stomach rounded much bigger than it is now. He imagined Poe, lying hopelessly in childbed and crying out like the maiden girls back in Arkanis often did.

 

“Will I-?” Hux started, stopping mid question. He felt too ill and tired to even speak.

 

“No. Nobody here will force you to take a mate or carry children, that’s all for you to decide.” Poe said, he was frowning, concerned. Poe stepped forward to where Hux sat on the pillows. He reached out a hand, gently placing it on Hux’s forehead. The touch reminded Hux of when his mother would check if he was ill.

 

After a few moments Poe pulled his hand away, sighing. “You’re running a fever.”

 

“Am I?” Hux asked, he felt so weak and awful.

 

“That would probably be your omega hormones catching up with you. With all these alphas around it was sure to happen-- I just thought we’d have a bit more time.” Poe said. 

 

Hux looked up at him, feeling sweat beginning to form on his brow. His clothes started to feel too tight and his skin was uncomfortably hot. He looked up at Poe with a silent question, his eyes pleading. 

 

“It’s just your heat, Hux. Everything will be okay.” Poe helped him stand, Hux’s legs threatening to give out. “You just need to lie down and wait. I can help it go a bit smoother but first we have to get you back to your tent.”

 

A Ω

 

Hux found himself tucked under his blankets in the tent after a cold bath. Poe was at his side, brushing sweat-slick hair off his forehead and replacing it with a wet cloth. Hux found it hard to not groan in appreciation of the feeling. 

 

Hux felt like he was dying, his insides on fire and body all too clammy to ever be comfortable. His clothes had long since been pulled away and discarded, Hux no longer feeling any shame in his ill-state to be naked around Poe. 

 

“Shh…” Poe hushed, dabbing at Hux’s face with another cloth to wipe away some of the sweat. 

 

“I was fourteen when I had my first heat. My poor mother barely had any idea what to do when I presented. She was scared and excited and unsure of what to do. She was a beta, and didn’t really know what to do with a panicked male omega in his first heat. We both went off of trial and error, and I’ve done this enough times to have an understanding of how to make this as smooth as I can for you.” 

 

“Mmm nineteen..” Hux breathed, Poe smiled. 

 

“I was nineteen when we had our first.” Poe seemed delighted to look back on the memory. “I don’t know what it will be like to be having your first heat so late, but I’m going to try my hardest.”

 

“Thank you.” Hux mumbled. Poe pulled the rag from his forehead, ringing it out in the bucket close to the bedside before replacing it back to his forehead. 

 

“I’m happy to help you. It’s so wonderful having another omega around-- and you’re just so pleasant to talk with anyway.” Poe went on, talking softly so that he didn’t disturb Hux too much when he was so weak. 

 

“All the alphas were unmated when I first went into heat. Luckily there was only the three of them, and Phasma already had interests in Mitaka. Kylo and Finn though,” Poe laughed to himself. “Kylo and Finn had to stay on opposite ends of the sanctuary-- away from me and away from each other. After my heat passed they apologized, and Finn brought me gifts. Kylo didn’t have much interest in me, he knew I didn’t have interest in him and respected that boundary. If he were to ever marry and mate me then it was to appease Leia. She wanted grandchildren, but Kylo only has me and his cousin to choose from; and now Kylo just stays unmated.” 

 

Kylo was an alpha then, which Hux felt he had known since learning of the second sexes. Kylo definitely wasn’t an omega, and didn’t seem like he would be a beta either. Hux wondered where Kylo was then. Was he on the other side of the village like he was when Poe was in a heat? Did he even know what was happening to Hux’s body yet?

 

“Just try and rest a little; this is only the first wave of your heat. You might not be able to get much sleep later on…” Poe said. Hux’s eyes were already heavy, and drifting off again came easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SEX TALK WOO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the late updates life is really kicking me in the gut rn. Thanks for everyone leaving kudos and comments! It makes me really happy to know you guys enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> Things get steamy in this chapter, due to Hux going into heat. Buckle your seat belts ladies and gents, because things will really start heating up from here on out (hopefully....)

“Hux just started his first heat. Poe’s back at the tent caring for him, but you can’t go over there.” Finn said, taking him off guard.

 

“Oh?” Kylo said, worry forming low in his gut for the omega. He was older than most when they started their mating cycles, would he be okay? What would happen to him-- what if something went wrong or he fell sick in his weakened state? What if somebody smelled him from the outside, alerting other clans of their location, and stealing their all too important omega? What if--

 

“Kylo?” Finn asked, voice almost stern. “Don’t do anything stupid. Just wait it out, you can see him again after this passes. He’s in good hands, and I’m sure everything will be alright.” 

 

Finn’s words were only a small reassurance, and Kylo tried his hardest to stomp down the worry. Hux was with Poe, and Hux would be safe. If anything were to happen, Poe would take care of it. Hux would be fine. Hux was safe. Hux didn’t need any help from him.

 

“Is there anything you want me to grab from your tent? We are already setting up a temporary tent for you to spend the week in by the falls.” Finn asked, he was always so nice, so gentle. Poe was lucky to have somebody like him. 

 

“My bow and quiver would be nice. I suppose I can go out to hunt while Poe is spending time with Hux. I can always do some mild searching around while I’m out.” he said, and Finn gave a quick nod before he headed off. He was unaffected by Hux’s state now after being mated with Poe.

 

Kylo occupied himself with the task at hand before Finn had come to give him the news of Hux’s current condition. A new hut was being constructed on the very outskirts of the settlement, up towards the edge of the mountain walls surrounding them and keeping them safe. He gave a quick prayer to both the Alpha and the Omega, asking to give Hux strength to overcome his heat safely and for him to remain in good health. 

 

Kylo continued to help the others in building the hut into the night, Finn long since returning his bow and quiver to him. The new hut was large, plenty more like a house rather than the tents and huts throughout the village. Its foundations were stone, walls fresh cut timber and the building reached two stories high. Some talked of the home housing Finn, Poe, Bee, and the rest of their growing family, and Kylo was delighted to help in its construction. 

 

A Ω

 

The next day Kylo went to talk to his mother, whom was in her private hut in the early hours of the morning. She was sipping calmly on her drink at her table, alone. 

 

“Good morning my son.” she said, smiling up at him. “A bit of a risk to come this close to Hux, you think?” 

 

Leia was right on that, for Kylo could smell the scent of Hux and his heat even from what he believed to be a safe distance from Hux’s tent. The air had a faint sweetness to it, sweeter and more delightful than any of Maz’s deserts. 

 

“Perhaps, but I wanted to speak with you before I just disappeared again.”

 

“Funny; you never seem to mind telling me any other time you disappear.” She said, a faint bite behind her tone.

 

“Don’t start.” He snapped, and Leia’s hands gently rose up in mock surrender.

 

“I don’t mean to start anything, simply stating the truth. What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Leia asked, and Kylo heard movement from one of the other rooms in the hut. Reaching out he quickly learned that uncle Luke was here too, half asleep in Leia’s bed and listening in on them.

 

“I’m going to be gone for a time. Thought I’d do some hunting and maybe see if I can cover more ground searching then last time. I was obviously cut short a day early when I found Hux

 

“Of course.” Leia said, her voice sad. Whenever the search was brought up she seemed to wilt, smiles always fell and she looked tired. “Search all you want Kylo, though I want you home within the week. I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

Kylo’s heart ached, and with his mouth pressed into a thin line he nodded, making his exit and running away from the hut and Hux’s scent as quickly as he could. A month ago many joined them in searching for his father and uncle Chewie, but as the trail of clues started to become more and more sparse and useless people lost hope. Kylo, Luke, and Rey were the only ones to go out looking for Han anymore, and every time they returned empty handed. 

 

Kylo wouldn't stop, not till he found his father alive or dead. He wouldn't give up like most of them had-- and if he did he would have never went searching that last time. 

 

He would have never found Hux. 

 

A Ω

 

Whenever he was outside Kylo found himself daydreaming, pleasantly alone in the wilds. He had two rabbits slung on his back, precise shots to the head practically killing them the instant his arrows were fired. He was great with his bow, always was. An already near-perfect aim tied with a bit of persuasion with his mind lead the arrows to be wherever he pleased. 

 

Wild game was not as abundant as it used to be, and Kylo hoped that would change with Hux’s presence now. He remembered the days back when he would hunt with his father, and they would bring back all sorts of things. They would bring many rabbits and squirrels back to help feed the village, sometimes even a deer was dragged back with them. 

 

Today was a good day so far, with the two rabbits. It was double what he would usually find lately, and he hoped for it to be a sign that things were coming back around. It wasn’t much-- but it was a start. 

 

He walked calmly through the woods, looking around for anything of use to him or the village. Nobody had found anything to do with his father that was any help to them. Kylo did not have very high hopes to find anything himself, but that didn’t mean he would give up anytime soon. 

 

_ “Always so very stubborn. I don’t know who you get it from more, your mother, or me.” _

 

“Please come home.” Kylo said to the empty woods, nobody here to hear him but the birds singing in the trees. Han wouldn’t hear him, of course he wouldn’t. 

 

“We miss you. Mother and I, Rey and Luke, Poe and Finn and Bee. We all miss you. I don’t care what I have to do. I will search till the day I die till I find where you went, or who took you. I swear it.” Kylo turned, looking at the woods surrounding him by all angles. “We have another omega. His name is Hux; you’d like him. Hes strong, he will fit in well. He’s what we need-- he’s more hope.” 

 

Rambling did nothing to help him or Han, but it was nice to be alone and with his thoughts again. He set back off into the woods after a long silence; carrying on his task of hunting and searching for anything edible or related to his father’s whereabouts. 

 

A Ω

 

A day and a half in, and now he was laying in agonizing pain. Poe helped him with mundane tasks, such as using the chamber pot, bathing, and sometimes even eating. His skin was on fire constantly now, his insides boiling. HIs thoughts were clouded with cravings for things he did not know, and Poe almost always kept a cool washcloth on his forehead. Hux was too tired to care anymore about his nudity, or how he seemed to be perpetually hard now. 

 

“Our glassblower is making something very special for you right now.” Poe said that morning, helping Hux sit up on his spot in the bed that was now always damp with his sweat. “It will make this so much better and easier on you.”

 

What could a glassblower possibly be making for him to use? The thought of a special glass cup being any help to him was almost comical in his current state.

 

“I had requested for it to be made yesterday, and he was hard at work all night making it perfect for you. It should be finished any time now.” Hux only hummed in response, all sorts of things going through his mind all at once. 

 

He closed his eyes then, hating how all of this new stuff is real, and that the islanders weren’t just crazy. He hated the agony his body put him through, and most of all he hated how hard it was to be comfortable in any situation. 

 

Later that night, Poe returned to the tent with something wrapped delicately in a cloth. It wasn’t too large, but seemed to be a cylinder type shape. Hux assumed this is what the glassblower had made for him at Poe’s request. Poe also carried a small jar of what appeared to be oil in his freehand. He set the jar on the nightstand and smiled reassuringly at where Hux lie. 

 

“I had one of these handy every time I had a heat, and I used it a lot. It’s okay if you don’t, it just relieves a great deal of pressure. At first it may be a little embarrassing, but after using it for awhile you just stop minding.” And then Poe was unwrapping the cloth, and inside was, to Hux’s dismay, a glass penis. It was oddly rounded at the bottom, and wasn’t any thicker than two fingers.

 

Hux was mortified, to say the least. 

 

His skin was already too flushed for it to get any redder at what Poe was implying, and for a moment he just wanted it all to end. Poe had come to a glassblower, and specifically requested them to make a glass penis,  _ for Hux.  _

 

“I told him not to make it too big, because this is your first heat and I assume nothing has been up there before. It’s a decent size though, and should do the trick. We can always request a bigger one to be made later on if you are unsatisfied with this.” Poe gently set the dick next to the oil, careful to make sure it wouldn't fall off and break.

 

“Its solid, so don’t worry about it breaking or anything like that while your using it, and since it’s your first time make sure to use a lot of the oil just to be safe. Nobody’s ever on this side of the village around now, so don’t worry if you make a bit of noise. You don’t  _ have  _ to do it if you don’t want, and make sure to use your fingers first before trying the knot. I’ll be back in a few hours, and good luck.” And with that Poe was gone, exiting the tent and leaving Hux with the glass dick and the jar of oil. 

 

Was it really worth it? Should he really try what Poe requested? Apparently it took some on the pressure that was constantly running through his veins away, and at this point Hux was taking what he could get.

 

Shakily, he reached out for the jar, placing it on the bed next to him. Then he reached for the glass, setting that next to the oil and pondering the two objects.

 

He opened the jar, the lid dropping next to him and he brought the jar to his face, giving the oil a sniff. It was pleasant, and when he dipped his index and middle finger into it the oil was slick and smooth between his fingers. 

 

It was worth a try at least, wasn’t it? 

 

Hux listened for a moment, trying to tell if Poe was still outside or not. Deciding that he was alone, he spread his legs. The position was a bit awkward, and he shuffled onto his hands and knees. He properly slicked his fingers, then reached behind himself. The oil was cool, and when it came into contact with his hole he shivered. He didn’t pull his fingers away, but instead swirled them around his entrance.

 

It felt good, tingling up his spine as he breathed a moan. He sat there for a few minutes, swirling his middle and index fingers over his ass and moaning softly. Despite Poe’s reassurance that he could be as loud as he needed, he tried to keep it down the best he could. 

 

The tip of his index finger slipped in with only mild resistance, and he cried out into the pillow. It was so  _ wrong _ so  _ filthy.  _ This was everything that was banned back at the mainland, touching yourself in these ways, preparing for such acts-- it was everything that got you a death sentence back in Arkanis. 

 

It felt to good right now, his finger seated inside him. It made his spine tingle, and his body flush more so. Hux breathed a shudder, craving more of the feeling. He wiggled his finger, only feeling mild discomfort behind his pleasure. He pulled his finger almost all the way out, then pressed it back into the tight ring of muscle. Something that wasn’t the oil leaked from him, and he remembered a bit about omegas that let them naturally lubricate-- just as beta women do. 

 

He sat there for a few minutes, sliding his finger in and out of his ass and breathing heavily into the pillow. The bed was disgusting, and he hoped He could clean his sheets sometime. With a bit of reluctance, he pulled his finger from himself, making sure his middle finger was graciously coated in the oil before pressing that to his hole next to his index finger. 

 

Two fingers was even better than one, and he found a spot within himself that made his vision blur. He kept seeking it out with his fingers, brushing them over the bundle of nerves and shuddering out a loud moan. He saw stars, crying out as he brushed past again and again, and then he was coming, untouched. He cried out hard, his ass clenching around his fingers and balls filling with more seed. 

 

He did not ejaculate, but precum was leaking out of him in a steady flow. He kept pressing down, crying into his arm. The feeling was so wonderful, crawling up his spine and making his skin tingle. Hux was suddenly very excited to try the glass figure next to him. 

 

He pulled out, biting his lip at the feeling. His skin was still on fire, but now it was the most delightful feeling and he craved more. He picked up the dick and laughed slightly. The concept was so crazy to him, and holding up a glass replica of genitalia similar to his own was funny. He slicked it with the oil, the glass sliding on his hand with ease. Slowly he reached back, pressing the head to his rim.

 

It slid in with ease after the prep, and filled him quickly enough. It was so much better than his fingers, and he couldn't hold back the noises he made. He slid it in and out, the glass hard to keep a grip on when it was covered so thoroughly in oil. He came, again and again, every burst of white behind his eyes dry below his waist. 

 

Once his arms were too shaky to keep a slippery hold on the glass, he thrusted to glass into himself with one hand, grabbing his own cock with the other. Two quick pumps and suddenly all the seed that was building into his balls was spurting out of him. His vision blurred as he came for what felt like an eternity, his hands unable to catch it all as the glass slid out of him and he feared he may pass out. 

 

Hux face planted into the pillow, doing nothing but breathing long and hard as it finally stopped. He pulled the blankets over himself, revelling in how his body was pleasantly warm and his insides didn’t feel tight. He closed his eyes, deciding sleep was the best thing to catch up on. Wet spot or not.

  
He would definitely be getting a bigger glass next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly do you call a dildo before dildos are properly invented??? Was there such thing in this world i have created????? Who knows. Not me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO DAYS IN A ROW BITCHES 
> 
> okay this one went a little long with plot, so I cut it and half and maybe it doesn't work too well and it ended up a bit short. But then again, a lot does happen in this chapter and even more would have happened if i kept them together.

A grueling five long days of heat, and Hux was finally declared finished and able to leave his tent. When he appeared from his tent the villagers greeted him happily, some giving gifts and bidding him good health after such harrowing experiences. Poe was smiling at him, leading him back to the center tent and translating as they ran into more and more people. 

 

Leia greeted him with a hug, Luke shaking his hand and Rey giving a quick wave. He was given new clothes back at the tent, his old ones and his bed fittings being washed. He felt bad for anyone that had to clean that, but Poe told him to not be embarrassed by himself and that heats get better as you experience more. 

 

Kylo was in the tent, sitting on the pillows and holding a cloak in one hand that was not unlike his own. He had a needle and thread in the other hand, and smiled when he saw Hux. He pulled the thread through the cloak, big hands delicately holding the needle with care. 

 

“I’m almost finished.” Kylo said, smiling bright, it was good to see the hulking man again. Hux had started missing his presence when he was bedridden. “I’m happy to see you well.”

 

“Thank you, I see everyone else is too.”

 

Kylo set his work down in his lap, smiling more. “Heats can sometimes be a bit… hard. We didn’t know how you would do because omegas are much younger than you when they first start.” 

 

“I’m quite fine-- or so I believe. I feel fine.” Hux said. Kylo patted his arm, almost beaming.

 

“That’s great.” Kylo sniffed the air, attempting and failing to be discreet and rubbed his nose. Hux didn’t point it out. 

 

“I have something to ask of you, if you would like” Hux said, and Kylo listened closely. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Could you teach me how to speak your language? I would really like it if I could understand everyone without someone having to translate-- or ask how to say something so I can respond.” Hux said. Perhaps his request would be too much of a burden on Kylo, taking up way too much of his time and effort.

 

“You can say no--”

 

“I’m more than happy to teach you.” Kylo beamed. “We can start whenever you want.”

 

A Ω

 

It was the full moon, and the village had gathered in the town center to celebrate. Food was dished out to everyone in the form of soup and bread, and everyone gave thanks and prayers to the gods. Hux tried his best to fit in, going along with anything Kylo did and hoped it was the right thing. The food was as wonderful as always, and the people all seemed so happy. They danced around the fire, and listened intently when Luke spoke about the gods.

 

Luke was similar to a priest in their culture, though Kylo explained that his uncle was born with the gift of the gods, with the ability to communicate with them. Rey was a bit like Luke’s apprentice, learning his ways and preparing herself for visions that the gods send to them. The entire subject was interesting to him, but Hux did not question much further than those basics in order for him and Kylo to not miss out on the celebrations. Luke was taking a drag every so often off of a long and intricately carved pipe, and Hux had no clue what he was smoking.

 

When the time came the entire village sat cross-legged on the ground of the large tent. The entire population was squeezed into the tent, a few hundred individuals huddled around to listen to what Luke had to say. Luke stood at the hearth, looking ominously into the flames and leaning on his walking stick. The entire tent was quiet other than the crackle of the fire and the soft breathing of everyone around. 

 

Luke slowly blinked his eyes, pulling his attention from the fire and breathing deep. Everyone stared at him, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

 

“Our gods predict a bright future. Plentiful crops and healthy children, peace and harmony. Though with these predictions comes violence, blood and fear... “ Luke spoke slowly, and his eyes seemed so blank. His eyebrows were knit together and he had an expression of dawning terror upon exhaustion. Kylo translated Luke’s words to Hux, and Luke took a shallow drag from the pipe, hand shaking. 

 

“I’m sorry… the visions are never clear… I often do not see faces.” Luke’s gaze turned to Finn and Poe though, his eyes sad. Luke looked at them for only a moment, turning his gaze back to the others surrounding him and then the flames. Kylo shook his head. The tent broke out into excited conversation, most people looking past Luke’s morose state and focusing on the positive predictions. 

 

“He lies.” Kylo whispered, leaning towards Hux. “He will not give all the details in order to keep peace here. Though he may not see faces sometimes, others he will have vivid visions of people he has never seen, places he’s never been…Or faces and places he knows too well...”

 

“What are you saying?” Hux asked.

 

“Our crops are already showing greater health since you have come. Things are looking up, but all good comes at a price.” Kylo breathed, he was staring at Poe, who was conversing happily with Finn and their daughter from across the fire.

 

“You think something will happen to them?” Hux asked, Kylo shook his head sadly.

 

“I can’t be sure. Perhaps Luke looked that way by coincidence. I didn’t have the vision. Luke is too smart to let his eyes wander in one place for too long, though. He knows that if he does it may rouse suspicion. Best guess is that it was intentional. A warning.” 

 

“What do you think will happen to them?” Kylo looked away then, staring Hux in the eyes.

 

“Luke promised healthy children. Poe is with child, and his last labor was not as smooth as first anticipated. I hate to say it, but Poe may not survive his next delivery.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I can’t. We will have to wait, and pray to our gods that Poe will pull through.”

 

“I hope he does.” 

 

“Me too.”

 

A Ω

 

The next month passed without hassle. The crops grew much better than they were before Hux’s arrival, and the hunt was more and more plentiful with each passing day. Kylo would sit Hux in his tent every night, and teach Hux his language. He could understand and communicate simple phrases and sayings, and was getting better every time he practiced. Kylo said he learns quickly, and that was not something Hux was unused to. His mentors back in Arkanis would always comment on his ability to acquire skills easily and with speed.

 

“Where did you learn Basic?” Hux asked one day, after Kylo had finished teaching him different parts of the human face.

 

“My mother.” Kylo said, smiling at what must have been good memories. “I learned when I was still very young. I was fluent in both by the time I was ten.” 

 

“That’s incredible.” 

 

“My mother learned from someone from the land of betas, just like you. He was old long before she was born, and died long before I was even thought of. His name was Tarkin, and he taught my mother how to speak Basic after gaining the trust of my grandparents. She taught me, then Poe, and others caught up on things after that.”

 

“I see.” 

 

“Tarkin was a good man from what I know. He was good friends with my grandfather, and though he may not have gotten along very well with others he was kind to those he liked.” Kylo laughed under his breath, and Hux could only think of his own father sharing similar traits. Hux of course, was not one of those his father took kindly to. 

 

“You seem troubled-?” Kylo queried. Hux shook his head.

 

“Nothing, only thinking of those back where I was born.”  _ Back where I was born.  _ That was odd. Hux realized then that he was no longer referring to Arkanis as his home, but instead thought of his tent and this sanctuary instead. Perhaps it was the only home he ever needed. 

 

Kylo hummed, tapping his finger on his knee. “We should go out sometime.”

 

“Hm?” Hux looked up, eyebrows knitting together. Kylo looked distressed in his own way.

 

“Outside. I should take you hunting. Or fishing. Or just walk… whatever you prefer. I just think you should know the island outside the sanctuary.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Hux smiled. Kylo had gifted him the cloak he had made, and Hux was excited to get a chance to use it outside. 

 

“Would you mind going with me tomorrow? I can speak it over with Leia.” Kylo said, though he still looked unsure of himself.

 

“I’d love to. We can do anything you’d like, I don’t mind.” Kylo beamed at his response, eyes lighting up and smiling brighter. 

 

“Okay! Okay thanks! I’ll get everything ready and run it by Leia.” Hux smiled, and Kylo stood up, giving his goodbyes before exiting the tent. 

 

Kylo came back later that night, excited to say Leia approved of their plan, and that Hux should not worry because Kylo could protect him from anything outside the sanctuary. They ate dinner together that night, enjoying a venison roast that Kylo had prepared over their fire.

 

Kylo hugged him before leaving that night, holding Hux for maybe just a little too long in his warm embrace. He breathed a sigh into Hux’s shoulder, though Hux knew it was just an excuse to breathe in his scent more. Every so often Kylo would sneak a sniff or two, smelling Hux and often standing a little too close then others would. Hux just ignored it, playing things off simply as Kylo’s nature. 

 

“Do I smell good?” Hux asked, and Kylo pulled away from their hug like Hux had just stabbed him. His face was red, and he was so flustered he didn’t even speak basic when he apologized quickly.

 

“Don’t find that weird-- I understand that is not common among others back where you’re from--” Kylo stammered. 

 

“No, no it’s fine-- Leia explained scents and everything, I just wondered what exactly I smell like.”

 

Kylo went impossibly more red, biting his lip. He was contemplating speaking, and Hux tried to smile at him reassuringly.

 

“Like… Like nothing I can even describe. Too sweet and addictive to explain, and sometimes to even resist.” Hux was blushing then, and Kylo gave a crooked smile. “I should leave. We need to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” Hux blushed, and then Kylo left with a quick goodbye. 

 

A Ω

 

The next morning Kylo woke him with breakfast, and they ate the sweets quickly with excitement. Kylo brought a small tent with him, food and two bows and quivers. He talked giddily of a trail that lead up the mountain, and that there was an onlooker with the greatest view of everything. He said it would be a long hike, but it would be one Hux could manage, and one very well worth the sight. Kylo said they would be out hiking and hunting for two days at most, and Hux found himself getting more and more excited to go outside the more Kylo talked. 

 

When they had finished their meal, Kylo lead him through the town and back up the stairs. Hux hadn’t been in this side of town since arriving, and it felt strange leaving. They navigated the cave and uncovered the opening, stepping out into the vast land of grey surrounding them. Birds chirped in the trees above, and frost tinted the untouched grass in white. There was almost a mystical fog, and the air was crisp with the temperature.

 

Kylo slid a bow and quiver off his shoulder, handing them to Hux and smiling. Neither of them spoke as they started walking. Hux simply enjoying his surroundings and following Kylo. Every so often Kyo would look over his shoulder, smiling at Hux and walking on.

 

The woods had a sense of peace to them, despite the only other experience hux had in them. Being with Kylo made him feel safe, and the sound of birds above and animal tracks below gave him a better sense of life than he had the first time. 

 

Walking through the woods this time was plenty more comfortable; he was warm, and fully clothed with a cloak Kylo had made for him. He was armed with a weapon he had some kind of experience with, and he travelled with a man he trusted and knew was capable of taking care of him if things were to go awry. 

 

It was nice being outside. The woods and the sanctuary were both vastly different places, the woods being discolored and calm, with no protection from the weather. The sanctuary was colorful, with green grass and wildflowers of all shades, and was never terribly cold because the wind and elements did not affect the inside. Kylo had said it was all magic, a place gifted to them from the gods were they were kept safe and the crops grew without rain. It was fascinating. 

 

Kylo would point out the different types of birds on tree branches, and spoke of all the different flora and fauna around the woods. At one point they paused, Kylo pointing out a bush covered in black berries and explained that they were poisonous. Then he pointed to another bush nearby, explaining that the berries on  _ that  _ bush were harmless, and were in fact the kind Maz often topped her pastries with. They picked a few handfuls, snacking on the berries as they kept walking around the foot of the mountain. 

 

They walked on, Kylo saying that the trail that lead upwards was close by, and that they would hike the rest of the way on that. There was a noise similar to a twig snapping to their left, and they both froze in their tracks.

 

“Don’t move.” Kylo whispered, and then pulled the bow slowly off his back and knocked an arrow. A hunched shadow-y figure emerged from the woods, and Hux’s breath hitched. There, right in the middle of their path, was a small bear. It couldn’t of been very old, and yawned where it sat. Kylo kept the arrow drawn on it, and did not look to Hux when he spoke.

 

“Get close to me. Very slowly. Try not to spook it.” Kylo whispered, and Hux obliged. They stared at the bear, breathing heavy and silently praying for it to move. After a few beats it let out a small cry, and there was a loud huff from behind them.    
  


Hux slowly turned, and there along the tree line was the biggest bear he had ever seen. Sure, Hux hadn’t been up close with many bears in his lifetime, only seeing the furs that his father and others would bring in after a successful hunt. The furs were always enormous, and Hux could only imagine the bears that they came from, but there was no way that those furs came from bears the size of the bear he was eye to eye with now. The mother to this cub was much, much larger than anything he could ever imagine. 

 

Kylo had turned around slowly, just as Hux had. He kept the bow trained on the bear, hands starting to shake. 

 

“Kylo…?” 

 

“Don’t move. Do not move a muscle.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. As soon as I get over this cold updates will slow down. I'm really going to miss writing so much so quickly... 
> 
> Enjoy more plot progression!!
> 
> I love hearing feedback in the comments and kudos are appreciated! My blog is still @Generalhuxalicious if you guys want to listen to me scream about kylux and my personal life. (Or you can scream at me about kylux and your personal life. I don't judge and I'm lonely.)

The bear growled, and the cub scurried away behind them. Up a tree, Hux guessed. That would be the safest place when mother took care of the danger. The bear pawed at the ground, scratching at the dirt with a thumping noise as it snorted. It was almost like it was taunting them. 

 

Hux wanted to knock his own arrow, but followed Kylo’s command and kept still. The three of them stood their ground, caught in a terrifying staring contest with one another. Both Hux and Kylo breathed deep, stuck in fear and praying or the bear to leave. 

 

Hux knew that the bear most likely won't just run off, that she might be waiting for them to make the move and leave. The issue was the possibility if they moved, she would charge. Hux knew that they could die, or one or both of them would be terribly injured. He knew they were not expected in the sanctuary until much later, and that help may reach them too late if the worse thing were to happen. 

 

Kylo readjusted his arm, pulling the arrow back further. His arms were getting tired, holding his aim on the bear or what felt like an eternity. The bear snarled, giving a huff before turning around. She seemed to start to leave, and Kylo relaxed but the tiniest bit. She took a few steps, starting to walk away.

 

A twig crunched under Kylo’s boot.

 

Suddenly the bear turned around, charging at them at full speed with a roar. Kylo let his arrow loose, striking the bear in the shoulder. They both jumped in separate directions in order to dodge the bear, both of them hitting the dirt hard. The bear went for Kylo, who was frantically trying to scurry away on all fours. 

 

The bear clamped down on his ankle, yanking him backwards and sliding Kylo through the dirt. Kylo screamed, bow flying from his grip when he jumped and arrows spewing around him when he was dragged. 

 

Hux panicked, watching the bear follow where Kylo landed in a heap. Hux was backed up against a tree, and he picked up the nearest object he could find, forgetting his bow completely and throwing a rock as hard as possible. It made contact with the bear’s head before she could reach Kylo, and she whipped around. She started off towards Hux, and for the briefest moment Hux thought this would be the end. 

 

Suddenly there was a deafening snap, the bear’s head twisting almost all the way around before it fell to the ground in a heap of fur and dirt. The bear’s awkwardly turned head touched Hux’s boot, and he kicked it away in fear. 

 

Just visible over the mass of fur was Kylo. He lay in the dirt, curled in around himself and with an arm outstretched. He started at Hux, face pale. His nose was broken, and the blood that poured from both nostrils was a stark contrast to his complexion. 

 

Kylo’s attention turned up to the trees, eyes squinting in the light. He lifted his hand again, and then there was a cry from above. Then a series of thumps and cracks and branches on a tree shook, and then the cub hit the ground, neck twisted and just as dead as it’s mother. 

 

“Mercy.” Kylo breathed, wiping the blood from his nose. All he managed to do was smear it further. “It would not have survived any longer with it’s mother dead than it did now.” 

 

Hux was left in a stunned silence, chest heaving. Kylo stumbled to his feet, keeping pressure off the one the bear had grabbed him by. Kylo looked down at his boot, the leather torn beyond repair. Surprisingly enough there was no blood on Kylo other than that from his nose. 

 

Kylo put weight on the leg for a moment before hissing and pulling away. He shook his head.

 

“I’m lucky I wore my thick boots today, and that the bear decided to be extra gentle with her jaws…it’s just a few scrapes.” Kylo grinned, trying to joke only to have his expression fall as he saw Hux’s face. Hux assumed his was just as pale as Kylo, disbelieving to anything he just witnessed.

 

“Please… “ Kylo begged, his voice sad, desperate. “Please don’t be afraid of me… so many people are when I show myself… I try to hide-- I only use it in emergencies or when no one will notice--” 

 

Kylo almost looked like he’d start crying, and started to mumble in his language when tears welled in his eyes. Hux couldn't understand what he was saying, only catching ‘I’m sorry’ when it was repeated a dozen times or so. 

 

“You…” Hux whispered. “You did that?” 

 

“Yes.” Kylo said through the tears, and Hux got to his feet, walking around the bear’s corpse and approaching Kylo. Kylo took an uneasy step back, hands forward.

 

“You saved my life. Again.” Hux said, pushing Kylo’s hands aside than bringing in Kylo in for a hug. Kylo didn’t hug back at first, but when he did he held onto Hux tightly, burying his face into Hux’s shoulder and sobbing. 

 

“I could have hurt you.” Kylo sobbed, trying and failing to calm himself down with deep breaths. Hux ran his hands up and down Kylo’s back, trying to calm him down. 

 

“You didn’t though. You saved me. You saved both of us and you saved that cub from a slow death. You did good. You did so good.” Hux said, holding Kylo through it and whispering reassurances in his ear. He imagined his shoulder would be covered in snot, tears, and blood; but couldn't really find himself to care. 

 

Eventually Kylo calmed down, his cries turning into heavy breathing and sniffling after a while. Hux rubbed small circles over Kylo’s back, the cloak soft under his fingers. Kylo seemed reluctant when he pulled away, eyes red and puffy and face absolutely wrecked. 

 

“We can go back, go and get your nose reset…”

 

“No, no we can keep going. I don’t mind.” Kylo said. His voice sounded funny after just crying and having a broken nose, and he truly looked miserable. Kylo’s nose was crooked enough that if it was left untreated it would heal at a very odd angle, and it looked like it really hurt. 

 

“We can always come back some other time, get you a new pair of boots and get your nose fixed. It’s not too big of a deal and we can always take the hike again. I’m more than happy to do so--”

 

“If we go back now we will keep putting it off, and then it will be winter and the weather will be too bad to leave the sanctuary. We’ll do it now, when we’re here. I want to show you now.” Kylo said, feeling at the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, wiping away blood and sniffling to no end. He put both hands over his nose, taking a few deep breaths before flicking his wrists in the right direction, crying out into his palms. 

 

“Are you sure?” Hux asked, watching as Kylo spat some blood into the dirt, the crimson leaving a stringy trail from his lips to the dirt. Kylo’s nose was still not quite right, but it was better than it was. This was not the first time his nose had broken, if it’s previously slightly-offness was anything to go by. 

 

A black eye was forming around Kylo’s right eye, and Hux bent down to start picking up some arrows that had been strewn about. With a clutch of them in his hand, he gave it to Kylo, who returned them to his quiver. “I’m sure.” Kylo whispered, and Hux nodded. 

 

“Lead on then, you wonderful thing.” Hux said, and Kylo turned around before he could see his face heat up. 

 

A Ω

 

It was a close call, back with the bears. Kylo was happy that she had gone for him, rather than attack Hux right away. If she had gone for him first Hux may have ended up with more than a broken nose and a ripped boot. His nose had thankfully stopped bleeding, and he had picked at the blood that had crusted around his mouth as they walked on. 

 

Hux was silent for the rest of their walk, and it was hard for Kylo to not look over his shoulder and make sure the omega was still with him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hux had said, telling him that what he did was a good thing and that he was wonderful. It really stuck. 

 

Hux had no clue how powerful Kylo actually was, that killing those bears was nothing to him. Hux had no clue that all this time Kylo was sometimes in his head, reading his thoughts and determining his actions off of what Hux felt. Hux had no idea that Kylo could bend other’s wills with his mind, start fires with the snap of his fingers and kill anyone and anything with a single thought. He had no clue he would use his powers to persuade his arrows into striking exactly where he wanted. Hux had no idea that with emotion this power may falter, or become so unstable it became a danger to those around him. Hux had no idea how scared he always is, how Kylo is constantly frightened of hurting someone by accident.

 

Hux didn’t know, and yet Hux supported him. 

 

“Are we almost there?” Hux asked, taking a sip from his canteen. 

 

“Yes.” Kylo said, giving a nod. “Just around this bend.” 

 

And sure enough the clearing came into view, giving an excellent view just above the pines. Han would take him here all the time years ago, when he was still young. They would camp on this very clearing and bond. This is where Han and Kylo went to get away, where Leia didn’t know where they were, and even Chewie was in the dark on this special place. Kylo felt it was right to take Hux here, and felt Han may agree. 

 

You could see the ocean from here, two other islands visible on this half of the island. If Kylo thought hard enough, he could think that the wind brought the faintest smell of the ocean to this clearing. The sun was creeping towards the horizon, and the sky was only now beginning to change color and start the transition to yellow, orange, pink, and purple. Then it will be dark, and the stars were so clear and beautiful, and it will be cold. It will be cold, always cold, yet this spot made Kylo feel warm. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Breathed Hux, after staring and taking everything in. “It’s incredible.” Hux corrected, and Kylo smiled. 

 

“My father would take me here a lot. We would camp all the time and I have lots of great memories.” Kylo set his pack down, taking the blankets apart and beginning to set up the small tent. Hux helped him, setting aside their provisions and unrolling the sleeping bags. 

 

“I learned how to skin animals here, and how to cook a number of things over the fire…” Kylo said, Hux listening in. 

 

“I had my first drink here…” He laughed, remembering Han’s futile warnings that didn’t have much bite behind them. “I also experienced my first hangover here.” 

 

Kylo pointed to a bush on the treeline, just far enough away to be out of earshot from where they would set up camp. “I sat behind that bush and got sick and cried for hours in the early morning, my father slept right through it.” Kylo snorted.

 

“How old were you?” Hux laughed along, and he shook his head.

 

“It was my thirteenth name day. I thought I was dying and that it would be all my father’s fault and mother would be  _ furious. _ ” Hux laughed harder, and it was such a wonderful sound. It was warm, and so sweet. 

 

“My father always allowed my siblings and I to drink just a little on special occasions. As we got older we would get more, and we slowly grew a higher tolerance. He said it would make sure by the time we were twenty our minds were clear while others were fogged. Kept us smart.” Hux said, tapping a finger on his temple. “Personally, I was never able to gain much a tolerance at all.” He smiled. 

  
  


They kept conversation of some drunken experiences as Kylo finished building the tent. Kylo learned that Hux was not treated very well back in his homeland, and Hux tried to treat it as if it was nothing. He tried to hide his feelings with a laugh, and talked about how none of it mattered and it was in the past. Kylo knew Hux did not give all the details, and he purposely didn’t peek into his thoughts out of respect. 

 

They entered back into the woods after a bit, collecting twigs and other things to use for a fire. Kylo was first reluctant to start a fire as he initially planned, for originally Hux did not know he had powers. 

 

“You have to promise not to talk about what you see.” Kylo said, after arranging the twigs and logs into an agreeable formation. He looked Hux in the eyes, making sure he was dead serious. 

 

“Of course.” Hux assured, and then Kylo snapped his fingers, and the twigs sparked. The weather made it hard for the sparks to ignite with the twigs and logs still being damp despite being as dry as possible. Eventually a spark took, and Kylo nursed a fire to life. 

 

Hux was interested by the display, and asked Kylo how big of fires he could conjure. 

 

“Only sparks,” Kylo replied. “And it takes a lot of concentration to get it right sometimes.” Soon the fire was blazing, and would last them the duration of their trip if they tended it properly.

 

The sun was almost completely on the horizon now, and Kylo beckoned Hux to the cliff side. They stood there together, watching in delight as the grey sky was painted in an assortment of beautiful colors. Kylo was glad the sky was as clear as it was, and if there was any more cloud cover Hux wouldn't be able to see the sun set in it’s full glory. 

 

They watched all the way till the sky turned purple, then a dark blue, and then the familiar black of the night sky. If they were on the other side of the mountain they could see the moon, but it was not quite time for the bright orb to be seen from their angle. The moonlight could always be seen on the ocean waves, and it was also quite beautiful. 

 

Lights flickered on one by one on the other islands, forming a small group that signified the tribes. Kylo hated them, the barbarians on those other islands will one day pay. They will pay for what they’ve done, what they tried to do to Hux, and what they do to others--

 

Hux gently put a hand along Kylo’s wrist, and then Hux was looking up at him with bright eyes. His hair was gleaming in the fire light, that brilliant orange that was completely unheard of in the sanctuary. Hux leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kylo’s and tilting his head to the side to not disturb Kylo’s sore nose. Kylo kissed back the best he could, but all too early Hux was pulling away, and Kylo made a distressed noise when he had pulled off. 

 

“I'm-- I’m sorry…” Hux said, blushing and looking to the ground. Kylo very well could have just been set on fire. His hand flew forwards, taking Hux by the cheek and pressing their lips back together. 

 

Hux kissed back, arms encircling Kylo’s chest. Kylo panicked internally for a moment, he never did this before. Was Hux enjoying it? Was it what he wanted?

 

A glance into Hux’s mind and yes, he was very much enjoying it, and he had about as much experience as Kylo did. They mouthed aimlessly at each other, making small noises and searching over one another’s body to find a comfortable place to rest their hands. 

 

Hux’s arm’s ended up looped behind Kylo’s neck, and Kylo’s hands were placed firmly on Hux’s hips. When they parted they touched foreheads, flushed and panting as they regained their breath. Sheepish smiles played over their lips, and a breathy laugh escaped Hux’s lips. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kylo blurted, and he started to regret it when Hux went silent. 

 

“And you’re odd,” Hux said, and Kylo could have thrown himself over the cliff side if it weren't for Hux’s arms around his neck. “And I love it so much.” 

 

Hux placed a gentle kiss to Kylo’s cheek, then set his head over his shoulder. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

 

“I wanted to do that for so long, but I could never bring myself just just do it.” Kylo said, burying his nose in Hux’s hair with only a small amount of pain. 

 

“I don’t regret it.” Hux said, and Kylo held him tighter. He didn’t want to let go, never wanted Hux to let go. He could stay on the cliffside forever, as close to the omega as allowed and happy enough to explode. Maybe the jump in their relationship was a bit fast, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He was here with Hux, and Hux wanted to be there with him just as much. 

 

To Kylo’s dismay, Hux pulled away. Then they were hand-in-hand, Hux pulling him back towards the fire. They sat next to each other, snacking on some more berries and dried meat Kylo brought along. They looked up at the stars, enjoying the sight and beauty of them. Sometimes Kylo was jealous of the gods, and how they had all the stars to themselves, but he always felt grateful they were willing to share after the sun set. 

 

“There was a girl.” Hux said, after a long pause of looking up at the stars on their backs. Kylo had almost started to think he had fallen asleep. “Back in Arkanis. A sweet young thing, a maiden a year younger than me. She had a head of long silver-blonde and was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was endearing in a way I couldn't describe. Her beauty was one thing, but she had a fire in her.” He paused, taking a sip from his canteen. The story Hux was about to tell was obviously troubling him, but Kylo only listened.

 

“Her and her family were apart of the many that took care of the palace, and our relationship was something that could never reach daylight. A maid with the prince was scandalous and frowned upon, if anyone was to hear the heir was in love with the person that cleaned his chamber pot they would throw fits. The prince would be punished, and the maid even more so. I was fourteen, far too young to truly know every danger that came with our relationship. Though I knew all too well that anything that hinted at a relationship would lead to her execution. I was naïve. So much that I thought we were exclusive, and that we were real. I should have known…” Hux played with the cap of the canteen, occupying himself. He looked angry, like he was trying to cool off before finishing. 

 

“What happened?” Kylo asked, though he knew. He knew the answer simply by Hux’s words, though Hux looked so sad and angry he wondered how right his answer would actually be. 

 

“She had suddenly stopped talking to be. Months passed, two then three, we had dry spells. Ones were we were almost found out then had to cut ties long enough to no longer rouse suspicion. I wondered if that was it, but then it went for too long, and I wondered what had happened. I confronted her one day in private, and she confessed she was with child, and had no idea how to tell me. She said that soon she would be too obvious and that she wouldn't be able to hide the royal family’s fiery red hair if the child took after me. It was all impossible. She was lying, I-- I never… Never anything that could result in conception. I was smart enough to avoid that, no matter how much she asked…”

 

“It’s okay…” Kylo said, holding Hux’s hand. “You were smart. You were smart not to do that, and you were smart to not fall for her lies. Even if you had, your biology prohibits you from being fertile… in that way.” 

 

“I told her just as such. She was carrying some other’s bastard. It was impossible for the child to be mine, but she insisted, made me feel that slight yet awful bump. I didn’t know what to do, I ran off, and I hoped she would not spill word of our relationship, and lie of the life inside her being of my blood. Of course she did, and my father heard, and I lied my way out of that too. Some ‘Blood is better than beauty’ and ‘Why bed a maiden whore when I could bed a noble wife’ bullshit. He seemed to fall for it. Duty and honor was more important than love to him. She looked so hurt, and once I may have felt something for that look, but not that day. Not today.”

 

“Sure enough, months later, she birthed a child with hair as black as yours-- the child had tanned skin and hair that matched a southern noble that had visited months ago. He had talked to her during a dinner once, she shook him off-- I should have known. It all added up. She died that day, bled out almost the moment the midwives declared it to be a boy and by no means looked like the prince. I don’t know if she died out of karma or just to spite me. Perhaps both. The midwives drowned the child after my order.”

 

“Mercy.” Hux quoted, tears pricking the edge of his eyes. “A bastard with no parents or next of kin had nothing going for them. It would have died on the streets soon enough, noble father or not. It would of just caused pain for everyone if he was raised in the palace, and father would not want results of such scandals living under his roof. He was pleased to hear of it’s appearance, and of the water in its lungs. He ordered it to be fed to the dogs in the kennel, ‘perfectly good meat, it shouldn't be wasted.’  and so it was. I never told anyone that the maid and I did have something, and that i thought that to be love. I don’t know why I’m telling you either-- perhaps I just need to get it off my chest.” Hux took a deep breath, and Kylo squeezed his hand. 

 

“It’s good that you are. I’m not judging you, and I think you’re actions were fine in your circumstance. We live in kill or be killed worlds. Maybe they are different, but in the end it’s all the same. What you did may not have been  _ right _ . But by no means was it wrong. You coped, you lived, and those that did bad will no longer trouble the world. It was mercy, no matter what you may think. Don’t think of it as anything else.” Kylo reassured, bringing Hux’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. 

 

“You have me now. You have everyone in the sanctuary. We care about you, and you can forget having to worry about all that in your past now.”

 

“Okay.” Hux said, his voice weak and wavering. A tear slid down his face, and Kylo wiped it away before it could reach the dirt. 

 

“We should sleep. It’s been a long day.” Kylo said, sitting up. Hux sat up slowly, rubbing behind his head and frowning. 

 

“We should. I can feel a headache coming on…” 

 

They crawled into the tent, hoping the fire and the blankets would keep them warm enough through the entire night. They both curled into their respective sleeping bags, giving breathy goodnights before slipping off into sleep.

 

A Ω

 

Kylo re awoke before the sun, completely unsure of what time it was. The air smelled wonderful, and he wondered if an animal had found the bag of pastries he had packed as a surprise for Hux in the morning. He looked around the tent, finding where said bag lay untouched from where he left it. He sniffed the air again, scanning the tent in the low light in hopes of finding the source. 

 

He realized too late what he was smelling when he laid eyes on Hux’s form, who was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag and mumbling incoherently in his sleep. His member realized what was happening before his mind did, and suddenly Kylo was willing himself to ignore what was blatantly before him. 

 

Hux was in the beginning stages of his heat, sparking both arousal and fear into Kylo. Not now-- Hux couldn't be in heat now! It was just them, far enough into the woods that they couldn't return if Hux was as bad as he appeared to be. It was only Hux’s second heat-- what if something went wrong? Kylo wouldn't know what to do. What if he did something he didn’t mean to do-- what if he made Hux hate him when he recovered? What would he do?

 

His panicked breathing must have startled Hux into consciousness, for he stopped twisting and turning, and his mumblings became silent. 

 

“Mm ‘Lo?” Hux mumbled into the darkness. Kylo freed himself from his sleeping bag, then proceeded to lay himself next to where Hux lie.

 

“Try and go back to sleep, it will be okay.” Kylo said. Protect him. He’d protect Hux. That’s what he’d do, he’d try his best-- give it his all. He will ignore one half of his instinct, and pay mind to the other. In Hux’s most vulnerable moments Kylo will protect him with everything he has. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short again but hey I love hearing your comments when I post again and it would hve taken forever to update if I made this longer than usual. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! Things are really heating up now~~~

Kylo kept his arms wrapped around Hux, careful to not let him feel the tent in his pants. Hux visibly calmed, falling into Kylo’s touch. 

 

“Go to sleep, I know it might be hard but you have to try.” Kylo urged. He knew very well it may not be best for him to be as close as he was, but as long as he tried to keep a clear head he could overcome his desires. He had to protect Hux from anything that tried to hurt him, and he couldn’t do that if he simply gave in. 

 

“Oh.” Hux breathed, the mix of his heat and sleepiness fogging his mind. “You smell good.” 

 

“Is that so.” Kylo tried to keep conversation light, knowing all he would do is keep Hux up. When he was much younger he and Poe had been playing together in one of the fields. Poe had been talking of a stomach ache earlier, but didn’t want to stop having fun. He had gone into heat and had to leave, though Kylo would never forget what it was like. 

 

Poe had smelled just as good as Hux, and according to him Kylo smelled extra good too. Kylo was so young back then, it was hard to remember how it had all gone down. Alphas made omegas feel more comfortable while in a heat, and Kylo hoped if he stayed close Hux may not have such heavy symptoms. 

 

Eventually Hux’s heavy breathing turned softer, then he drifted off. Kylo watched him for a good hour before sleep eventually overtook him too. It was nearly impossible to fall asleep when riddled with so much worry over the Omega before him, and his tight pants did not help him in the least. 

 

Kylo’s dreams were soft, sweet things. He dreamt of spring, When all the snow melted and the woods had just the smallest more tint of color to it. The dream was hazed, as if he was re living a memory with some of the details fogged. It was very obvious that he was dreaming, and Kylo was aware of that fact the second he slipped into it.

 

In the dream he was hand-in-hand with Hux, who’s cheeks were flushed as he laughed. The noise seemed echoed, as if happening far and near at the same time. The sound was still warm though, and flooded Kylo’s insides with butterflies. 

 

Hux looped his arms around Kylo’s neck, just as he had when they kissed, and Kylo could hear himself laugh along with the omega. Hux leaned upward, then their lips were together again and this time it was open mouthed. Dream-Kylo seemed to know what he was doing, slipping his tongue inside and tasting Hux. Hux liked it, if the soft moans he was letting out was anything to go by. 

 

Then Kylo picked Hux up, and the omega clung to him like his life depended on it. Legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. Kylo felt all the sensations as if this was actually happening, Hux’s soft lips, the scrape of a bit of facial hair on his face as Hux kissed him. This was unlike their first kiss, this was much later, though with just as much meaning. Hux had been clean shaven when he kissed Kylo earlier. 

 

They were mated, in the dream. Kylo could tell from the smell. It was delightful, both of their scents mingling in the best possible way. Hux had a bite where neck met shoulder, bruised and still healing. It looked like it hurt, though Hux didn’t seem to mind. 

 

Hux pulled away, breathing heavy and face flushed. “I love you.” He said, holding Kylo’s face in his hands. Kylo kissed his cheek, feeling the scratch of a growing beard again then smiling. Hux wasn’t speaking Basic.

 

“I love you too.” Kylo said, burying his face in what he assumed to be his husband’s shoulder. He wished for the dream to be real, for Hux to one day be his mate and love him as no one ever had. 

 

A Ω

 

The dream was sweet and warm, but waking up was hot and pleasurable. Kylo woke to find Hux facing him, clinging to him not unlike he had in the dream. He was still asleep, unconsciously grinding downward and making soft pleasured noises. Hux had worked up a bit of a sweat, and Kylo’s pants were far too tight. 

 

“Shit…” breathed Kylo, and Hux moaned, giving a particularly hard grind downward. Kylo hissed, feeling exactly how hard he was, and how the both of them were covered in sweat. 

 

“Hux...? Hux you need to stop…” Kylo breathed. Hux ground down again, and Kylo bit his lip to bite back a moan. He grabbed a hold of Hux’s hips before he could grind down again, pulling him off. He made a noise in protest, throwing his arms out in attempt to grasp for Kylo. He had to of been waking up by now. 

 

If Hux kept it up Kylo could lose control, and that was the last possible thing he wanted to do. It was the worst case scenario, succumbing into his rut was exactly what he was forcing himself not to do. It may not be the very best idea to challenge his biology like he was, but it was his best shot. 

 

He just started something with Hux, he didn’t want to lose it immediately with one wrong step. 

 

“Touch me…” Hux whined, and Kylo shook his head.

 

“I can’t.” He said, though it hurt to deny Hux of what he truly needed. “I can’t touch you right now. You’re not in your right mind.”

 

“I want you to.” Mumbled back Hux, who tried to slot his leg between Kylo’s thighs. Kylo pushed him back before he got any further. 

 

“I know you do. But I still can’t.” 

 

“If you wont, I will.” Hux said, then he was unlacing his tunic, peeling it from his clammy skin. Kylo was short of breath, gasping in air as Hux started to strip before Kylo could do anything about it.

 

“Stop!” Kylo choked out, though at that point Hux had his trousers half of his legs and Kylo was desperately looking in the other direction. Kylo wished he could do that too, for his own clothes were terribly uncomfortable, even without a shirt. If he stripped too, he would be even closer to Hux, which may throw him straight off the edge that he had been teetering on since he woke up. 

 

Kylo didn’t look, tearing his eyes away from Hux’s pale sweat-slick chest the second he laid eyes on it. He stared at anything that wasn’t Hux, sometimes laying eyes on his hair but forcing himself to look back away. It was almost surprising how much his self control was holding in, and he prayed it would stay that way. 

 

Hux had taken himself in hand and was furiously jerking himself off if the noises were anything to go by. It was a sound Kylo was too well acquainted with, a good five or six years of his life spent exploring that part of his body. 

 

Hux was making those soft noises again, crying out quietly as his arm pistoned in an almost aggressive manner. Kylo knew that wasn’t what his body was really calling for, but if it helped it helped. 

 

Kylo would just let him do that, keeping his attention elsewhere while Hux tried to take care of himself. If he looked he was sure to give in, and he was already so close. Hux bucked, crying out and coming over his fist. Kylo gasped, Hux brushing along his pants as he rode out his orgasm. 

 

Kylo moaned, spilling himself into his trousers. A hand flew up over his mouth, and he and Hux panted through it. 

 

“Did you just..?” Hux started, but Kylo was already standing, running out of the tent and into the woods. He ran, uncomfortable in the sudden cold and the wetness in his pants, his softening prick gave a last twitch of effort as he fled, shuddering as he ran. The sweat over his skin did not help any, making him impossibly cold as trees zipped past. He jumped over logs, ducked under branches and didn’t care when he miscalculated. Sometimes something would graze him, leaving cuts on his flesh. 

 

He couldn't help it-- it all just happened so fast. He couldn't help it but he still felt awful. Was Hux angry? Kylo was afraid that he was; there was no possible way that Kylo could be a respectable alpha when he spent himself in his own trousers with nothing more than a brush. Kylo felt ridiculous-- how did he manage to do that--?

 

He stopped, resting an arm across a tree and breathing deep. Why did he run? If Hux is mad then running away made it worse. He’s scared, yes-- but running was most likely the worst thing he could have done in his situation. Hux was vulnerable right now-- what if something happened in the few minutes he was gone? 

 

Kylo sprinted backward, heading back to camp. It was stupid of him, running away like that just because he was embarrassed. He was so  _ stupid.  _

 

The clearing came into view, and Kylo was stopped in his tracks. As if by chance, man was approaching from the other side of the camp, eying the tent. Kylo was right to sense a need to return. He reeked of alpha, the red face paint was a dead give away of where he came from. Kylo sprinted into the clearing. 

 

The man growled at the sight of him, drawing a jagged sword and charging. Kylo growled back, completely unarmed. He reached into the guavian’s mind, predicting his moves before they happened. He ducked, the jagged sword swinging over his head. He knocked the other alpha off his feet, who was yelling off gruff syllables in his language. 

 

Kylo pounced on the man, pinning him to the ground by sitting on his chest. He pressed his hands over the man’s throat-- fueled purely by fear and anger as he squeezed. The man bucked and flailed under him, reaching out to get a grasp on where his sword had fallen. Kylo made a grab to stop him, and the man bucked free. 

 

The challenging alpha gained the upper hand, landing a punch over Kylo’s cheek and disturbing his already injured nose. Standing before each other Kylo saw that the man was taller than him, which was a big feat. 

 

The alpha spat into the dirt calling out what Kylo could only think was insults. Kylo squared up, wiping blood from his nose and preparing to throw punches. They would do this fair and square. The man seemed to have forgotten his sword anyway, raising his own fists in challenge. 

 

“He’s mine.” Spat Kylo, though the guavian did not understand him. The challenger smiled, revealing dark and crooked teeth. He let out another series of words,  _ ohmeghil  _ standing out in his speech. Guavians did not have a word for omegas, simply catching onto what those in the sanctuary said and keeping it. 

 

‘I don’t think so.” Hissed Kylo, then he punched, fist making contact with the man’s nose. He felt it crunch under his knuckles, smiling. He punched again twice, sending the man backwards in attempt to shield his face. Kylo used that to his advantage, raising his knee to catch the man in the gut. The alpha swung at him more, only landing a few punches. 

 

Kylo swung again, hitting the man in the ear and sending him to the dirt. When he went to kick at where the man laid in the dirt, the alpha jumped up; he had a large rock in hand, trying to hit Kylo’s head with it. He grazed Kylo over the top of his head, and he momentarily saw stars. 

 

Kylo was  _ very  _ angry now, prying the rock from the man’s hands and returning the favor. He ended up back on the man’s chest, holding the rock high above his head before slamming it back onto the man’s face. The challenger screamed as his already-broken nose was crushed under the rock, then Kylo did it again, and again, and again-- and still the man screamed. The man screamed even as blood made a terrible red puddle around his head and his skull was crushed, what Kylo could only assume was his brain was visible, and the man screamed. 

 

Kylo dropped the rock, the heavy thing making a small splash in the blood pool. He realized too late the screaming was coming from him, and that his face was wet with tears. His hands and arms were soaked in blood, and he could only imagine the amount that had splashed up and onto the rest of him.

 

He stood up onto shaky legs, wobbling back towards the treeline. He leaned over the bush from years before, heaving nothing into the dirt. He hadn’t eaten anything, but if he had it would have spilled out of him with the acid he spat. He wiped his mouth after deciding he was done, turning back to the tent. 

 

Hux was staring at him from where the flap was slightly pulled back. His eyes were blown wide, and he kept glancing between the guavian and Kylo. He pulled back the flap, disappearing back into the tent and out of sight. 

 

Kylo followed slowly, taking shaky steps up to the tent. He sat down in the dirt at the mouth of the tent, bringing his knees to his chest and sighing. 

 

“Sorry I ran just then. I kind of freaked out.” He said, fully aware Hux could hear him from inside. 

 

“Understandable.” Mumbled Hux, and without his power Kylo may not have even heard him. Hux sounded exhausted, and there was a high chance that he had come again in the time Kylo was gone.

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

“You saved me again.” Hux almost sung, it was quiet, though the tune to his voice was there. 

 

Kylo was quiet; for it was true. 

 

“I’m always happy to save you.” 

 

“It didn’t look like you were.” Hux said, sad. “I hate how you have to keep killing for me when you don’t want to.” 

 

“He was a guavian it’s good riddance--”

 

“It doesn’t matter!” cried Hux. “Maybe you think that but I see what it does to you. I see the panic in your eyes and the anger and fear-- you don’t want to! You feel entitled to though, you have to protect others-- but it always tears you up.” He sounded so tired.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Kylo asked, staring at his lap.

 

“Don’t change the subject.” Breathes Hux. 

 

“Are you though?”

 

“No…” Hux admitted. “Though after a few times and it feels like you may pass out your mind clears in just the slightest way.”

 

“You sound more like yourself.” 

 

“It won't last.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Come inside.” Hux said, and Kylo opened his mouth, questions on the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m covered up. Come here.” Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, pulling back the flap and coming inside. 

 

The tent was warm, and smelled strongly of heat and unmated omega. Blankets and sleeping bags were rearranged into a giant nest, Hux’s clothes strewn about. Hux lie in the middle of it all, flushed and half-lidded. His head was the only part of him visible, and at the sight of Kylo his arms emerged to reach out. 

 

“Come here.” He beckoned, and Kylo hesitated. 

 

“I’m bloody.” He said, looking down and gesturing to his clothes. His hands and arms were in no better shape, caked in drying blood from his encounter outside. 

 

“Take your clothes off then. I’m sure your pants feel awful and I don’t mind about what’s on your arms.” Hux mumbled, closing his eyes. He looked like he may be attempting to fight off a headache. 

 

“You’re not in your right mind--” Kylo started, but Hux’s eyes opened again, staring at him almost like his mother did when he disobeyed an order as a child. 

 

“I’m in my right mind right now. I know you feel awful fully dressed. Take it off. I’ll only look if you want me too” He ordered. Kylo obeyed, slipping his cloak from his shoulders and dropping it next to where Hux’s pants were. He almost reluctantly unlaced his trousers, but Hux was more than correct about how uncomfortable they were. He peeled them away, hissing at how tight and sticky they were across his skin. He dropped them next to his cloak. 

 

Kylo laid down a safe distance from Hux, using a blanket to cover his modesty. He sighed, and the tent fell into a comfortable silence, the both of them dozing in the haze of the early morning and the events that came with it. 

 

Hux stirred next to him, and then stated: “I want to suck you off.”

 

“What?” Kylo sputtered, looking at Hux. He was redder than his hair, mouth forming around silent words and then going shut, tongue poking out to lick his lips. 

 

“Your… your cock--” Hux added, voice fearful. 

 

“I know what you meant!” Kylo cried. “I… I just-- you’re not yourself. I’m not taking advantage--”

 

“You’re not taking advantage of anything.” Hux stated clearly, face stern. “I proposed it to you. You didn’t force it upon me. You’re really wonderful and I owe you--”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Kylo chided. Just last night was their first kiss-- how could Hux ask such a thing so early? Was this normal to be happening to him? He was more than happy to fight for Hux, and would continue to do so for nothing in return other than knowing Hux was safe.

 

“Fine, I don’t owe you, but I’d like to do it. I’ve never tried anything with another man and… and I’d like you to be my first.” Hux said. Kylo thought for a long moment, contemplating his options. Hux did seem more himself than when they first woke up, aware of his actions and in control enough to truly consent. Then again, Kylo could still go over the edge-- he could still end up doing something he regrets. They both might. 

 

Kylo leaned over, kissing Hux’s forehead, then his cheek. He pulled the omega closer to him, burying his nose in his hair and breathing in. 

  
“Don’t do anything you don’t want to do. And I’m more than happy to stop whenever you say.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT N STEAMY CUTE BOIZ BEING CUTE

They simply laid like that for a time, Hux’s head tucked under Kylo’s chin and holding onto each other tightly. Hux had started taking deeper breaths, wracking through his body to the point that Kylo thought he may be crying. Kylo held him tighter, rubbing over Hux’s exposed skin as he tried to comfort the omega. Soon Hux’s breaths fell into panting, and Kylo knew his heat had to be back into full swing. He had to be careful now, be sure he didn’t fall into rut-- no matter how challenging it may be. 

 

“Wanna do it…” Mumbled Hux from Kylo’s chest. Kylo simply wished that Hux would’ve started falling back asleep and they could avoid doing anything potentially too close to the edge. 

 

“You don’t have to.” Kylo reassured. Hux was peeling himself away from Kylo’s body, sitting on his knees over Kylo’s thighs. Two separate blankets still protected their lower halves from full exposure, and Kylo was grateful for the small barrier that they were. 

 

“I want to.” Hux countered, and he placed his hands over Kylo’s pecs. He immediately started to explore Kylo’s chest, feeling over every surface he could get his hands on. His gaze was transfixed over this part of Kylo’s body, eyes blown wide and his mouth hanging open just the slightest bit that made his tongue just barely visible. Hux’s thoughts radiated interest, and Kylo gave a quiet laugh in response. 

 

“So big…” Hux breathed. “The entirety of you is stupidly large.” Kylo blushed at that, and Hux’s hands had begun lingering around his navel. Kylo was indeed the largest person in the sanctuary,  Phasma being a close second and Hux now being the third, even with his lithe frame. Kylo’s age even allowed a slim chance of more growth, and Leia was almost always perplexed on how he could possibly be her child. 

 

Hux’s fingers played over the edge of the blanket, and Kylo grabbed his wrists. They were so small in his hands, and he held them with care. 

 

“You can say no.” Kylo said, hoping that the statement would sink completely in. “You’re the one in power. If you want to stop say so.” 

 

“You already said this.” Hux panted. “I get it.”

 

“Okay.” Kylo said, voice soft. He let go of Hux’s wrists, and they retreated to Hux’s sides. He gently slipped the blanket off his hips, and Kylo looked away. Hux leaned forward, taking Kylo’s face in both his hands and urging him to look at him. 

 

“If I can look at you, you can look at me.” He breathed, and so Kylo did. Hux was pale everywhere, and what wasn’t pale was shaded pink. He was flushed just about everywhere, skin soft and addictive to touch. His member stood to attention, the head pink and wet with his arousal. He had a lovely shock of golden hair at it’s base, and it was a decent enough size given Hux’s height and his omega biology. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” said Kylo, words caught in his throat. Hux was-- he was the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever laid eyes on and he was everything Kylo had ever desired in life. Hux smiled, and if it were not for the blush constantly over his face Kylo was sure it would have grown at his comment. 

 

Hux turned his attention back to the blanket, slowly moving his hips in a circle in an attempt to gain some friction. He pulled it away slowly, revealing Kylo’s half hard cock to the cold air. Hux let out a gasp, eyes going wider than before. There was still a bit of spend over where his pants smeared everything around. With a strike of fear Kylo realized that he hadn’t bathed, that he had hiked, fought a bear, experienced a bit of a wet dream, creamed himself, ran off, then killed a man in the time since his last bath. He knew Hux was in a slightly similar state, and hoped he simply wouldn't mind. 

 

“Big.” Said Hux, breathless. “Hells you’re big everywhere.” 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to comment, but then his words were broken into a moan as Hux placed his hand around the base and gave a long stroke to the tip. Kylo could feel himself slipping away as Hux jerked him slowly. He forced himself to keep ahold of his mind, to not let the fog overtake him and his senses. 

 

Kylo held the blankets in a white-knuckled grip, breathing deep as Hux stroked. The omega leaned in, and Kylo’s heart raced-- this was happening, and Hux was more than willing to do so. Hux licked, all the way from the base to the tip, playing at his slit with his wet tongue. Kylo shuddered, making a low noise in his throat as Hux put the head into his mouth, suckling gently. 

 

Hux started stroking to the rhythm of his licks, and Kylo found himself panting softly. The omega started trying to take Kylo further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and not getting very far before Kylo hissed in pain. Teeth scraped along him every so often, and with his noise of discomfort Hux pulled away-- only resulting in his teeth scraping more. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry-- I’ve only ever had this done  _ on  _ me.” 

 

“You’re… learning…” Hissed Kylo. Hux gave a gentle lick around where his teeth dragged in response, and then he was forgiven. Hux tried again, taking Kylo back into his mouth and moaning. Kylo felt himself twitch and let out a bit of precum in response, and Hux licked it away immediately. 

 

Hux took him as far as he could go, making a choked noise as his hot mouth tightened around Kylo. Kylo moaned, Hux pulling back off to breathe. 

 

“Shit.” Breathed Kylo, and Hux laughed, placing a kiss to his tip. Hux was back on after they each had a time to breathe. Kylo’s hand ran through his hair rather than grip the sheets. He made noises of encouragement through his pleasure, and Hux moaned back. Kylo’s hand found it’s way to the back of Hux’s neck, gently playing in his hair. His hand did not push nor pull, leaving Hux in complete control of what he was doing. 

 

Hux’s hand at the base of his dick left, and Hux took him as far as he could. Kylo felt himself hit the back of Hux’s throat, and it was hard to hold back the noises he made at that point. Kylo watched Hux go down on him, smiling at the look of the omega below him. Hux bobbed up and down, mouth making wet noises as a mix of spit and precum. 

 

Kylo then realized where Hux’s hand had gone, and Kylo bucked forward at the sight of Hux’s fingers disappearing behind him. Kylo could kill to get that angle, though he still found himself reluctant to tear his eyes from Hux’s lips around him. 

 

“Are… are you thinking of me?” Kylo breathed. It was a stupid question, of course Hux was-- but he wanted to hear it. 

 

Hux groaned in affirmative, sending shivers up Kylo’s spine as he felt his knot swell. He guided Hux off of him, fearful that he may hurt the omega’s mouth if he let that continue. He sat up, pulling Hux further onto his lap and kissing him. Hux moaned into his mouth, and it didn’t even occur to Kylo where Hux’s mouth had just been. He moaned at the faint taste of himself, licking away into the omegas mouth.

 

They were both panting when they pulled away, Hux’s arm still reaching behind him. He was grinding onto Kylo, free hand wrapping just above where Kylo’s knot grew. 

 

“I want this in me.” Said Hux, and Kylo shook his head, pulling him back in for a kiss.

 

“Can’t.” He said between kisses. He reached forward, wrapping his own hand around Hux’s dick and stroking to the pace of Hux’s movements behind him. Hux cried out, apparently unable to decide if he wanted to buck into Kylo’s fist or fall back onto his own fingers. 

 

They jerked each other off, sharing kisses and panting into the close quarters of one another’s bodies.

 

“One day,” Started Kylo. “You may be able to have it. But not today. We could be married-- we could do this all day.” whispered the alpha, giving a long languid stroke. He was panting. “Wouldn't that be fun? We could fuck each other senseless all day and nobody would care. They’d be jealous. I get to keep the pretty little omega all to myself, pleasure him-- give him all he wants from me. Anything.” 

 

Perhaps that was the fog in his mind, making him say those things. Hux seemed to enjoy it though, crying out as he gave one last buck, spilling himself over Kylo’s knuckles. The alpha wasn’t far behind, falling onto Hux’s shoulder and shuddering through his own orgasm. They stroked each other through it, Kylo keeping his face away from Hux’s neck. 

 

When they pulled away they kissed again, laying into the blankets and panting. Kylo peppered Hux in soft kisses, the omega sleepy. 

 

“Maybe I could do that to you sometime, suck you off.” Said Kylo, licking over that perfect spot on Hux’s neck. If they were to ever mate and marry, there is where he would bite. It was tempting to hold back even now. 

 

“I’d like that.” whispered Hux, and then they dozed off back into the day. 

 

A Ω

 

They did just that hours later, Hux cumming hot and hard into his mouth, Kylo swallowing before he could even process anything else to do. Hux had made the most delicious noises, and Kylo drank them all up with every flick of his tongue and soft kiss to his skin. 

 

They were slowly learning the act together, and Kylo was almost sad that he couldn't spend himself in Hux’s mouth as Hux did in his. Still he imagined how much it would hurt to have your mouth wrapped around a knot by accident, and the jealousy was lost. 

 

Soon Kylo turned to cleaning them up between sessions, dipping a corner of his cloak in a nearby stream and wiping away the evidence of their activities. Whenever Hux was sated and drowsy Kylo would emerge from the tent, only going as far as the stream and to bring back in food and water. He was reluctant to have Hux out of his sight, though it was apart of his job at protecting the omega this way. He would light a fire every night, lest they freeze to death. He would help Hux out of the tent in order to use the bathroom, and when their limited rations would run dry he would pick enough of the winter berries to feed an army, and they ate those as a meal with bits and pieces of jerky Kylo initially brought along. 

 

They lived like this for three whole days before Hux’s heat finally started to let up, and they had broken down the tent and collected their belongings, starting to make their trek back to the sanctuary after Hux was deemed well enough for travel. He was still flushed slightly, though was confident he wouldn't need any more help from himself nor Kylo. 

 

Re dressing into their dirty clothes was the first issue, the two of them wincing when they put them back on. After spending so long in nothing but cloaks and their bare skins normal clothing was strange, not to mention how odd it felt on them. 

 

Kylo had long since dragged the guavian’s corpse away and out of sight, the only remanence of the encounter being the very obvious patch of red on the earth, and the smear it left when it was dragged into the woods. 

 

They hiked back down the mountain, holding hands and giving soft kisses on each other’s cheeks. It hurt Kylo to know that in the near future he would be forced to break their ways to Hux, knowing full well they could not be seen in the sanctuary like this. 

 

“We can’t tell anyone.” Kylo said, and Hux stopped walking. 

 

“What?” 

 

“This…” Kylo made an odd gesture in both of their directions, Hux made a face. “We can’t tell them. By tradition we should not have done what we have done, and if anyone knew what we shared in that tent people will get angry.” 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. They have nothing to be angry about.” 

 

“They don’t know that though! They will assume what happened and you might be looked down upon-- I could get punished-- if anyone knew right now then there will be consequence. We can’t be all cuddly now-- later maybe, but not now.” He said. It was angering, yes, and he hated it just as much as Hux. 

 

“So did we do all that for nothing? You can’t help me without the both of us getting punished? That’s stupid. Why must they just assume rather than believe what we say?” 

 

“There is a trial we have to go through first, before we can be affectionate, as much as I hate it. Tradition, all for looks-- a trial to decide who the omega will mate and marry. All unmated alphas and willing betas go through a series of trials for the omega to decide who is the best at displaying physical strength and ability. It’s to get a sense of who can protect the omega best, sire the healthiest children, all of that.” Kylo finished, waving his hands around as he talked. Hux ‘hmph’d, pouting slightly. 

 

“What’s the trial then?” 

 

“A sword fight, and it’s not supposed to be to the death, though sometimes it may become heated.” Kylo whispered. 

 

“I think I know who is already the best fighter, and can protect me well enough, and sire healthy children.” Hux whispered back, a soft smile on his lips. Kylo blushed at that, despite things. Everything would be okay, and so they walked on. 

 

“I won, back when Poe was on the table. I didn’t want him, but I wanted to make my family proud. I was no more than a boy, and Poe was in high demand. Phasma was just as interested in Poe as me, and there were a number of betas that were easy to eliminate. I was fourteen and I won.” 

 

Hux thought for a moment, silent at Kylo’s revelation before opening his mouth. 

 

“How is Poe married to Finn then, if you won and the marriage is based on who won the trail?” 

 

“It’s not.” Answered Kylo. “The trial is only an example, it does not determine who gets the prize. At the end; no matter who the winner is, the omega will choose their mate. My victory meant nothing when Finn and Poe had already been spending a great deal of time together. It was a no brainer on who would reign victorious.” 

 

“I see.” Said Hux, a sly smile on his features. 

 

A Ω

 

A light snowfall came from the clouds when they were about halfway down the mountain, the two of them catching the perspiration on their tongues. The woods were beautiful like this, the snow starting to stick. 

 

“Looks like winter has come.” Said Kylo. 

 

“Indeed.” Confirmed Hux, who leaned on Kylo’s shoulder as they walked. With the first snowfall came harsher temperatures, and again was Kylo grateful that he had insisted on still camping with Hux. If they hadn’t, they wouldn't of shared their experiences together, and Gods know what the guavian was doing that far up the mountain. 

 

“Oh,” Said Hux, and they stopped in their tracks, Hux pulling away quickly. Finn stood before them, taking his hand off his sword hilt and giving the air a whiff. His face fell, and he looked Kylo dead in the eyes. 

“What did you do?” 

 

“Nothing! I did nothing!” Cried Kylo, hands up in surrender. 

 

“There's no way you two were gone for this long with him in heat and you did  _ nothing. _ ” Hissed Finn. “Do you have any idea how many people have been searching for you two? How worried everyone is?” 

 

“You all haven’t been looking very well apparently, the guavian found us better and it wasn’t even like we were hiding!” that was the wrong answer. Finn glared at him, though his shoulders relaxed slightly at Hux’s unharmed neck. Hux seemed puzzled, desperately trying to piece words together. They were talking too fast for Hux to truly interpret what they were saying. 

 

“I did nothing harmful in any way. I swear it.” Kylo said slowly, and it clicked in Hux’s mind.

 

“True.” Said Hux slowly, addressing Finn: “Kylo was good.” 

 

Kylo knew it wasn’t what he was actually trying to say, but it was in Hux’s vocabulary and it got the point across to Finn. Kylo smiled.

 

“Fine.” Said the alpha. “I can’t believe nor deny anything-- just… just come back with me please. Poe has himself worked into a panic and Leia is surprisingly confident in you two. Looks like she was right to be.” 

 

And thus they kept walking, Finn now in the lead. Along the way there was a cry, Rey jumping from the bushes and flinging herself into Kylo’s arms.

 

“Kylo!” She cried, the girl hugging him tightly. She pulled away, a scowl on her features. “I hate you! Never do that again.”

 

Kylo patted her on the back before she jumped off. The girl bounced on the balls of her feet, excited to see them. His cousin was full of spirit from the day she was born, one day she will be successful in her training with Luke. 

 

They walked on, entering into the cave within no time. The village was pleased to see Hux, as expected, though not as many pleased smiles were turned Kylo’s way. Poe emerged quickly enough, tailed by Leia. He ushered Hux away after quick conversation, taking the omega elsewhere. Leia had miraculously reached upward, fingers finding purchase after all these years and dragging him back to her hut by the ear. He winced, trying to keep good footing and not allow Leia to yank to hard on his ear. 

 

She threw him inside, glaring daggers. It had been years since she's done that-- and never so publicly. He should have expected such a reaction for what he had been accused of doing. 

 

“Explain yourself!” She bellowed, Kylo calmly sitting down in one of the chairs at the dining table and breathing a sigh. 

 

“Hux went into heat in the night, and we couldn't leave. He took care of himself-- I kept him fed and watered, we did nothing rash.” 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Tsked his mother. “There is no possible way you kept your self control so long. And though you may be telling the truth I can read that it’s not  _ all _ the truth.”

 

“It is.” urged Kylo. “I swear. It surprised me too.” 

 

There was a long pause before Leia spoke again, a sadness to her soft voice. “Did you bite him--?” 

 

Kylo shook his head slowly. Nothing rash. 

 

“Come here.” She whispered, opening her arms. Kylo did, standing up and encircling his mother with his arms. She rubbed his back, sighing heavily. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

“Nonsense!” Joked Kylo, smiling into her hair. “You were just happy for a break from me.” 

 

“I always miss you.” Leia said, serious. Kylo’s smile fell into a small frown, and he squeezed her slightly. 

 

“I know you do.” 

 

“Don’t forget it.”

 

“Never.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to slow updates! Life's kicking my ass rn :))))

“Nothing happened!” he insisted, though Poe had none of it. 

 

“Kylo? Holding back both his biology and his free will? That’s insane.” Poe said, tapping his foot on the ground.

 

“He did though! I promise you.” 

 

“I seriously doubt it.”

 

“He did!” 

 

“There's no way.” 

 

“Look okay-- Kylo didn’t touch me. Nothing happened. I can promise you-- all he did was gather food and water, and protect the tent. He saved me twice out there, and so far I trust him more than anyone else here.” Hux said. Poe kept his frown, but his eyes softened. 

 

“I still can’t believe you. I’m sorry.” He confessed. “But what happened happened. I can’t change that, and there is no point in constantly bugging you; but I just can’t believe it. There is much to be done now, and with winter coming fast we can’t focus on things like that.”

 

A Ω 

 

The village was bustling with new activity, the remaining crops quickly harvested and stored, and preparations for an event in full swing. Meats were being dried and preserved, and people were going out to hunt and gather the last they could. Leia had sent Kylo, Finn, and Phasma back outside to skin and butcher the bears, lest the meat and furs go to waste. She had sent them the minute she heard of their existence, and the three alphas came home with a haul of meat that the entire village feasted on that night. 

 

In the meantime, when Hux was not aiding Leia and Poe, he was spending a lot of time at the blacksmith and glassblower. The two were a mated pair of betas, working their crafts out of the same building. Hux found it cute. 

 

The betas were more than happy to fill Hux’s orders, the glassblower taking detailed instruction from Hux (but only after reassurance to not be embarrassed.) And went straight to work on a new piece. The blacksmith listened closely to, sketching out a loose idea of Hux’s request and getting straight to work as well. They insisted on making the good for free; as a token of their appreciation for Hux’s presence. Hux reluctantly accepted. 

 

By the end of the week, Hux had a new glass cock wrapped in cloth, and a new gift hidden in another. He returned to his tent, hiding both under his bed and pulling out needle and thread, along with the cub’s pelt. Kylo was out hunting, so he was free to work on the gift without Kylo possibly spoiling it for himself. 

 

His work was already half finished, though his unskilled hand made it seem fairly crude. Leia had helped with the initial planning of the piece, then helped him start on the needlework. When he was very little he had helped his mother in some of this work, but as soon as he grew older his father took over in what activities he would take part of. The making of clothes and cleaning was no longer apart of his life, and was replaced with strict discipline and the study of war, sword fighting and horseback riding. Hux always found himself missing the activities with mother though, and it was nice to finally have needle and thread back in hand. 

 

He finished, fixing off the loose ends and slipping the other half of the gift from out under the bed. Hux held the dagger in his hand for a moment, admiring the time and effort that had been spent on the handiwork. It was beautiful, metal sleek and visibly sharp. The hilt was even more pleasing to the eye, designs carved into the metal in intricate patterns. It was comfortable in Hux’s grip, and slid perfectly into the sheathe he had just designed. 

 

It was made perfect to fit on Kylo’s belt, and Hux was prideful of the gift. Kylo’s name day was tomorrow, and he intended to make the most of the event. He really hoped Kylo would be pleased with his gift, though he was confident that any choice in gift he made would be treasured by the alpha. 

 

He smiled to himself, slipping the items back under the bed and exiting the tent. Kylo would be back soon, and he was offered to share dinner with everyone in Leia’s hut; a bit of a pre-celebration for Kylo’s name day. 

 

He was yet to see the inside of Leia’s hut yet, and was curious to see how it was. He assumed it to be similar to what was in his tent, but with a Leia flair to it-- and perhaps an extra room. He would find out soon enough. 

 

A Ω

 

It was a gathering of eight of them in total, himself, Kylo, Leia, Luke, Rey, and Poe’s family all crammed into Leia’s agreeably sized hut. It was enough to fit them all, though her table only sat four. They all sat cross-legged on the floor, pillows for them to sit over and chat as they ate venison and bread. 

 

“Excited for the new baby?” Luke asked Finn, and the poor man just gave a tired smile. 

 

“Yeah.” He breathed, laughing slightly. “Poe, of course,” Finn gave his husband a playful jab in the side with his elbow. “Is too excited to contain himself.” 

 

Poe smiled wide. Bee was off using the chamber pot, which was in a separate room. From what Hux could tell, she was a very well mannered girl, picking up after herself and only making the occasional scene. She was still a child of course, they were no angels. 

 

“What I’m excited for again is that constant crying at night.” Kylo joked. 

 

“Well lucky you, we will move into the house out on the outskirts shortly after the baby is born. You don’t have that much to endure.” 

 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Kylo countered, Poe snorted. 

 

“Oh, stop it you.” Said Rey, slapping Kylo’s arm lightly. 

 

Eventually Poe, Finn, and Bee had to leave, and the five of them were left with their own conversations. Hux excused himself, needing to use the chamber pot. He stood from the floor, entering the small room and doing his duty. The room was simple, a chamber pot and dish of water, towel hanging on the wall. A wreath of twigs was the only thing decorating the walls, the wood otherwise blank and dull. 

 

When he emerged, the four in the room were huddled together, whispering amongst one another. 

 

“--Theres no way we can know for sure, what I see can never be proven accurate or not until it occurs.” Luke said, stopping their conversation when Hux stepped into the room. They all stared at him, the air suddenly becoming uncomfortable and the silence unbearable. 

 

“I was just thinking about going home, I’m quite tired.” Said Kylo, standing up. “Hux, you are free to stay if you wish, but I’m happy to walk you home otherwise.”

 

“Yeah… yeah.” Hux stammered, glad for the broken silence. “I’ll walk with you.”

 

And so he bid the rest of the family farewell, walking home with Kylo. Nobody was outside, the roads empty and all that could be heard was their footfalls and muffled voices from inside some tents. They didn’t speak during their walk back, only giving a few glances to each other and walking side by side. 

 

When they reached their coupling of tents, it was unsurprisingly empty. Everyone was in their tents, going on with their own lives. 

 

“Happy birthday.” Said Hux with a smile, Kylo returned it. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I remember the night before my eighteenth name day. I spent it alone in my chambers. My uncle had gifted me some coin to spend my night in a brothel, told me not to tell my father. I had walked the streets of Arkanis by myself, clad in commoner's clothes. I gave the money to a young boy, so he could feed himself and his sister for months if he played his cards correctly. I went to bed that night knowing what it was like on those streets; and knew I would help them when I took the throne. I would protect the people, rather than focus on money and foreign relations. Rulers that focused on their own people was often unheard of, and surely if anyone knew what I did with the money they would get angry, and so I locked myself in my room, drinking and making sure my uncle thought I was off in a pleasure house siring bastard children for my own.”

 

“I’m so glad youre here Hux. You make things so much better around here and I know how unhappy you were back in Arkanis. I’m sorry you had to endure everything there, and I’ll do everything I can to make life the best it can be here.” Said Kylo, dancing his fingertips over Hux’s upper arms. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, leaning into the touch. “But you don’t have to do that for me. I’m happy enough here.” 

 

Kylo glanced around, confirming that there was no one around. He leaned forward, kissing Hux with passion. He pulled away all too quick, tugging Hux into his tent. He resumed where he left off, wrapping arms around Hux’s waist and kissing him hard. Suddenly Hux was off the ground, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist and holding his shoulders.

 

“I’ve been spending too much time thinking about you.” Kylo gasped, voice low. Hux held Kylo’s face in his hands, touching their foreheads together. 

 

“How so?” Hux played. Kylo kissed his cheek, lightly pecking all over his face. 

 

“More than you can imagine.” Said Kylo, between the pecks upon the omega’s lips. 

 

“Explain.” Said Hux, smiling wide. Kylo walked over to his bed, setting Hux down then sitting beside him, resuming where he left off. 

 

“-When I’m trying to fall asleep, lying in bed and thinking about you.” Kylo’s big hands played over Hux’s waist more, the alpha softly kissing around Hux’s neck. “I think about what it would be like if you were in bed next to me. How warm and comfortable we would keep each other.” 

 

Hux sighed, running his hands over Kylo’s back. “Go on.” 

 

“I think of you when I’m eating my dinner alone, how it would be if you were there with me. Keeping me company, and vice versa.” They were laying down now, Kylo on top of him. Long dark hairs fell onto Hux’s face, tickling him as Kylo talked. 

 

“I think of you most just before bed.” Said Kylo, whose hands had found their way into Hux’s shirt and were dancing over his chest. “When I have nothing better to do but image myself making you feel good. Like I am now.” 

 

Kylo’s thumbs ghosted over Hux’s nipples, and he moaned softly. 

 

“Do it again.” Said Hux, and Kylo had this certain kind of light to his eyes, like curiosity and pleasure all in one. 

 

Kylo complied, touching around Hux’s nipples and drinking in the quiet noises he made. Kylo sat up, easing Hux up with him. Kylo pulled off Hux’s shirt, and Kylo’s cloak was off in quick succession. 

 

“You’re not in heat.” Stated Kylo. 

 

“Very observant of you, good job.” Joked Hux, Kylo laughed. 

 

“That means there's nothing stopping me from going a bit further, except self control.” Kylo said, leaning in and kissing Hux’s left nipple. Kylo was hard against Hux’s thigh, and Hux tried giving him a bit of friction. 

 

“I think you can handle it.” Whispered Hux, reaching down and grasping Kylo through his pants. Kylo moaned, trying to muffle himself on the omega’s chest. 

 

“We need to be quiet. Someone will hear.” 

 

“Of course.” whispered Kylo. “May I undress you?”

 

Hux blushed. “You may.” 

 

Kylo unbuckled Hux’s belt, slipping it out of the loops and tossing it aside. He yanked the trousers down, Hux helping by lifting his legs, then kicking them off. Kylo kissed along his bare thighs, which tickled. Hux giggled, and felt Kylo’s smile over his skin. 

 

Kylo suddenly stopped, standing up and stripping himself. Hux still blushed at the sight of him, despite being intimate with those parts more than once. Kylo was back on him in an instant, length pressed hard to his thigh. 

 

“I promise not to do anything that you don’t want.” Said Kylo, kissing lightly along his chest. “No marks is already a given. I’m trying my best.” 

 

“Thankyou.” Breathed Hux, though he needed more than kissing. 

 

Kylo leaned down, kissing at the base of Hux’s cock, licking around the member till Hux was left panting into his palm. He could scream, Kylo was teasing so much. Kylo had suddenly wrapped his hand around Hux, and gave a long stroke. Hux shuddered, trying to stifle a moan into his hand. He hoped nobody would hear.

 

A long finger played around at his hole, and Hux let out a gasp. 

 

“So wet.” whispered Kylo, positioning Hux’s legs over his shoulders. “‘ _ Mells so good…”  _ He moaned into a thigh. Hux closed his eyes, falling back onto the pillow. Kylo’s hands were going up and down his sides again, and then they were pulling his cheeks gently apart, and hot breath was over his hole, then-- 

 

_ Oh gods.  _

 

“Kylo!” Hux moaned, a hand placed firmly over his mouth. Kylo’s mouth pulled away, and Hux opened his eyes to see what was happening. 

 

“Should I--” Kylo’s face was soft with his concern, and Hux squeezed him between his thighs. 

 

“ _ Don’t stop. _ ” He said, and Kylo relaxed, giving a relieved smile before going back down. Hux threw his head back at the feeling of Kylo’s hot tongue lapping away at his entrance, moaning as quietly as he could in encouragement. His hands were fisted into the sheets, holding on for dear life as if he could float away on the pleasure. Kylo felt  _ so good _ , and he didn’t want it to ever end. 

 

Kylo was moaning too, the feeling wonderful as he licked at Hux’s slick hole, as if his own life depended on it. Kylo’s tongue slipped in, and Hux bit his lip through a particularly hard whine. 

 

One of Kylo’s hands was stroking Hux’s cock, the other between his thighs stroking himself off as he ate the omega’s ass. He lurched forward, trying to get impossibly closer to Hux but not being able to find a better angle then what he already had. 

 

“K-- Kylo…” Gasped Hux, and the alpha groaned in response. Hux took the pillow out from under his head, hugging it to his face in attempt to muffle the shout he knew was coming. 

 

_ Come on. Cum for me.  _

 

Hux cried out into the pillow, cumming onto Kylo’s knuckles. Kylo let out a groan of his own, gently stroking and licking Hux through his orgasam.

 

After they both had fell Hux let go of the pillow, and Kylo crawled up next to him, collapsing with a sigh. 

 

Kylo’s face was a wreck, flushed and blissed out, the entire bottom half of his features slick with spit and Hux’s arousal. He was staring at Hux, a smile playing over his lips. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking away the white without looking away from Hux. 

 

“You taste so good.” Whispered Kylo. 

 

“You were in my head, weren't you?” Asked Hux, and Kylo’s face fell, looking again all too much like a kicked dog. 

 

“I’m sorry… you can kick me out whenever you want-- just will me not to be there and I won't--”

 

“I kind of loved it.” Whispered Hux, and Kylo relaxed, snuggling up to the omega. Hux laid himself over Kylo’s chest, cuddling into his shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Said the omega, and he immediately regretted it when Kylo tensed up, but didn’t want to say anything and make it possibly worse. Kylo eventually relaxed himself, grazing his fingertips over Hux’s back. 

 

“I love you too.” he whispered back. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy I'm back and life is really kicking my goddamn ass!!!! Long story short I didn't get accepted into the art school of my dreams, but I'm going to figure it out and in the end everything will be okay! Updates will still be pretty far apart because I'm still busy, but things are falling into place for Kylo and Hux, so things are picking up somewhat rapidly. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos and comments. I'm often pretty bad at replying to them, so sorry that I don't comment back, but I read all of them and get excited with every new chapter to see what everyone has to say <3 Thank you all for the support and love!!!!
> 
> Other than this I've actually been working on some other things here and there (I'm full of AUs that almost never see the light of day) so maybe if anyone would like to hear about those leave a comment and maybe I can get inspired enough to post and finish them :DD 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @generalhuxalicious XOXOXO

The night of Kylo’s name day was loud, to say the least. The village all had come together for a meal, drinks given to anyone willing, shouts of joy and laughter filled the area. People sang and played instruments, clapping and stomping about. Hux recalled his mother telling him of a party her and his father had attended in the north, and Kylo’s party seemed to fit the description. Men and women danced around in an opening, some more drunk than others. 

 

Hux was light on his drinking, knowing how he got with what many considered a small amount. He didn’t quite want anyone seeing that side of him, and he especially didn’t want to feel the consequence the day after. He already felt out of place, the crowd like a sea he didn’t much care for. They danced dances he didn’t know, jumping and spinning around with a partner-- it was all so foreign. 

 

Leia had laughed when she found him, sitting alone at one of the tables set up outside. She found him idly sipping from his glass, silent in his deep thoughts. He told her of how he felt out of place, and how he didn’t much care for the noise. She told him that the night Kylo was birthed was just about loud as his party. Everyone was excited for the possibility of an heir, others like her husband and brother in a bit of a panic. She joked that everyone else had drowned out Kylo’s crying when he had actually made it into the world. 

 

That morning had been the complete opposite from what it was now. Everything was so delightfully quiet, Hux saying goodbye all before the sun arose. He snuck out into his own tent before anyone else was awake, in order to not be seen. Hux found himself unable to sleep well after he had left, dressing and taking a walk around the Sanctuary as people started to wake. 

 

Tables and chairs were moved outside, food was cooked, and then Kylo’s party had begun. Then Hux found himself at the table, speaking with a slightly drunk Leia. He hadn’t seen Kylo all day but for the sleepy kisses they shared in his bed, and he had been carrying around his name day gift since the party started. 

 

Leia was staring at him, taking a drink from her glass. “Your thoughts seem troubled.” She said. 

 

“You can ready my thoughts?” He blushed, and she let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

 

“Not to the extent of Kylo, or Luke or Rey. I can only sense the general feeling you’re having, or if you’re lying or not. Don’t fear.” 

 

Hux breathed a sigh of relief, hoping she wasn't lying, or had the idea of what he was doing with her son. 

 

“I’m sure Kylo already gave you a rundown-- willing people out of your mind, making walls?” Asked Leia. 

 

“Yeah, though I haven’t had to use it thankfully.” 

 

“I’m glad. Those with the power usually have the decency to mind their own business anyway.” A man walked by holding a pitcher of wine, offering some to Leia and himself. Leia poured some for herself, though Hux shook his head with a ‘no thank you.’ The man walked off back into the party, offering more wine to those he passed. 

 

“Not much one for wine?” Asked Leia. 

 

“Ah, no. I quite enjoy it actually, just not the best at holding myself.” Replied Hux. Leia chuckled, taking a sip. 

 

“I see. Though I’m sure whatever you end up doing would be nothing compared to what others will do. After a party like this there is usually more than one crazy mess to clean up the next morning. Once Finn had drunkenly climbed on one of the walls and found himself to scared to come down from a ledge. After we were all done laughing Han had to climb up after him and help him down.” 

 

Hux laughed, imagining the alpha panicking on one of the ledges. Now that was a sight he wish he could’ve seen. 

 

“You know, you may feel a bit more comfortable over with Mitaka and Poe. Last I saw of them they were off in that direction.” Leia pointed off past the crowd. “Mitaka drinks only the smallest amount, and Poe is completely sober. They might be a better crowd for you.” 

 

“I’ll be sure to stop by.” Smiled Hux. 

 

“Well, I should probably go find my son. When I’m finished with him I’ll send him your way.” Said Leia, standing up and pushing in her chair. “I enjoyed our little chat, I’ll see you later.” 

 

Hux gave her a little wave, downing the last of his wine before standing up himself. He made his way over in the direction Leia suggested. Poe was always good company, and his brief interactions with Mitaka were also positive. 

 

The beta rarely emerged from his tent, and was polite along with almost too awkward. To Hux’s understanding, Mitaka was plagued by terrible migraines since just about the time he was born. Luke helped the best he could with teas that supposedly made them less painful, but Mitaka still spent most of his time in his tent, sitting in the dark and willing his head to stop pounding. His time alone often left him a bit awkward in social situations, and he found most of his comforts with his mate. It was nice to know he was out and feeling well enough to attend the party, from what Hux could tell he really needed a break. 

 

It didn’t take long to find them, just past a few people and Poe and Mitaka came into view. Mitaka was taking only the smallest sips from his wine. Hux couldn't imagine what hangovers were like for him. Poe was drinking water, and waved for Hux to sit down at the first sight of him.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Asked Poe after Hux took a seat.

 

“Not particularly.” Smiled Hux, and Poe nodded in agreement. 

 

“It’s not my favorite activity either.” Said Poe. “Not in my current position, at least.” 

 

“Agreed, I’m best of with some charcoal and paper.” Smiled Mitaka. 

 

“Well, there's the man of the night.” Said Poe, suddenly sitting up in his seat and looking over Hux’s shoulder. Hux turned around, met with the sight of Kylo trying to navigate the crowd, bumping into people then apologizing. By the time he had made it over to them, he had wine spilled over his front. 

 

“Hey.” He waved. “Can I take him real quick?” 

 

Kylo pointed towards Hux, gently grabbing him by the arm when Poe smiled and nodded. Hux went along, smiling too. Kylo lead him off away from the crowd, ducking between two tents. It was plenty more private than before. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you all night--” whispered Kylo. “--What's that?” He pointed out, looking down to the gift still under Hux’s arm. 

 

“Oh… it’s for you-- here.” Hux handed it over, Kylo looking it over in his hands. He ran his fingers all over the fur, feeling how soft it was. 

 

“Is this..?” He started, and Hux nodded. 

 

Kylo wrapped his hand around the hilt, sliding it from the sheath. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” He said, looking at the steel. “ _ Oh it’s so beautiful. _ ” 

 

Kylo slipped the dagger back inside. “It’s wonderful.” Breathed Kylo. “You’re so lovely.” 

 

Hux smiled, Kylo’s hand gently cupping his cheek and kissing him. 

 

“I love you.” He said, but then his eyes went wide, looking over Hux’s shoulder. Hux spun around, catching eyes with Mitaka looking at them from the main path. 

 

_ I won’t say anything.  _ Mouthed Mitaka, almost fearful. He ran off in the direction of his tent before they could respond, and Kylo let out a startled laugh. Hux looked back to the man, his eyes still blown wide though a crooked smile over his mouth. 

 

“Happy nameday, Kylo.” Smiled Hux. 

 

“Happy name day, Hux.” Smiled Kylo then he frowned. “Wait.” 

 

Hux laughed, kissing Kylo again, he tasted sweetly of wine. “Maybe we should go back. Your absence will be notice if you’re gone too long.” 

 

“You’re right.” 

 

They walked back towards the main tent, right into the center of the party. Kylo had attached the dagger to his belt already, talking excitedly about how much he loved it. Kylo had found himself a new glass of wine, drinking it down in gulps. He looked almost awkward as they pressed through the crowd. He was too big, too clumsy compared to the rest of anyone. When they had finally found a seat and plopped down, somebody immediately had Kylo’s attention, and Hux was left to his own devices. 

 

“I’ll be back in a minute, don’t move.” Said Kylo, standing and following the person into the crowd. 

 

“I know you feel entitled to him.” Hux turned around, met with a grizzly beta with thin greying hair, a thick beard hiding half his features. “You don’t have to be loyal to him just because he helped you. There’s other people here that will treat you better.” 

 

Hux was much better at understanding what people were saying than actually speaking it in their language, so he hoped his message got across: “Screw off, I get to choose who I spend my time with, and it’s none of your business.” 

 

The man held his hands up in surrender, frowning. “I’m just warning you now, he’s dangerous, a pretty little omega like you would be much safer off with someone else.” 

 

“I wonder how Leia will feel with your thoughts on her son, and how you speak to me.” 

 

“Trying to threaten me with the queen? I’m not afraid of her.” 

 

“Maybe you should be.” Said Kylo, coming up behind the man. “Fuck off.” 

 

The beta ran off without another word, Kylo almost fuming. Hux gave a reassuring smile, shaking his head. Kylo plopped back down beside him.

 

“Don’t let them bother you.” Said Kylo, setting down two new glasses of wine. 

 

“I don’t.” Smiled the omega. “I don’t pay much mind to those that are blatantly lying to me, because at least everyone a  _ little  _ scared of your mother.” 

 

Kylo laughed, and they drank on. 

 

A Ω

 

He was holding himself surprisingly well, for the fact that he was well aware of being a lightweight going in. He and Kylo grew pleasantly more and more drunk as the night went on. Kylo was clearly worse off than him, though he wasn't too far behind. As far as Hux could tell, everyone still partying was drunk to some extent. The dancing had become quite sloppy, the shouts of joy and laughter were loud over everything else, and some had returned to their tents long ago. 

 

Kylo was slurring stories into his ear, tales from his childhood and experiences with his family. They had laughed together, enjoying the night and each other's company. 

 

“I… I have something to ask you.” Spoke Kylo, setting down his freshly-filled glass, the liquid threatening to slosh over when the cup made contact with the table. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

“In order for a traditional courting ceremony to begin…” Started Kylo, talking slowly. He seemed to have sobered up quite noticeably in that moment, though still quite drunk. “Those wishing to marry the omega have to ask the village leader… and the leader has to ask the omega if they consent…” Kylo smiled sheepishly, gently tapping a finger on Hux’s chest. “I’d… I’d like to ask you if you would like to marry me… before I ask Leia, and before she asks you. I want to hear you say yes or no before you are surprised… and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it. It’s all up to you-- if you don’t want to marry me at all we won't and if you want to wait I’m totally up for waiting and you are free to make any of those decisions and--” Kylo paused, staring down at his hands at the first sight of Hux’s shocked expression. Hux was caught off guard, not expecting for Kylo to ramble off such a load bearing question. There was no way he would have been able to ask if he were sober, Hux knew. 

 

Kylo looked hurt at Hux’s stunned silence, and the omega tore that expression right off his face when he practically jumped over and kissed Kylo hard. People would surely see, though it felt like they were in there own world anyway. Nobody could touch them here, just Hux and Kylo, hands quickly searching for purchase as they kissed. It was that campsite on the cliff all over again, Hux jumping forward and kissing Kylo, realizing just how deeply he had fallen for the man. 

 

“Fuck-- fuck I love you--” Breathed Hux, gasping in lungfuls of air. Both hands were on Kylo’s cheeks, smoothing back hair. “Fucking--” Kylo planted a small kiss to his lips. “Fuck yes…  _ fuck I’d love that so much. _ ” 

 

Kylo smiled wide, the kind where his eyes would squint up and he radiated joy, the kind that filled you with just as much happiness as him just by looking in his direction. 

 

“Tell me that again in the morning when you aren't drunk, and I’m set.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

“You sure swear a lot when you drink.” Smiled Kylo. 

 

“Bad habit.” 

  
“I don’t mind.” Kylo gave him another light peck, and they leaned on eachothers shoulders the rest of the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit: *is flying*  
> The Fan: *is hit* 
> 
> In which I finally get back into some angst. Yay. Had some fun doing this one so i hope you enjoy <3 A large chunk of this is actually me rambling in the end notes, so sorry to get you guys excited at the first sign of a big chapter. You have been fooled again. Maybe I'll manage to restain myself from posting early sometime. 
> 
> At the end of the chapter I'll talk about some WIPs so tell me how you feel about hose if you want.

The next morning was spent just as Hux had suspected, his face in his chamber pot and his head pounding. Poe had dropped by, giving him a canteen filled with fresh water and a pat on the back. He had only brief memories of the night prior, Mitaka catching him and Kylo kissing, Kylo’s proposal, and some embarrassing memories of Kylo dragging him out to dance. 

 

Wait-- Kylo’s proposal. That had happened. Kylo had asked Hux to marry him-- for Hux to be Kylo’s and Kylo to be Hux’s, forever-- until they died-- they would be married. Hux laughed out loud, a joyful (and slightly frightened) laugh. The laugh hurt his head, and he hissed, a hand finding his forehead. 

 

He drank some of the water, gulping it down. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to marry Kylo, he truly did. He was happy around Kylo, and Kylo was happy around him, marrying each other wasn't something he opposed. 

 

Hux groaned as he threw up more into the pot, spitting. He’d simply take it as it came, though he couldn't help but be excited. 

 

A Ω

 

Waking up was filled with anxiety. Kylo found himself pacing, gulping down water and wishing his headache away. Hux had sad yes, but he was also quite drunk, and it was hard to tell if his decision was final. Kylo finally mustered the courage to confront the omega, first strapping his new dagger to his belt and leaving. 

 

When he walked into Hux’s tent, he found the man eating a light breakfast next to the fire. He was pale, hair mussed and his own canteen of water in hand. 

 

“Mornin’.” Smiled the omega, Kylo finding a seat on the ground next to him. He warmed his hands over the fire; winter was nearly in full swing, and it was getting a bit to cold for just his cloak and scarf. 

 

“Good morning.” 

 

“How much do you remember from last night?” Asked Kylo. He was scared for a moment. If Hux had forgotten, he’d have to work himself up enough to ask again, and he didn’t think he’d be able to unless more alcohol was involved. 

 

To Kylo’s relief and further nervousness, Hux answered with a smile, and “Enough of it.”

 

They were silent for a beat, nothing but the crackle of Hux’s fire between them. 

 

“...and?” Asked Kylo, only barely avoiding a voice crack. 

 

“Of course.” Breathed Hux, coming close then. He leaned onto Kylo’s shoulder, sighing. Kylo was exploding inside, filled with joy as he pulled Hux closer. He rested his head over Hux’s, breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

“I can ask Leia whenever you are ready.” Said Kylo, kissing the top of Hux’s head. 

 

“You can ask whenever you want. When she comes to me you already know what I’ll say.”

 

Kylo smiled, hugging the omega. 

 

“You better beat everyone in that sword fight.” Toyed Hux, his own smile on his face. 

 

“You know I will.” 

 

A Ω

 

The very last field was harvested today, and Hux and Poe were tasked to oversee that operation. Grain was cut and collected, tied together into bales and hauled off into one of the barns. Hux helped where he could, tying some of the bales together and sending them off. Poe was pacing, trying to keep himself warm in a big coat he had started wearing when the weather got cold. Hux was sweating under his own coat, helping lift the last bale and letting the other workers handle the rest. 

 

He walked back to where Poe stood, giving him a smile and a thumbs up. 

 

“All done.” Said Hux, and Poe forced a smile, expression falling back into a frown he tried hiding. 

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Hux, and Poe huffed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah totally. Just kinda--” He groaned, waving his hand dismissively when Hux reached forward. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive. Just don’t go telling Finn. I’ve done this before and I think I have it under control-- I don’t want him freaking out again, he’s useless.” Laughed Poe. Hux didn’t particularly see the humor, seeing the position Poe was in. He stretched his back the best he could, letting out a huff. He started pacing again, his path much shorter than before in order to not go too far from Hux. 

 

“I still have-- say-- four? Five hours? I’ll tell people in an hour. Maybe less if I change my mind. I got this this time.” Assured Poe. Hux gave him a questioning look, thinking back to the night months ago, when Ren suspected Luke to have seen Poe in his vision. He remembered Kylo’s thoughts on the subject, and how supposedly Poe’s last delivery was rough. 

 

“Are you certain you’ll be okay?” 

 

“Early stages, Hux. No big deal yet. I’ve just got one hell of a back ache currently, and walking helps a bit.” he smiled. “I can go lie down, if that makes you feel better?” 

 

Hux frowned. “I suppose. You know what’s best for yourself, but if you don’t notify Finn and or Luke in an hour I’ll tell them myself.” 

 

Poe smiled, a hand pressing at his lower back. “Alright, sounds like a deal. I’ll be at home if anyone needs me.” 

 

“Get some rest, I’m sure you’ll need it.” Called Hux, Poe had already waddled off, and replied simply with a thumbs up over his shoulder. Hux laughed to himself at that, though still had the looming bad feeling at the back of his head. 

 

A Ω

 

“Poe’s in labor.” was the first thing Hux said upon entering Kylo’s tent, practically jogging back to the tents in order to tell Kylo. He was caught up with nothing but mild panic (and maybe excitement?) to really even check if Kylo was actually inside or not. 

 

“SHIT-- Fuckin--!” cried Kylo, rolling over on his bed and throwing a blanket over himself in one swift movement.

 

Hux snorted when he realized what he just walked into for the second time. “Sorry, but it’s not like I haven’t seen you.” 

 

“I thought you were my mother!” blurted Kylo over his shoulder, Hux only laughed harder. 

 

“Do you always touch yourself in the middle of the day, spread eagle on your bed where anyone can see you, and expect everything to go okay?” giggled the omega. 

 

“Well--” Started Kylo. “No… I’ve been found out more than once. Not my fault you and my mother are the only ones that don’t ask before entering.” Sighed Kylo, sitting up on his elbows

 

“I didn’t even hear you, so great job on that.” Said Hux, running a hand through his hair. It had started getting long, and often found its way into his face. 

 

“You said something about Poe?” Piped up Kylo, voice suddenly filled with concern. 

 

“Oh, Poe’s in labor; he told me not to tell anyone yet, but I thought you’d better know before anything were to get too bad.” Said Hux. Kylo sighed, rolling back to face the omega. 

 

“I suppose if he deems himself good enough as to not need attention yet, then that’s okay. I’ll keep an eye on them from here though, if that’s any reassurance.” Said Kylo, flopping back down onto his bed. 

 

“It is, thank you.” said Hux. “I’m guessing you still want to take care of that?” He smiled, pointing to the still-quite-obvious tent on the blanket. If there was anything Hux had learned, Kylo could stay hard as a rock without touching himself for an arguably stupid amount of time; even through serious discussions such as when one of your closest friends goes into a potentially fatal labor. 

 

“I do, if you don’t mind.” Smiled Kylo, readjusting where he lie on the bed. Hux approached him, Kylo looking somewhat surprised. The omega laid down next to him, looping his arms around Kylo’s neck and touching their foreheads together. Kylo leaned into the touch, sighing. 

 

“I’m tired anyway, so I don’t think a little dosing with my favorite person will hurt.” Breathed Hux. Kylo blushed, kissing him lightly. 

 

“Even when your favorite person is jacking off next to you?” Kylo breathed back. 

 

“Just as long as my favorite person doesn’t get anything on me and promises to cuddle when he’s finished.” Kylo giggled, returning to his previous task. 

 

“I think that’s a perfectly well thought out arrangement.” 

 

Hux ended up drifting in and out of barely awake and small bouts of sleep. He was only half aware when he heard Kylo groan, and a small spot of heat touch his thigh. He could hear Kylo swearing, and the feeling of a cloth desperately trying to wipe off his pants. He smiled, Kylo pulling him into his embrace as they lay together.

 

Hux had strange dreams, seeing flashes of people he knew. He saw Luke, shouting and swinging his arms in the woods, trees burning around him, his yells silent to Hux’s ears. Everything moved in slow motion, the bends of Luke’s hands controlling the fire, spiralling upwards and into figures in the flame, the shadows falling. 

 

Leia, an almost blank stare to her eyes. Her expression turned to relief, the smallest smile on her lips. A hand flying over her mouth, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Hux couldn't see what she was seeing, her gaze locked over his shoulder, his own vision locked on her. 

 

His mother lying in bed, pale and weak. Thin fingers wrapped around the sheet, another sweaty palm locked with Hux’s. This was a scene he was all too familiar with. Her breathy voice, all to tired and small for his mother’s usual confident tone. Watching as the spring fever slowly withered her away. 

 

“ _ Be good Armie… be good. Be good my sweet boy…”  _

 

Rey, the small girl on her knees, pleading to something Hux yet again could not see. 

 

Finn, nose bleeding and a fresh cut over his brow. 

 

The maiden girl, her long silvery blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder. She was crying, begging for anything, for people to believe her, to not be punished-- to live. Hux knew this one too, knowing his scowl as he looked down upon her, at her desperate expression centered at him, the occasional glance at his father. 

 

“ _ Is what she pleads true? _ ” Asked Brendol Hux, eerily calm. This was the only time in his life that Hux had ever thought himself to of resembled his father, tall and imposing, mouth twisted into a tight frown and knowing full well that his eyes showed his anger. 

 

“ _ Of course not, father. The whore lies just as well as she restrains from bedding men. _ ” Sneered Hux, watching as the maiden’s expression fell, quickly replaced by fear, and then more sobs. He could say he loved her at one point, but not that day. He only felt hate and betrayal from her. And he certainly felt nothing for the obvious bump at her belly. 

 

“ _ Good. I expected as such. _ ” 

 

The scenery changed again, suddenly back in the sanctuary. A child sobbing in the distance, screams of terror, tents all ablaze. There was not one person to be seen. 

 

Something Hux had never seen; skinny beyond anything alive, skin grey and wrinkled, thin white hair barely there, dark sunken eyes and gaunt features. A terrifying creature, something that perhaps may have been a man. Hux would of jumped back, perhaps let out a shout of fear at the sight of it, but the dream forced him to stare it right in the eyes. 

 

Kylo on all fours behind it, absolutely covered in blood and ash, heaving pained breaths and crying into the dirt. He looked up, staring at Hux, so very pained. Blood dripped from every part of his face it could. Mouth and nose a freeflow, crimson trails even leading down from bloodshot eyes and ears, dark hair matted and burnt in places. 

 

The creature, tipped its head to the side, still staring at Hux. A fist clenching in only the slightest way, Kylo suddenly letting out a blood curdling scream, falling into the dirt and within no control of his convulsing limbs. Blood seeped from his head at an even more alarming rate, and Hux wanted to scream. 

 

_ Stop stOP STOP!--  _ He wanted to shout, though his lips were glued together, watching in horror as Kylo stopped shaking, resorting to violent twitching as his screams slowed to nothing more than pained sobs, and then shuddering breaths that didn’t quite sound like they should. 

 

Hux tried willing himself to shout again, but still found himself unable to move or speak. Kylo started clawing at his face, as if it were to relieve some pain. The creature smiled and Hux watched as Kylo let out one last shudder, hands going limp and falling into a pool of his own blood, gurgling. His lifeless eyes stared at Hux, and suddenly voices started to echo around him all at once. 

 

_ Good riddance.  _

 

_ He would only hurt us. _

 

_ Shameful. _

 

_ Died like a coward.  _

 

_ Should have killed him as soon as we learned of his power.  _

 

_ Reject.  _

 

_ A nuisance. _

 

Leia, Luke, Rey, Finn, Poe, even Bee, the beta from Kylo’s name day, Phasma, Mitaka, Maz and others he had met, all of them speaking ill of the man lying dead in his own blood. Some voices from people Hux didn’t even recognize, all tormenting the dead. 

 

There was sudden deafening silence, all the voices stopping at once. The creature smiled wider, and Hux was convinced he had to of been staring in front of one of the gods, perhaps fate, or death themself. 

  
“ _ I’m coming soon. _ ” Sneered the creature. “ _ Enjoy it now. _ ” It made a noise, deep in its throat, almost a croak. It may have been trying to convey a chuckle. “ _ Soon… soon… _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Frost and Fire: Another Au mash of both a fantasy world and spirit animals. Very Game of Thrones-y ft. political Reyux marriage with some major focus on a Kylux affair. Literally one of the first Kylux fics i ever started writing that i recently blew the dust off of and started doing stuff with again. Still in very early stages of writing but that plot started forming at 13 yr old Ben Solo having a crush. Goes pretty deep and I might find a good exert next chapter if anyone wants to hear about that. (This will most likey be where all my effort goes after I finish The Forsaken) 
> 
> Unnamed Last of Us AU: I'm obsessed with video games and I can't help it. A pretty straight forward idea if you know what the Last of Us is (if you don't oh my god please look at this masterpiece of a game) def. very enemies to friends to lovers. Survival horror and Kylo being EXTRA. 
> 
> Any of the countless smut one shots I have done: I already know you want these you filthy animals. 
> 
> Shitty high school AU: Twink Hux wonders why he chose this edgy fucker that listens to the same mix tape everyday that he probably made when he was high. Definitely comedy. Possible angst. 
> 
> And I'm totally missing a bunch but here's the gist off the top of my head. Tell me how you all feel about that in the comments and I'll share a bit more about them. (Of course you can still find me on tumblr @generalhuxalicious, where i shall dump everything on you...) 
> 
> (((I also high key joined the fallout fandom roughly two years late, only to learn half the fandom is dead and there is little to no fanbase for my fav. wtf guys why y'all hate MacCready like wtf there is so much to love????? Please love MacCready with all of your heart????? Please he deserves so much????)))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty bad at fillers and whenever I need to fill something in I just write smut lol. Enjoy a short half-assed smut filler chapter everyone! I appreciate everyone leaving comments kudos and of course just reading in general! I love all the support and knowing you guys like what I'm writing. I hope you like it and hopefully things will pick up again after this :D

 

Kylo woke with a start, first taking note of the pained shout from outside, and then the whimper next to him. Kylo paid Poe little mind, facing the omega next to him. Hux thrashed on the bed, eyes squeezed shut and hands balled into fists. Sweat dotted his brow, and he was mumbling incoherently. 

 

“Hey, hey…” Kylo whispered, gently holding Hux. The omega’s mouth twisted into a frown, and he groaned. 

 

“No no no no no…” mumbled Hux. And only after Kylo shook him did the smaller man wake, gasping and clutching onto Kylo for dear life. 

 

“Hey, hey calm down.” Whispered Kylo, and Hux’s startled gasps evened out into proper breathing. “Bad dream?” 

 

“Very.” Kylo didn’t question him, only holding Hux to his chest and rubbing his back until he was calmed down enough to pull away. Kylo understood night terrors enough himself as to not simply turn away from Hux. It had happened too often to him as a boy, to the point that his mother and father had started to turn him away when he seeked them out in the night. 

 

Hux eventually pulled away, wiping away tears from his cheeks and then scowling at his wet hand. He wiped that onto the blanket, sighing. 

 

“Did a bit more than nap, didn’t I?” Asked Hux, sounding so tired it was almost innocent. 

 

“We both did, yes.” Smiled Kylo, running his hand through Hux’s wild bedhead. “You were tired, and I couldn't resist joining you.” 

 

Hux suddenly frowned in concern, a thought coming to him. “What if somebody was looking for one of us and saw us like that?” He asked. 

 

Kylo smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Stop worrying. Soon enough you can stop working yourself up so much about anyone seeing.” 

 

“I just don’t want to get either of us in trouble. People don’t particularly like you, and I mean no offense when I say some could do anything to get you in trouble…” 

 

“Stop worrying Hux. Just enjoy it and don’t think about people caring; trust me, it helps make it so much better.” 

 

Hux hummed, leaning on Kylo’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you manage. No matter how hard I try I tend to worry about something or another.” 

 

Kylo laughed, kissing his hair. There was another flicker of red in the back of his mind, and a pained noise from next door. Hux tensed. 

 

“See, you worry too much. I didn’t wake you when his waters broke because I knew not only would you worry yourself into an early grave, but needed that nap.” 

 

Hux huffed, shaking his head and starting to move out of bed. Kylo grabbed him before he got too far, pulling him back into his arms. 

 

“He’s fine. Much better than Bee. Stop worrying.” He mumbled. Hux made a noise, squirming in Kylo’s arms before giving up and falling back into his lap. 

 

“You’re useless.” 

 

“In this situation? Yes. And so are you, which is why it’s best you just stay over here and keep cuddling with me.” 

 

Hux huffed again, seemingly weighing his options. He relaxed just a little, breathing his response. “Fine.” 

 

“Finn and Luke are with him, and as far as I can tell everything is perfectly fine and we should have a baby within the hour.” Reassured Kylo. Hux hummed in response. 

 

Hux’s mind was a mess at that, and Kylo could only frown and shake his head. 

 

“ _ You’re worrying _ .” 

 

“How can I not!” 

 

Kylo thought for a moment, simply looking at where Hux had laid down and tried to doze again. 

 

“Perhaps I could occupy your mind?” offered the alpha. 

 

“How so?” Mumbled Hux, talking into the pillow. 

 

“I dunno…” Kylo leaned over, placing a kiss to Hux’s neck. “Maybe we can start by taking your clothes off?” 

 

“Someone could--”

 

“Come on. Lets not do that.” Grumbled Kylo, a finger over Hux’s lips. “That's what I’m trying to prevent in the first--” 

 

Hux opened his mouth, sucking on Kylo’s finger before he could finish his sentence. Kylo gasped, prodding another at Hux’s lips in offering. He took it into his mouth without a second thought, moaning quietly. That surely was unexpected. 

 

“Phaz and Mitaka have Bee, and they’re off doing something else. Finn and Luke are focused on Poe. No one will notice.” Kylo whispered, leaning forward and unbuttoning Hux’s tunic with one hand. He fumbled over the buttons, groaning in frustration but completely unwilling to take his fingers from Hux’s hungry mouth. 

 

The omega was licking around his fingers, slicking them to the best of his ability. He huffed, giving up and simply undoing the buttons with his mind. Hux gasped around his fingers, moving around to help Kylo shuck the tunic off. 

 

Reluctantly, Kylo slipped his fingers from Hux’s mouth and replacing them with his tongue. He unclasped the omega’s belt, shoving his hand down Hux’s pants before he could think otherwise. 

 

Hux moaned, Kylo stroking him with nothing more that the omega’s split and the wetness already forming on the head of his dick. They panted into eachother’s mouths, Kylo pulling down Hux’s trousers. 

 

The omega’s hole was slick with arousal, Kylo running a finger through it and bringing the digit to his lips. He groaned around the taste, and Hux hummed. 

 

“I want you…” Breathed Hux. Kylo could only whine. Gods, did he want Hux too. He wanted Hux more than he could possibly voice aloud. He wanted to bury himself deep in the omega, make him feel better than he’s ever felt before. He wanted to please Hux with all his being, but he couldn't. Not yet. Their time will come for that soon, but not today. An idea struck him, his member twitching in response. 

 

“...Trust me?” Breathed Kylo in question. Hux’s pupils were blown wide, all worry lost in his lust. He nodded. 

 

“Of course I do.” He rasped. 

 

“Good.” Kylo leaned in, stroking Hux with one hand and dragging his fingers through his slick with another. Hux gasped, and Kylo hummed, circling his hole. The alpha pressed in, Hux letting out a keening moan. Kylo kissed him thrusting his fingers slowly, letting go of his member and using a thumb to circle a nipple. He pulled his fingers free, Hux frowning and groaning in displeasure. 

 

“Tease--! What--” 

 

“ _ Trust me. _ ” Smiled Kylo, wiping his slick hand around the inside of Hux’s thighs. The touch was light and gentle, just enough to keep Hux on his toes. He ran his fingers back through the slick, only teasing Hux further. 

 

Kylo’s hand found Hux’s dick again, thumb playing over the leaking tip. “Please…” gasped Hux. “Please Kylo, please…” He whined. 

 

Kylo held Hux’s ankles with one hand, hoisting them upwards. He gave his thighs a reassuring rub, knowing full well that Hux’s muscles were probably being stretched to their limit in this position. 

 

“You okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yes.” He answered. Kylo tightened his grip around Hux, giving one firm stroke. He moaned softly. 

 

“Tell me if it hurts, I’ll let go if it does.” 

 

“I’m fine, just do what you want to do.” He breathed.

 

“Press your thighs together...” He said. “...You’re so beautiful like this.” He added as an afterthought. Hux blushed under the words, squeezing his thighs together just as asked. 

 

Kylo pressed his hips to Hux’s, sliding his length between the omega’s cheeks. The action drew a moan from the both of them, Kylo slicking himself up. He gave Hux one last stroke before pressing between his thighs. They both gasped at the feeling, Kylo making a noise low in his throat as he gave a first slow thrust. 

 

“Oh that’s good… that’s…” He groaned, snapping his hips forward. “That’s really  _ fucking good. _ ” 

 

Hux was breathing heavy, stroking himself off to the rhythm of Kylo’s thrusts. Kylo held Hux up by the knees, Hux keeping his thighs pressed together as firmly as possible. He thrusted wildly, feeling his knot grow too quickly and finishing with a groan pressed into Hux’s thigh. Hux cried out too, the two of them spending themselves onto Hux’s stomach. 

 

They panted as they rode out the last of thier orgasams, breathing heavy. Kylo slowly lowered Hux’s legs, knowing they would be sore later on. When he deemed himself steady enough as to not fall when he stood, he padded over to get a washcloth. He gently wiped the both of them clean, lying next to the still recovering omega. 

 

“I love you.” He mumbled, earning a kiss in return. 

 

“Next time…” Smiled Hux, his face still flushed, a hand cupping Kylo’s cheek. “...Do that, but inside me.” 

 

Kylo gave a soft groan, cuddling closer. His cock gave one last valiant twitch at Hux’s demand. 

 

_ Yes.  _ He smiled, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder.  _ Of course. Anything.  _

 

A Ω

 

A week later, and Poe and Finn were never seen without a newborn strapped to them. A girl; healthy as far as anyone could tell. She did not yet have a name, and would earn one if she survived to the next moon. This was a tradition not uncommon in the mainland, for infants died so easily, and for one to make it long enough to be gifted a name was a feat in itself. 

 

Things were certainly looking up for the girl, if her booming voice in the early hours was anything to go off of. Hux found himself sleeping with his pillow over his ears, the child loud and clear from across the road. 

 

“Gods above.” Grumbled Kylo, rubbing at his eyes one morning. “She’s louder than Bee!” 

 

Hux smiled, almost sadly, giving a sigh. “She’s healthy enough, and so is Poe, and that’s what matters.” He knew he had bags of his own, but didn’t dare complain. Poe and Finn lived in the middle of that chaos, and he could only be grateful that he didn’t have a newborn with such vocal power. According to Poe, Bee slept right through it all, and Hux could only wish he had that kind of power of his own. 

 

“I suppose you’re right. You have to be glad that sometimes visions aren't true.” Kylo stated. Hux nodded in agreement, finishing the last of his pastry. 

 

They ate together in the main tent this morning, many gathering to congratulate Finn and Poe. Some prayed to the Gods for the girl to be healthy, and to grow strong. Others just gave their condolences for having such a noisy infant. 

 

All in all, the two parents beamed with pride when they didn’t radiate exhaustion, and that's what really mattered in the end. 

 

Hux noticed Leia approaching from over Kylo’s shoulder, waving. 

 

“Good morning you two.” She greeted with a smile, resting a hand over her son’s shoulder. They met eyes for a moment, sharing a brief silent conversation before Kylo grinned and stood up. 

 

“Well then, I better be going. I’ll see you later.” Smiled Kylo, gathering his dirty plate and standing. He waved to Hux before making his exit, seemingly happier then he just was. Leia replaced him on the pillows. 

 

Leia sat cross legged, hands clasped neatly in her lap and a gentle radiance coming from her more than ever. Suddenly Hux found himself reminded of his own mother, and how she would often break news to him with a similar aura surrounding her. Comfort flooded him even more so than just moments before. 

 

“Now, this will be hard to ask without you knowing all the details.” Started Leia. “For an omega to get married and ultimately mated, there is a series of events that occur. A bit more like a tradition and formality than a requirement…” 

 

“A suitor must ask the clan leader for their hand, and then a combat trial is organized for the omega to deem which suitor is the most capable?” He interrupted, not wanting her to go too far into an explanation for something he already understood. She looked surprised for a moment, an eyebrow rising for a beat before her expression returned to a smile. 

 

“He told you all about it, didn’t he?”

 

“He asked me for my hand first, because he didn't want me to feel forced.” Laughed Hux. Leia laughed too, shaking her head. 

 

“Of course he did. Looks like this will be much easier than first planned. You can guess what I’m about to tell you then?” She asked.

 

“A tournament will be held, then?” He asked. She nodded. 

 

“Yes, but do be warned Hux: Kylo is not the only one here that desires you. An omega is a prized mate, and one hasn’t been on the table since Poe presented. There will be competition for you I fear. I’m confident that my son will handle himself fine, and that you don’t wish to choose anyone else. I see how you two look at each other, it’s no secret you two are after one another, though it won't stop others from trying.” She frowned. Inside Hux knew that he was thought of as a prize by others, and that he was silently pursued by these people. 

 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He said. She smiled, and bid him farewell. He knew blood very well could be spilled over him. He feared of what that may entail. 

 

Deep inside of him though, Hux wanted to see exactly how much blood would be given for him. Exactly how many risked themselves to bed him. How many thought themselves capable and worthy of him. 

 

He wanted to see exactly how far people would go for him, and something even deeper in him wanted to see Kylo show them all exactly how much he wanted Hux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a problem with my writing (you are anti-kylux/don't like the amount of stormpilot/think a character is a bit OOC/you just don't like the story) all I can say is to find something else you enjoy. You don't have to like everything people write, and that's totally cool if you don't like what I'm writing. I can understand where people might not like it, and I try to tag the best I can. If you decide you hate it, or just don't want to read it anymore, there's TONS of other works out there and I promise there's something better! I won't judge you if you go and read something else! Where I start to get an issue is when somebody leaves a comment regarding one of the things listed above. Theres no point in wasting your time ranting of how much you dislike the fic. All that will turn of it is that I will delete the comment and move on! Simply find something better and live life, it's better for everyone. 
> 
> On the contrary, if there is an issue regarding a typo/miss-tag/repeated line or paragraph/something like that, please please PLEASE leave a comment about it if you want! Just a simple 'Hey, [this issue] is [here] and it would be great if it could be fixed!' I'm more than happy to fix it to the best of my ability so that everyone's reading experience will be better! I'll edit out the issue if it's possible, and life goes on. It's no big deal adding a new tag if it makes people feel better, and I'm happy people are happy. That's all. 
> 
> It sucks that I really have to point this out, but please, p l e a s e. If you don't like it, just don't read it! Simple as that! I've had a bunch of people voice their distaste, and the solution is that simple. I get some people are uncomfortable with abo, or some of the things in this fic in general, but I try to tag the best I can. 
> 
> Thanks! xoxox


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip

From what Hux had collected, this winter was harsh, but survivable. There was a new wave of gratitude for Hux’s arrival, for the winter rations were plentiful this year and the townspeople were grateful for the crop to have suddenly grown so well. 

 

The tournament for Hux’s hand was announced by Leia at a gathering one night, and Hux found himself nervous by the reaction. The tent had been filled with cheers and whistles, people clapping loudly. The amount of people wanting his hand was almost alarming. Inside he had reassured himself that he would choose Kylo no matter what, but something in him got worried for the possibility of Kylo getting injured in the process. 

 

That same night was the night that their youngest turned a month old. Poe announced her name to be Shara, after his mother. This earned more cheers from the crowd, and a startled whine coming from the child at the noise. 

 

The days had become colder, and the nights even moreso. During the winters in Arkanis the normal rainfall became colder, and on occasion sleet, but never was it this cold. It did not snow in the sanctuary, though the air was frigid. Hux bundled up in blankets at night, and wore a large cloak during the day. He often found himself wearing gloves, his fingers always numb even when they were tucked inside the cloak. 

 

Kylo was similar in a way. He finally started wearing a leather tunic under his cloak, hands also gloved. Hux couldn't be more excited to spend his time cuddled up next to Kylo next to a fire. They were starting to spend more and more time together; their presences unnecessary at most times in the village. They spent their free time keeping one another warm without fear of a distraction, and to Hux spring couldn't come quick enough. 

 

A Ω

 

When the snow melted, the animals emerged from their dens, and color started to seep back into the sanctuary, there was a celebration. 

 

Many, Hux included, ventured outside to assess the land and thank the gods. Woodland berries were picked by the basketfuls, with some left on the bush so that the animals were to still have some to eat. Anyone willing brought bow and arrow, careful as to only kill the lone bucks. The mothers and fawns were left alone, and if come across were to be treated with respect and to be given a handful of berries in offering. 

 

The gods smiled upon these acts, gifting the villagers with more food later on and a healthy few months. Their people and forests were both very dear, explained Kylo; but both worked as one. Each side would take turns, giving and taking. 

 

Their hunt was turned into a feast, complete with drinking and dancing. Hux was getting less and less awkward at taking part of these events, going along with whatever he was met with. 

 

Before he knew it preparations for the tournament were made. All around him people had started becoming more generous towards him; more than ever before. He was constantly met with people gifting him freshly made food and buckskins, daggers and clothes. Arrows expertly crafted, a bottle of wine, flowers by the dozen. 

 

Every gift was flattering, but none were so heavily cherished as Kylo’s company, his gentle touches, kisses on cheeks barely there, the sound of his laugh-- the blanket of comfort and safety that Hux feels around him. Those are what touched Hux the most. 

 

The day of the tournament came. People all around wore multiple layers of leather, sharpening swords and practicing in open areas. Hux gulped. It all seemed suddenly so real-- the fact that people would fight for him. Blood would be spilled for his hand, and Hux suddenly found himself praying to the gods. He also prayed to those gods that the people in the sanctuary were so devout to, if it were to perhaps make Kylo any safer. 

 

A table was moved to the clearing outside of the main tent when the time came. Hux was instructed by Leia to sit in the middle, at the very center of attention. The spot looked over the rest of the clearing, where the village people had formed a tight circle. 

 

Leia gave a quick speech about the rules, then passing off to Luke who gave a brief moment to ask the gods to keep those participating safe, and for their omega in question to be happy with his choice. 

 

The crowed cheered, a good half or more equipped in leather armor and with swords at their belts. The tournament began, and those participating were instructed to step forward. 

 

First in the ring was the bearded beta that confronted him at Kylo’s nameday. He gave a wicked grin towards Hux, the omega scowling in response. 

 

“The name is Beric, dear omega.” The beta, Beric, gave an over exaggerated bow. “I’m to win your hand tonight.” 

 

_ Beric may hold my hand.  _ Thought Hux, smiling.  _ He may have what he desires when my hand is cold and long dead.  _

 

Beric must of thought the smile was a positive thing, smiling wider and brushing back long salt-and-pepper hair. His features were sharp in places and round in others, age wrinkling his face. At one point he may have been attractive, perhaps when he was young and didn’t sag. He was awfully bold, if both now and Kylo’s name day was anything to go off of. 

 

Beric spoke of keeping him safe all that time ago, though he also insulted both Kylo and Leia. To Hux, that is one of the most insulting things someone could say to him. In another world where Kylo didn’t exist and Beric was a better man, perhaps he’d consider it. 

 

Beric seemed strong enough, though he was short. Hux stood a good two or three inches taller than the beta, and Hux wondered if Beric even knew how to handle a sword. If it were Beric instead of Kylo in those woods, surely the giant of a guavian would've won in an instant. 

 

Another beta made their way into the ring, this time a woman. Her hair was only recently beginning to grey, and she greeted him with a smile. 

 

“My name is Violet.” Said the beta. She was visibly nervous; Hux couldn't blame her. He smiled in reassurance. “I have waited a long time for someone like you to come to us Hux; I pray that you are pleased with whomever wins, may that be myself or someone else.” 

 

“Thank you.” Said Hux. He was touched by her words. Beric had only referred to him as omega, cocksure as to how he was going to win the prize. Violet had given him flowers before, soft smiles and baked goods. She had the potential to treat him well, and was modest and respectful to both Hux and the other competitors. She bowed too, though she was plenty more graceful than Beric. 

 

Kylo finally emerged from the crowd, pushing people aside to get past. Hux sat up in his chair at the sight of him. They exchanged smiles, Kylo not having a need to introduce himself. He bowed, a grin over his features. Kylo was definitely just as  sure of himself as Beric, though he didn’t voice it. 

Poe and Finn had sat in the seats to his left, each with a child in their laps. Leia, Luke, and Rey were to his right. Others were reluctant to make their way forward; Kylo’s appearance obviously making a difference. Violet had tensed when he stood next to her, but Beric only scowled in Kylo’s direction. 

 

Those that had made up their minds and participated were quick with their introductions. Hux wasn’t really listening, keeping his eyes trained on Kylo and nodding whenever necessary.

 

By the time people stopped trickling into the ring there were about a dozen in total. Kylo was by far the youngest. Anyone else was very well old enough to be he or Kylo’s parents, though age gaps were not particularly uncommon. 

 

Hux’s own half-sister had been married off to a man thirty-six years her senior three years ago. She was little more than a girl, recently flowered. Father had many children, and plenty girls to use in order to gain alliance with other Lords. Surely his sister would not be the last. 

 

All other competitors were betas. Kylo had both the size and skill advantage. He would win no matter what happened, Hux was sure of that. 

 

“May the strongest suitor win!” Shouted Leia, and suddenly the crowd erupted with noise. Everyone in the ring drew their swords, picking an opponent without much thought and engaging. 

 

Kylo made quick work on one man, disarming him with a flick of his sword and holding the weapon under the man’s chin. The beta threw up his arms in defense, yielding. He retrieved his sword, and disappeared back into the crowd. 

 

Beric had since found a fierce looking woman to clash with. Their swords clanged loudly with each contact. The woman lunged forward, grazing an exposed part of Beric’s forearm. The man growled, seething with rage. He gave a wild swing towards the woman’s head, and luckily she ducked before she could be hit. 

 

_ Hells.  _ Hux thought nervously.  _ He very well could've killed her just then.  _

 

When the woman was momentarily stunned by her close call with death, Beric had plunged his sword into her calf. She screamed, falling to her knees as he yanked the sword free. He, Rey, and Bee all let out a gasp, the crowd cheering like mad. Luke sighed, shaking his head as he stood from the table. 

 

Some spectators had dragged the woman out of the ring, and Luke had disappeared into the direction she was taken. Hux glanced towards Poe and Finn, filled with worry. Poe’s expression was blank, though his eyes held this kind of excitement in them. The last time this tournament had been held he was on the line, and Hux could only imagine what watching it happen again must feel like. 

 

Finn’s expression was something entirely different. His mouth was pressed into a tight line, fists clenched over the table. He winced with every clash of swords, breathing heavy. He averted his eyes sometimes, looking down at Shara in his lap. She was playing with a wooden bear, the toy too big for her small hands. He gave a gentle smile at her, then looked back up. The process repeated in a vicious cycle. 

 

“Are you okay?” Whispered Hux, watching as Kylo disarmed Violet and she scrambled for her sword. Finn sighed. 

 

“Last time this happened, I was in that fray.” He tried and failed to relax his hands, only leading to clenching them again. “I… I pissed off Kylo.” 

 

Hux was silent.

 

“I had turned my back to him thinking he would be occupied with Phasma but…” Finn bit his lip, his hand reaching around him to scratch at his back. “I don’t think he meant it for it to happen like it did. He was a kid. We all were… I know he was pretty torn up about it after the fight was over… but it still happened, he knew the rules, he could of controlled himself better-- and yet I suffered the consequence. Months spent recovering, fighting off three separate infections and a short coma before getting back on my feet.” Confessed Finn. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” 

 

“Don’t.” He said. “It was an accident. An accident that could've been avoided, but an accident all the same. Kylo has already apologized enough, and no matter how hard I try, I can never find myself able to forgive him. It’s hard. I still hurt sometimes, turning in a special way and bending over is nearly impossible without feeling like I’m going to be split open from the waist up again, but it’s okay. I have my husband, that I love to the ends of the world, and my daughters that I love even moreso, and I suppose it’s all worth it then. Doesn’t mean I’m not scared, though. Even if I’m not in there… watching him fight makes my blood run cold and the scar across my back itch like hell.”

 

Hux didn’t know what to say, watching another beta yield to Beric, then Violet doing the same against Kylo. “I can’t imagine.” 

 

“Don’t even try imagining. You couldn't understand it, and I hope you, or anyone else for that matter, never has to.” 

 

“He never told me.” Said Hux. Finn huffed. 

 

“Of course he didn’t. He’s guilty. He has the right to be guilty. Everyone knows what he did, everyone had such a deep fear of him from the beginning, and my being sliced open like that only tripled that fear. When he met you, you were a fresh slate. You were someone that didn’t know, and you unintentionally gave him a chance. Without knowing you gave him a friend, and from what I can tell today, a mate.” 

 

“I love him.” Breathed Hux, sad, everything falling into place. 

 

“I know.” Smiled Finn. “I may be glad that he’s guilty about what happened to me, but I’m also glad that he has you. He’s so lonely Hux. Nobody should be guilty  _ and  _ alone. That often leads to things far worse than what I wished upon him.  _ Love him Hux _ . He deserves that much.” 

 

With that the last two competitors other than Beric and Kylo yielded. 

 

The two men circled each other, swords drawn and ready. Beric made the first move, using all his force to aim for Kylo’s legs. Kylo blocked his advance, throwing Beric off balance and going to place his sword under the man’s chin as he did with everyone else. Beric jumped sideways, swinging again. Kylo blocked, and when Beric lunged again he jumped backwards. 

 

“Scared, alpha?” Spat Beric. “That’s sad.” 

 

Kylo grunted, dodging another swing of Beric’s sword. 

 

“I haven’t seen you draw blood once today, alpha. Afraid to almost kill your people again? When they yield it makes everyone look like a coward. What happens when you need to protect your sweet little omega? You wouldn't be able to draw blood then either, would you?” 

 

Hux scowled. Kylo had a very similar expression on his face as he dodged and blocked Beric’s sword. Hux saw Kylo kill before; multiple times even. Kylo was capable, very much so, and Beric knew it. 

 

“The pretty little omega needs a real man. One who will treat him right, keep him safe… keep him satisfied.” Kylo blocked again and again, Beric’s stamina seeming to never end. “He won’t be able to bear me children, sure; but he will please me just fine. I’ll still be able to stuff him with my cock, fill him with my seed till he  _ drips-- _ ” Beric hissed out the last word, lunging again. Kylo deflected the blow, using the weight to push Beric off him with a shout. 

 

Beric lunged with his sword extended, and it sunk into Kylo’s left side. Both Hux and Leia stood up from their chairs, shouting. The crowed gasped, everyone else on their feet within seconds. Beric pulled the blade free, and Kylo doubled over on himself, a hand over his wound. 

 

“STOP!” Shouted Hux. Beric paid him no mind, circling around Kylo. 

 

“Still on your feet, Alpha?” Sneered Beric, false worry in his tone. He bent down to try and look Kylo in the eyes, a pout on his face. 

 

Kylo pulled his hand away, groaning. He looked at Beric, Hair sticking to his sweat-slick face. 

 

“Stop this!” Cried Hux. 

 

Kylo spat onto Beric’s face, the glob landing in the beta’s eye. Kylo’s knees were shaking-- he was struggling to stand. Hux was climbing over the table, Leia close behind. Beric went to wipe his face, hissing profanity. 

 

Hux stopped in his tracks, taking a step back and holding out an arm to stop Leia. Kylo had his sword held high over his head, both hands on the hilt and side bleeding freely. Kylo cried something guttural and inhuman, bringing the sword down hard. 

 

Beric  _ screamed.  _

 

Kylo let go of the sword, hands finding his side and falling to the ground as Beric did. The beta was practically cleaved in half, the sword cutting through his collar and about halfway down his chest. Beric was dead about the second the sword touched him. 

 

Kylo lay on the ground, panting. Hux and Leia were at his side just as the shock left them. Kylo was breathing hard, tensing as Hux laid his own hands over the wound too. Leia was shouting something about getting Luke, and Rey was there too, rummaging around in a small pack of medical supplies she carried.

 

“D… Do I win?” Kylo smiled, despite how red both their hands had become and how shaky his voice was. His eyes were half-lidded, and were shiny with tears. 

 

“I’m going to need you to hang in here for as long as you can Kylo. You need to keep your eyes open--” Panicked Hux. 

 

“I…” His voice was so quiet, so weak, tired beyond belief. “I… asked you a… a question.” 

 

“Yes.” Cried Hux, Rey batting his hands away from the wound. He settled on holding Kylo’s face again. “Yes you won. Gods--!” 

 

Leia was holding Kylo’s face too, cradling his head in her lap. She brushed hair out of his eyes, crying and whispering words Hux could only barely hear through her panicked sobs. 

 

“Not you… not you too…” 

 

Kylo was fighting to stay awake, one weak bloodied hand cradling Hux’s cheek, another holding his mother’s hand. 

 

“I… l… lo....” He wasn't focusing on either of them, blankly staring up at the crystal ceiling. “Love…” 

 

Hux held the hand on his face, crying. Kylo didn’t cup his cheek anymore, and the only thing keeping Kylo’s limp hand up was Hux’s own will to never let it go. 

 

Leia was shouting, her voice hoarse.  _ “Where is he?! Do something! WHERE IS HE?!”  _

 

Suddenly Luke was there, and someone was pulling Hux off of Kylo. Poe had Leia by the waist, hugging her close to him as to not be struck by her swinging arms. Hux kicked and swung wildly, fighting whoever had him. 

 

“Let me go!” He screamed. Luke had both hands outstretched, Kylo floating a good four feet of the ground. He raced off, hands kept on Kylo’s would. “LET ME GO--!” He cried. “FUCKING--  _ LET ME GO!”  _

 

He went limp, falling to his knees. The person holding him went with him, holding Hux tight to their own body. Rey was crying when she approached Leia, who was still fighting Poe’s grip. With a quick wave of her wrist Leia went limp, unconscious as Poe lowered her to the ground. 

 

Rey approached him too, sniffling. 

 

“Don’t…” He pleaded, voice weak. 

  
“I’m sorry.” She said, and with a wave everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is so much fun tho gotta admit


	16. Chapter 16

It took him too long to figure out where he was. Everything was a haze, and he was too disoriented to actually register what was going on around him. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling and trying to fight off the pounding headache that was overriding his senses.

 

“Hey…” Said a voice, footsteps approaching him. “Hey take it easy… I know that can really take a toll on you.” The voice was next to him then, and when he tried to sit up a hand on his chest guided him to lie down.

 

“I wouldn't sit up just yet. Give yourself a minute or two.” Hux groaned in response, squeezing his eyes shut. His head felt like it was about to explode, nausea creeping it’s way through his body.

 

“...Finn?” He asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just… just seeing if it’s you. I can’t really tell.”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

Hux opened his eyes, finding Finn leaning over him and blinking away the fogginess in his vision. Finn was offering a canteen of water, and after a little help of sitting up Hux took a drink. He was in his own tent, he noticed, and it appeared to be dark outside. Finn looked tired in the firelight, rubbing at his eyes as he sat back down in a chair pulled up next to the bed. Hux drank more of the offered water, trying to calm the pounding in his head.

 

“It’s almost Mitaka’s shift, you caught me right as I started to doze.” Smiled Finn, trying to stifle a yawn.

 

“Shift?” Asked Hux, squinting at a candle burning on the nightstand. He felt sick.

 

“Yeah, between Poe, Mitaka, and I we’ve been watching over you. We started getting worried when Leia woke and you didn’t.” Finn looked exhausted, and seemed about as relieved as he could be in his state. “You’ve been out for three days, we started to think the worst.”

 

“Oh.” breathed Hux, that being the only response he was capable of.

 

“Are you hungry? Still thirsty? When Mitaka comes in I can ask him to grab anything you need…”

 

“I don’t feel well enough right now, but thank you.” He whispered.

 

Finn nodded, standing and walking across the tent. He picked up the empty chamberpot, placing it beside the bed.

 

“If you need it.” Smiled Finn. “You sure sound like you might.” Hux couldn't bring himself to smile back. A lot could happen in three days. Hux actually felt himself get sicker as he thought of Kylo.

 

“Did… did he?” Muttered Hux, breath shaky.

 

Finn frowned, expression going soft. He shook his head lightly, and Hux’s heart sank.

 

“No… no not yet. It’s hard to tell if he will be okay though.” Hux was filled with relief, though that faint sense of dread never left him. Finn put his face in his hands, shaking his head again and groaning.

 

“So much has happened Hux. Leia has practically worried herself to death, and Poe is worrying about her and then I‘m worrying about him. Then we were all worrying about _you._ Everything's a mess.”

 

“Can I see him?” Hux asked, imagining the state that Kylo was in. He saw him as bedridden, pale and tired, but still with a smile on his face and some encouraging words on his lips. He would be hurt, and won’t be okay, but he’d still be Kylo. He would still hold Hux the best he could, and though he may wince and hiss he’d still keep Hux close, and he neither of them would want to let go.

 

Finn thought it over, wetting his dry lips before getting up.

 

“Can you stand?” He asked, and Hux nodded, despite the nausea and weakness. They stood, and Hux’s legs protested at the sudden use. He leaned on Finn, who supported him until he felt steady enough to walk.

 

Hux had no idea what time it was, walking out into the night. No lights were on, and he and Finn were the only ones outside.

 

“Rey thought she’d killed you.” smiled Finn. “She was so guilty, and we all had to assure her that she didn’t mean it, that it was an accident. I knew you’d wake up eventually.”

 

“Nice to finally be around, I guess.”

 

“Yeah… nice to have you back.”

 

They approached Leia’s hut, Finn not bothering to knock before quietly entering. Inside an assortment of pillows had pushed into the corner of the room, two cots set up and pressed to the wall. Rey was in one, facing the wall and fast asleep. Luke was on the other, sitting up and watching his daughter sleep. Leia was absent from the room, though Hux was sure she couldn't be far.

 

Luke’s gaze turned to where he and Finn stood in the doorway, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. He looked just as tired as Finn, and the hut remained just as silent as it was upon entry. The air was thick with unease, it was almost stifling. Even if Hux wanted to speak, he knew that his voice would most likely fail him. For a moment he wondered if anyone else felt it, if they too were so horribly uncomfortable that they could not move.

 

Luke was the one to break the spell, standing before quietly stating a simple: “He’s through here.”

 

They walked down the short hall, where the bedroom was. Luke and Finn strayed in the hall, Hux entering with caution.

 

Inside lie Kylo, neatly placed in the middle of Leia’s bed, tucked into the furs. Just as Hux suspected, he was pale as a ghost, eyes sunken and cheeks gaunt. His hair was pushed away from his face, the black an even starker different from his skin than ever before. Hux could not see the wound, but he could see bandage slung over Kyo’s exposed shoulder. A single candle was lighting the room on a nightstand, and even in the low lighting Hux knew exactly how _wrong_ the vision before him was.

 

_Three days… only in three days…?_

 

 _He looks dead._ Hux thought for a horrid minute. If it were not for the slow rise and fall of Kylo’s chest he’d have thought it true. Beside him was Leia, slouched over the bed from where she sat in a chair at the bedside.

 

 _Hells, she’s worse of than Kylo._ Leia was even more gaunt than her son, dark bags the size of saucers below her eyes, an expression of discomfort on her features even in her sleep. She looks like she could have aged a decade, vigilant at Kylo’s bedside.

 

Hux stepped forward hesitantly, almost as if he would disturb anything before him. He took the last few steps towards the bed quickly, sitting down and slowly arranging himself next to Kylo, careful to not touch. Luke opened his mouth as if to protest, but shut it soon after.

 

“The first hurdle was blood loss.” Luke emptily stated, after a pause. “I was afraid something important was nicked, but he’s incredibly lucky to have been struck where he was. Nothing _should_ have been fatal, but…” He sighed.

 

Hux stared at Kylo, cupping a cheek in his hand, feeling how cold Kylo was and pulling away so quickly it could be compared to if he were burnt. Kylo was lukewarm at best, a big difference from the comforting warmth he otherwise radiated.

 

“...The attack on Beric, that hurt him more than he could ever imagine. He put strain on his already tired body, and bled way more than necessary. For now he is without infection, but for why he is yet to wake up, I cannot explain.”

 

“Oh Kylo…” whispered Hux, placing a kiss to a pale cheek.

 

He could almost hear Kylo now, a smile in his tone. _You worry too much. Don’t worry._

 

 _I can’t._ He wanted to say, to be hugging Kylo as tight as he could, hearing Kylo’s laugh close to his ear. _Not when I have to see you hurt._

 

“If you wish, you can try to sleep on the bed with him. Just try to not touch him. If you’d like you can have my cot and I can sleep on the floor…” Offered Luke.

 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be fine here.”

 

Luke and Finn walked off after their respective ‘good nights’, the door to the hut shutting as Finn made his exit.

 

He still felt sick, and not tired in the slightest. Weak, maybe, but not like he could manage closing his eyes and start feeling better. For what felt like hours, he watched the slow rise and fall of Kylo’s chest, sometimes reaching out to brush hair from his face when it fell back into place.

 

He thought that if he were patient enough, then maybe his body would decide that sleep was a better idea than laying attentive next to Kylo. That, or the sun would rise. Whichever came first, he did not care.

 

A Ω

 

He woke slowly, the feeling of fingers gently combing through his hair bringing him to. He liked the feeling, slowly opening his eyes. Leia was sitting next to where he lie on the bed, smiling sadly. He smiled back, as a bit of an acknowledgement.

 

A mother’s touch was something that he had lacked for so many years, and Leia’s comfort soothed him. Her hand was light, and thin fingers felt just the same as his own mother’s once did.

 

“I can cut this again for you, you know.” She said, quiet. Light came in from the window, and the candle at the bedside had long since burned out. Leia was right though, his hair had grown long in the time since she had last cut it, and had sometimes got into his eyes. Though it was annoying at times, he couldn't find himself wanting to trim it again. What was at one point a stubble was quickly becoming a beard, and Hux could only describe himself as lazy in the past few weeks.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“You’re beginning to look like Kylo. Should I teach you to braid it out of your eyes too?” She joked. Hux smiled.

 

“If it grows any longer, I may consider it.” He sat up, Kylo still in bed beside him. Leia hugged him, and he embraced her, closing his eyes and sighing into her hair.

 

“It’s hard.” She whispered. Simple; to the point. It was hard. That simple phrase sums everything up in the quickest way possible.

 

“I know.” He whispered back. Leia didn’t pull away from him, and he didn’t have the need to let go of her, either. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

 

“Hells, Hux! If you are guilty that you were unresponsive instead of moping around you need to set yourself straight. None of that is your fault, so don’t worry about it.” chided Leia. “It’s best that you were asleep. It means you spent less time waiting for him to wake up.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” He breathed back.

 

“You care for him, and he cares for you tenfold. That’s something that he isn’t used to having.” She was sad, and Hux pulled her back into a hug before speaking.

 

“That’s not true and you know it Leia. You care for him, and I know for a fact he cares for you just as much.”

 

She shook her head into his shoulder, and from the way she was breathing he was certain she was soon to start crying.

 

“...And his father too, yeah? Han? I know he cares about him. He talks about him a lot, and he misses him.”

 

She sobbed, going weak in his arms, he rubbed her back as she cried, and shushed her quietly through it. Luke’s head popped into the doorway at one point, making eye contact with Hux. _She’s fine_ said Hux without speaking. Luke seemed to get the message, leaving them. Leia needed a good cry, surely. He didn’t know if she had been holding it in for the past three days or not, and it didn’t matter. In the time he was asleep if she shed one tear or an ocean, he didn’t mind being her shoulder. A tear slipped down his own cheek at some point.

 

“Yes... “ She finally said, pulling away and wiping her face. “Yes, he does. But not like you. Never has he latched onto something so quickly as he did you; from the start he would do anything you could ask of him. You could tell him you wanted to return home, and he would have built you a boat and personally rowed you across the ocean.”

 

Hux smiled at the thought, knowing it was true. Kylo would do anything for him, without question, and to the best of his ability.

 

“At first I was worried that you might take advantage of him and his capabilities. That you might actually send him on the suicide mission of bringing you home, or something as crazy as that. I knew soon enough that you weren't like that, but I was worried that you would reject him. I feared that you would be as scared as everyone else when you learned. But you didn’t cower away from him, you got closer, and I knew that you were what’s right for him. That you would treat him as if he wasn’t any different than yourself. And just because he would, you won't tell him to bring you home.”

 

“No.” He stated simply. “Arkanis… Arkanis is not my home. It was never my home. Home…” His voice shook. “Home is here on this island. Home is in the sanctuary, in the tents, the huts, this bed… Home is wherever Kylo is. That’s home.”

 

Leia reached out, holding his cheeks and wiping away his tears with her thumbs. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

 

“It will be hard.” He said. Simple. To the point. It will be hard; it will be hard for a time that could stretch anywhere between a minute and forever from now.

  
It will be hard, but it will eventually be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG CHAPTER :D okay just want to point out again this is a different time period set in a fantasy world I made up. Hux and the maiden are roughly 14-15 when they were fooling around. It's underage. It's tagged. It's done purely for plot reasons. Thanks.

He was floating, or falling, he wasn’t sure. As a boy he had once hit his head on a rock when he jumped into the river. The sensation he felt now felt similar to that; the inability to breathe, being surrounded by darkness, unable to move. Just as he felt for those few seconds when he was limp in the water before his father pulled him back to life. He couldn't see anything around him, staring into a void so black his eyes could not focus. They were open, but yet he could not see. The air was so silent his ears rung with it’s intensity. He was without any clue of where he was, or what had happened. 

 

He tried catching glimpse of his body, unable to see an inch before him. He had no control over the limbs he felt were there, no matter how hard he tried to swing them into his vision. He tried crossing his eyes to try and see his nose, but to no avail. 

 

He reached out with his mind, praying that his power had not been stripped along with his vision. He reached and reached, grasping at straws. He felt nothing. Not a single life force, no object, no thought or beat of a heart. Nothing. Only the void, black and endless. 

 

He could feel his pulse quicken, despite the strange calmness to his mind. His hair tickled his face whenever it floated across his skin, but all he could do was stare into the nothingness. 

 

This, he realized, must be what came after death. There was no heaven or hell for the Gods to guide him to. Then he started to doubt if there were any Gods at all. Surely, if there were, the Alpha would not have let him be so weak as to let him die so easily. The Omega not so cruel as to take him from his mother and Hux so quickly. The Beta couldn't of been so lazy as to not give him luck before a fight.

 

If he were actually dead, then why had the Gods not made him a heaven for when he came to them? 

 

Or…?

 

Of course. 

 

This void, this endless nothing, this was a new fresh hell for him. This was made specifically for him, without sight or hearing or the power to see anything with the use of his mind. This was punishment for all the bad he had done. He was to float forever, left with nothing but the ability to feel how alone he was, and to think over his entire life. 

 

Yes. He closed his eyes, despite not really having the need. This was it. Forever, without end. 

 

He’ll just float on, then. 

 

Suddenly he was being pulled, the darkness with a death grip around his ankle. He wanted to scream, being pulled down to something so quickly that he would be unsurprised if his organs had been left behind. 

 

He was snapped back into his own body, gasping in the air that the void had stolen from him. He fell to his knees, coughing as he clawed at the cold floor. It was as if time had began to turn again, his body falling back into the natural rhythm necessary for life. He was no longer floating, and his heart pumped and blood flowed, ears screaming and eyes burning. He rubbed at his face, pulling away and staring at his hands. 

 

His sight was back, and he was no longer floating, but yet he was still wrong. Even if now he felt as he had in life, something was terribly off. 

 

This was not the void he had just left, and it was not sanctuary, either. This was someplace else entirely, something unknown to him. 

 

The air smelled of rain, and when his ears stopped ringing he could hear it too. A downpour, just beside him. He was under the protection of a stone roof, jutting off from the building beside him. Outside he looked down upon a massive drop, the building constructed on what seemed to be the highest point in the area. There were others, buildings much smaller, within close quarters of each other as far as his eyes could see. 

 

Smoke billowed from most of the chimneys, a clear sign of life below. This is what cities must look like, where people lived in houses instead of huts and tents. 

 

Despite the smoke, and the vastness of the city, he could not feel a single life form anywhere nearby. Just as before, he could not feel with his mind, bringing him to fear the worst. 

 

Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating dark clouds. Thunder cracked almost immediately, making him jump and the ground shake below him. He suddenly wanted to be away from where he was, within a building where he was less exposed and his hair would not stand on end. 

 

He sought shelter through one of the doors at the end of the balcony. Inside he was met with a long corridor with tall ceilings, stretching a long ways before meeting a corner. He started to walk, feeling entirely out of place. His footsteps were loud and echoed, despite how he tried being light of his feet. 

 

It was uncomfortably silent, this building completely empty for it’s size. He felt as if there should be many people inside, if the size of the building and the rain was anything to go by. He felt himself drawn to the end of the corridor, slowly making his way as he took in his surroundings. Big wooden doors dotted the walls, curiosity tempting him to enter one of the rooms behind. 

 

The call at the end of the corridor was stronger though, and he continued on. Still, there was nothing. It was as if the inhabitants of this building had upped and left without leaving a trace. 

 

It was unnerving. 

 

Turning the corner, he was met with even more corridor. Now though, a large opening intricately cut into the stone called his name. He peered inside, feeling like he was intruding. The doorway was three times as wide as he was tall, and the entrance was perhaps even taller than that. 

 

Inside was a large hall, glass ceiling even taller than the stone ones in the hall. The glass was on a slant, the running rainwater distorting any image of the sky above. The ceiling was held up by six giant pillars, each one with a separate battle scene carved into it. The bricks below his boots were made of a stone as white as snow, smooth but well worn. 

 

At the end of the hall was what he first thought a statue. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a throne, made to look as if a tree had grown out of the same stone the floor was. It was leafless, the ends of the branches either sporting dripping candles or hanging lanterns. The branches reached all the way to where it almost touched the glass ceiling. 

 

Nestled into the trunk of the massive tree was the seat. The cushions were as red as blood, well used and almost too worn to seem comfortable anymore. Anyone who sat upon this throne would climb a small stairway made of roots to sit down. Their feet would rest among the roots, and they would sit high above anyone else in the hall. 

 

This, he knew suddenly, was a castle. This was a fortress that a lord or king would live within, and this was a place where Hux once grew up. 

 

As thunder cracked overhead again, the rain attacking the roof harder than ever before, he realized that this must be Arkanis.

 

Before he could realize it, there were voices behind him. They entered the hall, so suddenly as if they had appeared into thin air. There was nowhere for him to hide, and he just stood frozen before the throne. 

 

Walking at a brisk pace towards the throne was a man. He was bearded, lean and muscled. A silver crown sat atop his head of red hair, and he wore silks. The man looked angry, face twisted into a tight frown. His walk screamed pure rage, and Kylo was sure the anger from this man was pointed towards the odd stranger before his throne. 

 

A few steps behind the man was a woman, trying to keep up with the man with hurried steps. Her own red hair was braided into a crown at the back of her head, more trailing behind her. His own mother’s beautiful dresses had nothing on this woman’s. Baby blue that faded into greys as it got towards her feet, flowers embroidered into the collar and the sleeves. The woman appeared desperate, her legs moving so quickly in attempt to keep up with the man Kylo feared she’d trip on her own gown. 

 

One hand was in a fist at her side, the other splayed protectively over the prominent swell of her belly. 

 

The pair was flanked by two men dressed in metal. Hux had told him of how knights wore steel as armor before, but seeing it before him was like nothing he ever imagined. It must be awfully heavy, and any enemy could hear them coming with all the clanking they were making. The two men were so  _ loud.  _ Why hadn’t he heard them coming? 

 

“Brendol  _ please _ …” Begged the woman. The man made no effort to acknowledge her, his eyes trained upon Kylo. His nose twitched in restrained anger at her plea, but he walked on. Nobody in the hall acknowledged his presence but for the man’s stare, and he was coming straight for Kylo. 

 

He was feet away, Kylo braced himself for anything the man might throw at him. He wouldn’t be able to explain anything that was happening, but he could try. 

 

Just when Kylo expected the man to stop, he didn’t. Kylo raised his arms to stop the man’s body from colliding with his own, and gasped. The man walked straight through his hand, and then his arm. Kylo let out a small cry as the man passed through his body as if he were air. It was an incredibly strange feeling, and he did not want to ever feel it again. When the woman caught up, he stepped aside for her. 

 

_ They must not be able to see me.  _ He guessed. The man had stopped walking not long after passing through Kylo, facing the woman. They stood just before the throne. He didn’t say a word, though his face softened when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. The guards were unfazed. 

 

“Please…” She whispered. “Please Brendol… call it off…” 

 

The man cupped her cheek with one hand, guiding her towards him before kissing her cheek and resting his forehead on hers. The woman looked confused for a moment, but leaned into his touch nonetheless. 

 

“You know I can’t do that, Emilia. It’s too late for that now.” He said. 

 

“You can. You can say no. We got it right this time! Things will get better and we won't have a need--” 

 

“What? And have another after this? Two? What if you don’t survive? What do I do when you die and there is no one to replace you? What if you can’t carry any after this, and we are back to where we were before. I need  _ heirs  _ Emilia. I need  _ wives. _ ” 

 

“ _ Don’t talk like that. _ ” Cried Emilia, both hands resting upon her outstretched stomach, as if to protect it. 

 

“My father had five wives. My grandfather had eight. His father four. I’m not going to be the one to break the tradition.” 

 

Kylo was sick to his stomach. When you took a mate you took them till death, and taking multiple mates was disrespectful. Things must be different in this land. 

 

“I…” Emilia seemed at a loss for words. 

 

“The betrothal has been in place for months, Emilia. I cannot call it off now.” Brendol said. 

 

“You  _ can  _ though. People follow  _ you _ .” 

 

Brendol huffed a sigh, pulling away. He placed his hands over hers, tracing his thumbs over her stomach. 

 

“Just one. For you. I’ll only have one.” Confessed Brendol. Emilia sighed this time. 

 

“Thank you.” She breathed. “That means something, at least.” 

 

“I’m not going to throw you away. You will always be my first wife, and the one that carries my first child.  _ That  _ means something. No other woman can grant me that.”

 

This time Emilia leaned forward, kissing him, awkward as it was with her belly between them. When they pulled apart she stroked his cheek, a soft smile on her lips. 

 

“Who knows? This might be good for you. You might become good friends. Enjoy each other’s company.” Sighed Brendol. 

 

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” Whispered Emilia, a sly smile on her face. “If we enjoy each other… and if we enjoy our lord husband…” 

 

Brendol made a low noise in his throat, stroking along her sides. “... _ you know I would _ .” He almost growled. “Always teasing me with such thoughts.” 

 

Emilia smiled, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were tinted red, looking as mischievous as a fox. 

 

Suddenly their forms started to fade, Kylo able to see the throne through them. They drifted off into nothing, and he was yet again alone in the room. 

 

Footsteps were heard again, followed by ‘Brendol  _ please _ …’ and Kylo saw the vision repeat itself. He was once again drawn to something, making his exit after he was sure he was watching the same scene. 

 

He walked at a brisk pace down the hall, sure that he was alone. He reached a staircase, scaling it with ease. At the top he was met with more hallway, taking the turn that his gut called for. He twisted and turned through the hallways, lead solely by the feeling in the back of his head. He stopped before a big wooden door, opening it to be met with an occupied chamber. 

 

Emilia was there, sitting in a chair beside the bed. She looked worn, tired and unhealthy. She still had a smile upon her face, carefully embroidering flowers into a gown. A child sat in the bed beside her, he could not of been much older than four. He was doing his own needle work, this time on a small patch of fabric and haphazard stitches. 

 

“Mama…” Said the child, holding out his work towards Emilia. “Look mama!” 

 

Emilia examined her son’s work, making some interested ‘hmm’s before handing it back. 

 

“It’s lovely, Armie. Soon you will be as good as me.” 

 

The boy giggled then, returning to his task when his mother handed it back to him. Kylo watched them work, a smile on his face. Emilia was humming a song, Armie trying his best to hum along. Hux was a cute child, cheeks round and hair curling at his ears. He seemed happy, a smile always on his face. He pricked his finger on the needle at some point, making a distressed noise and popping the bleeding fingertip into his mouth. Emilia stopped what she was doing, standing and examining the wound. 

 

She gasped this time, a hand flying to her abdomen. She let out a small cry, and Armie had suddenly forgotten his earlier injury. 

 

“Mama? Are you alright? Is it happening again?” 

 

Emilia only nodded a frantic nod, sinking back in her chair. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.” She gasped. “Armie? Sweetie would you please go and fetch the master? Or Mae? Your father? Anyone you see in the halls, go and tell them I need help again.” 

 

“Okay mama.” Said Armie, crawling off the bed and padding across the room and then out into the hall. Emilia stared at the closed door for a few moments, Armie’s quickened footsteps disappearing off down the hall. 

 

As soon as the room fell into silence, she broke down into sobs. She cried and cried, wiping tears from her cheeks as they fell. It sounded as if she was crying out of pain and hopelessness, and Kylo wished he could be there to comfort her. 

 

The vision started its loop again, and Kylo walked off. Upon shutting the door he walked straight into another vision. 

 

Armie was not here this time, but Brendol and another man were accompanying Emilia. She stood behind the stranger, head bowed. The man wore a long brown robe, hair greying a beard well trimmed. Brendol looked different than he did before. He had gained some weight in the time since Kylo last saw him. His hard edges now rounded out slightly. It was doubtful he had held a sword in months. 

 

“--I advise that you and Lady Emilia no longer attempt conception again. Her body rejects every successful pregnancy and it has taken it’s toll on her for too long. I should have made this clear to you a long time ago, but it’s better late than never. She  _ will  _ die if she tries to carry any more, and she has already suffered enough as is.” Said the man. He was clinical, but also very pressing of the subject. Brendol scowled. 

 

“Very well.” He said simply, stalking off without any more thought. Emilia began crying softly, and the robed man picked up on it quickly. He turned around and hugged her, Emilia falling into his embrace. 

 

“Shush now. It will all be alright my lady.” He attempted to soothe. 

 

“What do I  _ do? _ ” She cried. 

 

“Well…” Began the man. “You have all the time in the world to focus on our little lord now. He needs a mother more than ever now, and with you sick all the time puts an effect on him, too.” 

 

“I can try my best.” She said, sounding hopeless. 

 

“Good.” 

 

That vision ended quickly, and Kylo stepped off down the hall. Emilia didn’t deserve what she got, he knew that for certain. He stopped before another door, opening it and stepping inside. This room was much smaller, and he had to squeeze himself into a corner beside some brooms as to not touch those inside. 

 

It was Hux and a girl, Armie now much older. He started to look more like the person that Kylo knew him as, though still boyish in his teenage years. The girl he recognized immediately. Her long silvery blonde hair and big eyes gave her away as the maiden who betrayed Hux, not so much a maiden after all. 

 

“ _ Someone could find out-- _ ” Hissed Hux, and a smile had appeared on Kylo’s lips. Some things never change. 

 

“Don’t  _ worry _ .” Eased the maiden. Kylo felt a burning hatred for her, sparked by the pain Hux felt because of her and her actions. “Everyone needs a little fun, my prince. You especially. Everyone can see how stressed you are, and if anyone saw you being pulled into a broom closet by a girl they would turn a blind eye.” 

 

She stepped forward, taking his face into her hands and kissing him. Hux made a noise of protest, trying to push her off but to no avail. He eventually relaxed into it, kissing her back to the best of his ability. Kylo was filled with rage, knowing what this girl did to Hux, angry as how anyone could hurt him the way she had. 

 

Kylo growled when she reached for the buttons on Hux’s tunic, but smiled when Hux’s hands flew up and caught her wrists. 

 

“No.” He stated simply. The girl made a frustrated groan. “Not here.” He whispered then. 

 

“Somewhere…?” She asked, a question left to speculation. 

 

“Maybe. Not today.” Hux teased, opening the closet door and walking off down the hall. A smile was left on the girl’s features before she faded away. 

 

The next door Kylo stopped before looked just like the rest of them. He absently wondered how anyone could navigate the castle with all the doors looking the same. 

 

Swinging the door open, he stepped inside. Sitting upon the side of the bed was the girl, head thrown back and panting. For a moment Kylo thought she was alone, then he took not of the lithe frame tangled under her skirts, little more than a lump and a pair of boots sticking out from a dress. 

 

Kylo’s blood ran cold in a second, frowning. It was Hux under her skirts, surely. It was his head that she was latching onto through her dress, Hux making her moan, Hux pleasing the girl that would later break his young heart. 

 

The girl let out a shout, shaking through it, panting and gripping at the sheets below her. The jealousy that Kylo felt was momentarily lost, Hux emerging from below the fabrics. His hair was an absolute mess, cheeks flush and his lower face wet. Kylo reminded himself of how Hux looked at  _ him  _ that way now, that Hux got on his knees for  _ him.  _ The girl was dead presently. She was no more than a sour memory for Hux and a vision for Kylo to watch. She got what she deserved, and Kylo hoped that she was burning in the hells for what she did to Hux. 

 

“Good?” Asked Hux. 

 

“...good.” She smiled, still catching her breath. She laid down in the bed, Hux laying beside her. Her lips sought out his, groaning into each others mouths. Kylo had a sly smile on his face. She was  _ nothing _ . Hux was his, and he was Hux’s. Nothing changed that; these were simply events from the past. 

 

“Armitage… my prince?” 

 

“Yes?” He turned to her. 

 

“I…” Her words got caught in her throat. Kylo saw what was coming. This was the day of her downfall. “Armitage I…” 

 

“What is it dearest? Is something wrong?”  _ dearest.  _ Kylo cringed internally. 

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you… I… I’m pregnant.” 

 

Hux shot up so quickly he must have gotten whiplash. He was standing and staring at her with disbelieving anger within seconds. 

 

“My  _ saliva  _ cannot get you  _ pregnant. _ ” Spat the prince. Kylo could laugh. She truly was a fool. 

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you!” Sobbed the girl. “I can’t explain it but--” 

 

“No.” Hux interrupted. “ _ No.  _ There is one thing that I know for certain. This is not my doing.” He waved a hand in her direction.

 

“My prince--” 

 

“I should have known. I’m no more than a prince to you. You just like my tongue and my titles. Though apparently not  _ enough _ .” 

 

“Please..! Armitage you are all I have ever--” 

 

“Get rid of it and we can pretend we never met.” Snapped Hux. The girl steeled her face, tears stopping. She was little more than a whore with acting abilities. “You are no more to me than the girl that brings me wine and empties my chamber pot. You should have always been that to me. I was foolish to think otherwise. Get out.” 

 

“Armitage!” 

 

“ _ OUT! _ ” He shouted, pointing to the door. The girl did, gathering her skirts and stomping away. She slammed the door behind her, and Hux stood alone in stunned silence. He sighed, an empty look upon his face. He fell into the bed face down, balling his fists into the sheets. He screamed, muffling the noise into the bed. He did that for a full minute, surely, before he stood back up. Hux righted his tunic, smoothed down his hair, and sighed heavily. It was as if none of that had ever happened. The vision replayed.

 

Upon seeing the girl’s blissed out face, Kylo spat on her. He watched as the glob fell through her form but still felt better. That was how he felt about her. 

 

The next call lead him down two separate corridors, longer than any of the others. He eventually had to climb a tall spiral staircase, slowly scaling up a tower. At the top, he froze in the doorway, bowing his head. 

 

Hux was on his knees beside one of the beds lining the walls, holding Emilia’s hand. She was weak, thin and corpse-like. Her skin had almost an unhealthy yellow to it, matching a few others strewn throughout the beds. None, to Kylo’s dismay, looked nearly as bad as Emilia’s condition seemed. 

 

“My sweet boy. You will do so much…” 

 

“Mother…” Hux’s voice sounded weaker than Emilia’s did.

 

“My only son. My proudest achievement. You get nothing that you deserve…” 

 

“Mother you will get better…” Rasped Hux, a desperate undertone to his voice. “The measter has found a new treatment! It’s already beginning to make the others better!” Hux’s smile was forced, his nervous fidgeting giving him away.

 

“It’s too late Armie. I have accepted this. It’s time that you do too.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Yes, baby. It’s time for me.” Her hand cupped his cheek, and his hand covered hers. “Every day I have spent with you has lead to this moment. You are so strong and smart and  _ brave _ . Oh so brave. The day your father dies you will be his successor, and you will do better than him tenfold. I almost wish he had died before, so that I could have seen you sit that throne…” She trailed off slowly, a certain glint to her eyes. 

 

“Mother, those are treasonous words.” Hux looked like that little boy again, Armie small and fearful. 

 

“What will they do? My dying words are treasonous. Your father cannot kill me now, and I take pride that I do not pass by his doing.” She smiled, almost wicked. 

 

“ _ Mother _ …” 

 

“Oh, Armie. My sweet, sweet boy. Be good Armie… be good. Be good my sweet boy…” 

 

Armie was crying, watching as she closed her eyes. “Be good. Be better.” 

 

The rise and fall of Emilia’s chest showed that she was not dead, but her current state pointed that she would not last another day. For all Kylo knew she had never reawoken, and the vision replayed before he could watch if she would then and there. 

 

A long walk, retracing his steps, leading him back to the throne room. Inside, Brendol and Hux stood at the foot of the throne, looking up at the gargantuan sculpture. Kylo approached them, listening to the tail end of Brendel's statement. 

 

“--The way you handled it… that’s how a lord handles situations like that. I’m proud of you.” 

 

“Thank you father. I do not tolerate that kind of scandalous misdemeanor. Sometimes I cannot fathom the lengths the common people go to in order to spark gossip.” Drawled Hux. 

 

“Yes, it’s quite extraordinary sometimes. The things that they come up with. I cannot tell you how many whores have come to me claiming their children as my bastards. I am a man true to my vows, Armitage. Every one of my children are from my wives, and they are the only children that I have. All bear my name by right, and that is something I pride myself with. Our bloodline is pure, and no lord to ever sit this throne will break that.” Brendol said, pointing at the throne in question. 

 

“I cannot imagine how desperate one must be to try and claim their children as someone related to the likes of us. That would be no different then mixing dirt with gold. Shameful.” What Hux had told Kylo of his home was sparse, but Hux made it clear that lying was something he did daily. Kylo knew Hux was lying, speaking so poorly of people below him. That wasn’t him. 

 

“Yes.” Laughed Brendol. “Nine wives. Why in any of the gods names would I have a need for a brothel!” Hux laughed along dryly, he had a look to his eye like he was pained by that statement. Kylo frowned too, not only at the disrespect to the women Brendol had married, but to the now dead Emilia. Brendol had promised her to only take one wife after her, and for Brendol to have  _ nine  _ made Kylo sick. 

 

“Heirs are a priority, Armitage. Always remember that. My father was foolish enough to arrange my marriage with your mother when I was twenty five. It took two whole years of our marriage before she managed to whelp an heir that lasted more than three moons in her belly…” Hux’s eye twitched slightly, Brendol’s words making him press his lips together tightly. Hux clenched his fists too, but relaxed them quickly. 

 

“... Thats too many years wasted. Think of the head start I would of had if I married at your age? I’m glad that you are next for the throne, but you could have been born much sooner. You would have had more time to train. And so I am starting you earlier then what my father though agreeable.” 

 

“...Father?” 

 

“I have entertained the prospect of marriage with a some notable houses for the past few months, and I think I have settled on a girl from the north. She's near your age, and seems to from what I heard make a wonderful first wife for you. Her father described her to have light hair and wide hips. There should be no problem with her bearing your heirs with our red hair. I have arranged for you to sail north under the impression to spend time with her before marriage. Her father is not aware that you are to be scoping out the land. Get to know if it’s really worth an alliance. If not, another woman can do you fine. It’s not as if you will not be having multiple wives anyway--” 

 

“I understand. Tell me when I leave.” Brendol looked angry for a moment at the interruption, but let it slide. Hux looked almost fearful, definitely not expecting his father’s revelation. 

 

“You leave next week. You will return within the month, before winter hits the north.” 

 

“Very well. Thank you for this opportunity, father.” 

 

“Yes. I’m sure it’s exciting for you at this age. I know it was for me. You are dismissed.” 

 

Hux walked out of the throne room quick enough to look strange, Brendol watching him leave with an odd look. Kylo sighed, knowing that Hux’s trip north will not by any means go as planned. 

 

This time the vision did not replay. Brendol disappeared and did not come back. Thunder cracked right above the throne room, drawing Kylo to look up at the glass ceiling yet again. All of the bad that Hux had to go through, but at least his home was beautiful. The ceiling of glass and the throne gave the room a sense of magic. It was like nothing Kylo had ever seen. Tents and huts must have been the biggest downgrade for Hux, and that didn’t even mention the difference between their clothes--

 

The floor below his boots gave way, his heart leaping into his mouth as he was thrown back into a fall so violent he was struck with nothing but fear. He was surrounded by the void again, ever powerful as it enveloped his body and his senses. He couldn't stop, wishing that he would start floating again. Anything would be better than this. 

 

Falling. 

 

Falling. 

 

_ Falling. _

 

Awake. 

 

He gently opened his eyes, the rest of him still as a corpse. His heart still pounded, as if waking from a nightmare, but yet he did not jump awake. 

 

His mother’s room was quiet. The window let in a beam of light that danced over his blanketed chest. Suddenly so much rushed to him with enough force to make him shout. After so much silence in his mind, having so much thrown at him at one time was  _ painful.  _

 

Something jumped beside him, a chair scraping across the floor. There was a startled noise, someone awakening with a start, if the sound was anything to go off of.

 

Then Hux was there, green eyes blown wide as he leaned over. 

 

“Kylo?” 

 

“Mornin’, sunshine.” 

 

Hux kissed him with such ferocity that their teeth clicked together, and his already sore head pounded further, but he opened up to it quickly. He reached up to touch Hux, gasping at the sudden pain in his side but pulling Hux back again when he tried to break away. He saw Hux plenty, but not being able to touch put its toll on him. Hands searched up and down his sides, raking through hair and pressing at Hux’s lower back. 

 

The position was awkward for Hux, and when he pulled away from Kylo his shoulder popped. Hux held his face, searching it over as if looking for injury. He was filled with worry and joy, his mind nothing but an explosion of happiness and anxiety. 

 

“ _ Stop worrying _ .” Gasped Kylo. Hux smiled the biggest, smuggest smile Kylo has ever seen. 

 

“I knew you were going to say that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People telling me to 'stop worrying' is honestly the most annoying thing ever but at least Hux appreciates the thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an agonizingly short chapter, but I'm going on vacation in two days and I don't want to go without updating for /that/ long! Chapter 19 is already in the works, so hopefully that one will come out in due time!

The first month of recovery was hard on everyone. Kylo was stubborn, wanting to be on his feet as he was as soon as he woke. He denied any pain that he obviously had, and wanted nothing more to be himself. Being put on bed rest was like sawing off Kylo’s legs, and the alpha did anything to be on his feet. 

 

Often Luke would ask Kylo if anything hurt, where Kylo would answer with a firm no. Then Luke would offer teas that would ease pain, and Kylo would shake his head. When actually handed the mug, though, Kylo would drink the steaming beverage down like his life depended on it. 

 

It went unspoken towards Leia, but when she was out of earshot Luke would note: “That there,” gesturing to the bedroom. “That is his father, through and through.”

 

A lot of the time Kylo was too tired to actually sit through a conversation. His body put too much time into healing, despite what Kylo claimed. When anyone came in to see him or tell him about things going on outside the room, Kylo would often pass out with soft snores. 

 

Kylo was too stubborn, and sometimes Hux wondered who would win: Kylo’s body, or his will to do the opposite of what his body told him to do. 

 

Luke told Hux that his healing was not just from the stab. Kylo’s body was still recovering mentally. 

 

“The way he cut Beric in half like that-- that's not just pure anger and strength. That was the force, bringing that sword down harder than it should. Kylo exerted himself while in great pain, and that is taking it’s toll.”

 

A Ω

 

“It  _ itches. _ ” Kylo would complain, fingers twitching. He would clench his fists, scowling at his wound. “Please just let me  _ scratch it--!” _

 

“You can’t.” Hux would reply, sitting down beside him. He can’t imagine the self control that Kylo was harnessing. “I’m sorry, but it itches when it heals. Just like anything else does.” 

 

Kylo would frown, then turn his attention to something else. Usually it was a conversation, but recently he had been spending a lot of time focusing on the mugs at his bedside. Whenever Kylo finished drinking some tea, he would stare at the mug, focus quickly turning to frustration, then Kylo would give up on whatever he was doing.

 

Hux didn’t question it the first few times he did it. Kylo had a lot to think about, and Kylo kept to himself a lot after waking. He was different from before, that was for sure. 

 

One day though, Kylo’s focus turned to frustration, then seething anger. 

 

“ _ I can’t move it!”  _ He cried, holding both hands out towards the mug, staring so intently that Hux feared he may hurt himself. “Fucking useless! I can’t do shit anymore!” 

 

“Kylo… I…” 

 

“No matter how hard I try.” Kylo’s voice was suddenly weak, turning his attention to Hux. “It wont move. It’s like I lost my power, but that can’t be true… I… I can still hear your thoughts. Everyone pities me. It’s quiet, but it’s there. Everyone feels bad about what is happening to me.”

 

“You’re not fully recovered yet. It’s not completely gone, which means it could come back when you are back in full health…” 

 

“That's not how it works!” Snapped Kylo. Luke was in Hux’s head, he could feel it. He quietly asked if everything was okay, and Hux shut him out quickly. 

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just… I just do, okay? I do. It doesn’t happen like that. What if it doesn't come back?” 

 

“I feel like it will Kylo. I’m confident it will sort itself out and you will be back to normal.” 

 

Kylo sighed. 

 

“You’ll get better.” Hux reassured. “Physically, you are doing great. Soon you can be on your feet.” 

 

Kylo stared at his lap, looking empty. “...What if it doesn't come back, and I can’t protect you?” 

 

“Kylo, you don’t have to protect me. But if you do, you can do it just fine with your bare hands. I’ve seen it.” Hux smiled at him, but Kylo did not return it. 

 

“I’ve relied so heavily on it all my life… what if I’m so good without it now?” 

 

Hux leaned over, grabbing Kylo’s face into his hands and forcing him to look at him. “You will be great without it, Kylo. I promise you. It might not even be gone anyway, so this moping very well could be for nothing.” 

 

“Maybe you’re right.” 

 

“I’m always right.” Smiled Hux. “You should get used to that, since we will be married soon.” 

 

Kylo cracked a smile then, pecking Hux on the lips. He pulled away, laying back down on the pillow. He looked at Hux with tired eyes, seemingly thinking very deeply about something. Hux pet his fiance’s hair, smiling when the alpha hummed and closed his eyes. 

 

“I hope that I am satisfactory.” breathed Kylo. 

 

“Hmm..?” Confused as to what Kylo was saying, Hux tucked a strand of hair behind Kylo’s ear and leaned forward to hear him better. Kylo cracked one eye open to look at him. 

 

“On our wedding night. I hope that I’m still able to… perform. I want to make you feel good. I don’t want you to be displeased.” 

 

Hux laughed, sitting back in his chair. “Oh Kylo, it doesn’t matter  _ what  _ you do. I don’t think you could ever displease me. If you don’t feel like you can’t do it, we could always consummate it later on. I don’t mind.” 

 

Kylo smiled at that, sighing when Hux kissed his nose. 

 

“Still, I would like you to be happy. It’s your night, and it’s more special then.” 

 

“It’s your night too, Kylo. If you can’t I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to make me happy.” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Kylo’s grin was wolflike “Blood can be gushing from my side, and I’m still going hard.” 

 

Hux laughed through the cringe, imagining that. “How about not? That would be quite the mess.” 

 

“Fine… fine, no blood. But don’t expect me to give up so easily.” 

 

A Ω

 

One day Hux walked in on Kylo standing. He was at the dresser, both arms bracing himself while his knees shook. He had a white knuckle grip on the dresser, and a wide grin plastered on his face. 

 

“Sit down!” cried Hux, quickly going to Kylo’s side to help keep him up. 

 

“Fif-- fifteen minutes!” Huffed Kylo, victorious. “That's way more then just two minutes Hux! I’m getting stronger e-- every day!” 

 

“Kylo… Kylo you’re nose is bleeding…” 

 

“Shit…” Kylo realized it too, catching the drops of blood on his palm just as they started to fall. Kylo had many nosebleeds since waking, and it was almost concerning at times. Luke assured that it was okay, but exertion led them to happen more often. 

 

Hux led him to the bed, Kylo stumbling the few feet it took to get there. As soon as Kylo was sitting, Hux had taken the cloth from the bedside and wiped Kylo’s face. 

 

“How many times must you be told?” Hux scolded, shaking his head. “This is bad for you right now. It’s best you  _ refrain  _ from pushing the limits. Here that?  _ Refrain. Don’t do it.”  _

 

Kylo frowned, taking the cloth from Hux’s hand and holding it to his nose. 

 

“What if you had fallen and hit your head or something? What if you died just then? You are supposed to be resting, Kylo. I know it’s hard but you can’t do it.”

 

“ _ Fifteen minutes. _ ” Grinned Kylo. 

 

Hux couldn't resist that triumphant grin, smiling along with him. “You’re getting better. I’m proud of you to be able to do that, but this doesn't mean you are off the hook. Keep resting and in a few days you might be able to do double.” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

A Ω

 

Kylo moved the mug a week later. It was tiny, not even an inch of shaky movement. It still earned an excited cry from Hux, and a joyful shout from Kylo. They hugged, celebrating. Such a small action was a big achievement to them both, the mug being a promise of Kylo’s returning power. 

 

Kylo tried again a moment later, focusing with a smile on his face. The mug did not move that time, which was disappointing, but not terrible. 

 

“Baby steps.” Smiled Hux. 

 

“Baby steps.” Kylo confirmed. 

 

A Ω

 

Two months after Kylo woke, and he was walking with the aid of a cane. They took short walks around the sanctuary together, and Kylo had the freedom to return to his tent. He was under strict rule of resting frequently, and to come to Luke to change his bandages and clean his wound. 

 

Hux and Kylo shared dinners in each other's tents like they had before. Hux was glad to have the privacy, and the ability to cuddle without fear of Leia teasing them was a godsend. 

 

There was talk of a wedding in the near future, and Hux couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> +Hux's ship catches fire and sinks, in the process many men drown and burn to death  
> +Cannibalism is mentioned multiple times  
> +Hux has amnesia for a span of the chapter, and cannot recall who he is for a time  
> +A group of people chase Hux then restrain him against his will  
> +These same men attempt to rape Hux
> 
> Please say something if I had missed anything in the chapter! Its late and i'm just trying to get it done so pointing out mistakes is appreciated


End file.
